


Amor Ciego

by AitoLight



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Hermandad, M/M, Romance, Zarc y Yugo son Sakaki, accidente, amistad, ciego
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitoLight/pseuds/AitoLight
Summary: A veces pensamos que las cosas malas pasan por una razon incorrecta, pero ¿realmente es asi?





	1. Arc 1 - Accidente

"No estoy seguro, Yuri" lanzó la pelota de basquet en la canasta, sin embargo, esta reboto en el aro haciendo que saliera, por suerte, la atrapo. Arreglo sus cabellos negros y flequillo violeta, mirando con sus ojos grises al chico pelirosa con morado y ojos rosas que veia que escuchaba el tema con una expresion aburrida aburrido "Ruri ha estado actuando extraño. Siento que me evita" lanzo nuevamente la pelota al aro, esta vez insertandola en este.

"Eso suena como que te esta poniendo el cuerno," concluyo sin rodeos el bicolor morado mirandoce las uñas sin mirar a la cara incredula del pelinegro. Yuto hizo una mueca, no creeria que Ruri podria hacer eso. Era ... muy inocente y no es como si Shun le enseñara ese tipo de conducta, ya que era demaciado sobreprotector. Yuri noto la mirada de duda en los orbes grises y fruncio el ceño "Nadie es tan inocente, Yuto, ni siquiera Ruri o al menos, nadie puede serlo sin sufrir" Yuri odiaba las personas doble cara. Y Yuto lo sabia. Sin embargo, él no podia imaginarse que Ruri podria hacerle eso. El pelirosa noto que la mirada incredula aun seguia alli y rodo los ojos, "Como sea, mejor ve a bañarte para reunirte con Kurosaki mayor" dijo levantandoce y agarrando su bolso. Saltando por la barandilla que habia cerca de la puerta de salida y cruzando la puerta dejando solo al bicolor violeta que reflexiono un poco más las palabras de su amigo.

Sabia que podria haber aunque fuera una pequeña posibilidad de que fuera cierto, pero se negaba a creerlo. Ruri no podria hacerle eso, ella lo amaba ¿verdad? Sacudio la cabeza violentamente, ¿por que dudaba del amor que sentia por su novia? Era absurdo. Tal vez las palabras de Yuri le habian afectado demaciado, más de lo que creyo. 'Si, tal vez fue eso' penso, mirando por los pasillos vacios y entrando a los baños de la secundaria para darse una ducha.

Abrio la llave del agua antes de poner sus manos en el borde de la camisa y empezar a quitarse su uniforme de basquett, lo puso ordenadamente en la banca antes de entrar a la ducha, empezando a labar su cabello antes de oir que la puerta se abria. Que raro, habria jugaro que él y Yuri habian sido los unicos que estaban todavia en la escuela. Oyo un suave murmuyo de una voz la cual no logro identificar. No conocia a todas las personas de la secundaria, pero si conocia a varias gracias a los projectos, bailes y festivales que hacia su secundaria.

"¿Donde esta?" oyo con más claridad la voz. Cerro la ducha al terminar de bañarse y abrio la cortina de plastico al envolver una tuaya en su cintura. Sus ojos grises encontraron a un chico de cabellos rojos y verdes los cuales lucian como un tomate, tenia ojos carmesies, usaba una chaqueta roja, camisa blanca con una estrella naranja, pantalones verdes oscuros y zapatos negros, rojos y naranjas. Alzo una ceja, recordo que era su compañero de clases y el hermano menor del capitan del equipo de Futball, Yugo y del capitan del club de esgrima, Zarc. No recordaba su nombre, pero habia oido que era un chico talentoso en los clubes de drama y actuación y en el club de gimnasia.

No le paso desapercivido que estaba buscando algo, incluso agachandoce junto en la banca "¿Que buscas?" pregunto sin más. La repentina voz hizo que el chico se golpeara la cabeza contra la banca de madera. El muchacho gimió adolorido y llevo una mano para sobarce la cabeza antes de mirar hacia atras. "Lo siento, solo queria ayudarte" Yuto se arreglo la tuaya y la ato mejor para evitar que se cayera.

"No pasa nada, solo fue un golpesito" el adolecente le sonrio, bajando su mano y levantandoce, "Estaba buscando mi pendulo, es un collar azul con alas plateadas, lo perdi en la mañana" alzo una ceja, tratando de recordar donde lo habia visto antes de recordar que en la mañana habia visto un collar similar colgando en un arbol frente la secundaria. No sabia como pudo haber legado, a menos que el chico fuera realmente descuidado.

"Creo que lo he visto," noto que los ojos carmesies del bicolor verde brillaron cuado dijo esas palabras. Se sintio un poco incomodo con aquella mirada. No es que le desagradara el muchacho, pero le recordaba un poco a Ruri "Dejame cambiarme primero" camino a los vestidores, donde un tiempo despues salio vistiendo un chaleco negro, camisa azul oscuro, pantalones grises oscuros, zapatos negros, gargantilla negra y una pequeña cadena en su cuello. "Ven" lo dirigio hacia afuera de la escuela, cruzando los pasillos y los salones vacios. "¿Como perdiste tu pendulo?" pregunto con curiosidad

El chico de cabellos tomatunos lo miro e inclino la cabeza ligeramente "Bueno, en realidad lo deje en mi casillero de los vestidores, pero ... cuando volvi por el ya no estaba" Miro hacia abajo. De todas las cosas que odiaba, era perder su preciado pendulo. El mismo que le habia dado su padre desde pequeño y siempre cuido con cariño. Yugo cuando era pequeño siempre se molestaba mucho cuando se enteraba que se lo habian quitado e incluso se atrevia a golpear al idiota que lo hizo. Y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por Zarc. Él siempre se encargaba que su hermano de cabellos azules no hiciera algo precipitado y de por si, tonto.

"Debieron abrir tu casillero y te lo robaron" se sobresalto cuando la voz del pelinegro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Asintio con la cabeza mirando hacia al suelo antes de que se detuvieran frente a un arbol, "Esta aya arriba" miro al bicolor violeta antes de mirar hacia arriba para ver su pendulo en el arbol. Al menos Yugo no estaba alli, por que de seguro iba a buscar responsable y obligarlo a bajar su pendulo. Solto un suspiro antes de enrroyar las mangas de su chaqueta y agarrar una rama baja de árbol para luego subirse. "¿Vas a trepar?" pregunto Yuto incredulo mirando como el oji carmin agarro otra rama cercana, "¿No seria más facil una escalera?" el dueño de ojos carmesies lo miro y sonrio solamente.

"No la necesito" dijo antes de balancearce en la rama y hacer un doble giro para agarrar una más alta y saltar a donde estaba su pendulo. Yuto abrio la boca ligeramente, sorprendido. Por esa razón decian que Yuya era el mejor en acrobacia. Noto la sonrisa en los labios del pelirojo. Podia decir que el oji carmin irradeaba felicidad cuando se puso su pendulo. Debia ser realmente importante como para poner tan alegre al pelirojo. Parpadeo cuando el chico salto a una rama antes de bajar al suelo ante su mirada atonita "Gracias por ayudarme con mi pendulo y lamento si te moleste" volvio a la realidad cuando escucho la voz del pelirojo. Simplemente le dio un asentimiento con su cabeza.

"No fue nada, por cierto mi nombre es Yuto" dijo sonriendole levemente. No parecia mucho, pero podia decir que era agradable y un tanto ingenuo el pelirojo. Eso se notaba en la mirada inocente de aquellos ojos que brillaban como un par de gemas rojas.

El chico se inclino para presentarse "Sakaki Yuya" contesto a cambio el bicolor verde dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Se quedo mirandolo antes de darse la vuelta "nos vemos, Yuto" solo asintio con su cabeza antes de caminar por las calles. No tenia idea de que veria otra vez a Yuya, sin embargo, tampoco le molestaba. Parecia un buen chico.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando por la acera. Su mente divago antes de volver a sus problemas con Ruri. No podia imaginarse, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, que ella le pusiera el cuerno. Era inaudito. De hecho, se estaba preguntando ¿por que dudaba de su pareja? Sabia bien que si realmente la amaba no deberia dudar. Las palabras de Yuri si debieron afectarle la cabeza. O tal vez era el cansancio. Habia sido un largo día y debia descanzar.

Lastima que el destino tuviera otros planes.

El sonido de una vocina le hicieron mirar hacia atras. Abrio los ojos al ver un trailer que se dirigia hacia él. Debia quitarce. Debia salir, pero su cuerpo se habia congelado completamente. Al reaccionar, ya era muy tarde.

Gotas de sangre salieron volando, su vista volviendoce borrosa mientras sentia algo pesado en su estomago. Voces distercionadas llegaron a sus oidos mientras rapidas imagenes de su vida pasaban delante de sus ojos. Como si se trataran de una pelicula. Oyo una voz algo distorcionada y algunos pasos acompañandola. Mientras más se acercaba, más claro podia escuchar la voz. Lo estaba llamando:

"¡Yuto!"

"¡Yuto!"

La voz aun era lejana. Dando a entender que el dueño no estaba lo suficiente cerca como para escucharla con claridad. Debilmente volteo su cabeza. Encontrandoce con una mirada carmesi familiar, pero no podia recordar donde la habia visto. Estaba demaciado aturdido. Demaciado agotado. ¿era lo que sentia alguien cuando iba a morir? "¡Yuto!" era... ¿era Yuya quien lo llamaba? Parpadeo debilmente, encontrandoce con el rostro del pelirojo. Con una expresión llena de miedo, horror y preocupación. Su vista empezo a nublarse y oscurecerse al mismo tiempo como sentia algo calido envolver su mano "¡Yuto, no te preocupes, no te dejare morir!" esas palabras fueron lo ultimo que escucho junto al sonido de una ambulancia.

......

.....

....

...

Abrio los ojos, pero todo lo que veia era oscuridad ¿donde sesupone que estaba? ¿estaba muerto? No. Respiraba. Pero le costaba un poco hacerlo. Era como si hubiera algo en su pecho que le impedia respirar bien. Oyo voces cerca de él. No podia decir de que estaban hablando por que eran demaciadas y parecia que estaban discutiendo.

"Miren ya desperto" anuncio una suave voz. La misma que pertenecia a su salvador. Parpadeo y miro hacia la dirección de la voz. Encontrandoce con solo negra oscuridad ¿por que tenian la luz apagada?

"Yuto!" esa voz era de su madre. Se encontro siendo abrazado por ella mientras soltaba varios sollozos. Siendo una mujer de negocios, no pasaban mucho tiempo en familia pero no significa que tambien fuera una mujer de familia. Cada vez que tenia tiempolo pasaba con él para que no se sintiera solo u olvidado. "¡Me tenias muy preocupada!" podia sentir las lagrímas de su madre mojar su camisa.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto aturdido. Abrazando a su madre para darle un poco de consuelo y hacer que sintiera que estaba bien. Lo ultimo que recordaba era el trailer, luego de alli todo era realmente confuso y doloroso. No habia podido pensar con claridad. Oyo unos pasos acercarse antes de sentir a alguien tocandole el hombro. Miro hacia arriba. No tenia mucho caso, ya que no podia ver nada. Pero eso no significaba que lo intentara.

"Tuviste un accidente. Un chofer perdio el control de su trailer y choco contigo." esa era la voz de su mejor amigo. Shun Kurosaki, era el hermano mayor de su novia y la persona que los habia presentado. Se estremecio ¿eso habia pasado? No podia creer que siguiera vivo en ese entonces. Era dificil de creer.

Una nueva voz le llamo la atención, la recordaba, era la voz de su doctora, Aki Izayoi "Afortunadamente, solo fuiste aplastado por la carga y no por el trailer. Sin embargo, recibiste un golpe en la cabeza y tienes un par de costillas fragturadas" explico la mujer poniendole una mano en su hombro.

Guardo silencio por un momento antes de asentir "Ya veo... pero ¿por que tienen las luces apagadas?" pregunto. No tenia sentido para él que tuvieran las luces de la habitación sin encender. Que habia con eso? Necesitaba descanzar, pero no significaba que en la hora de visita estuvieran apagadas.

Yuya no pudo evitar preocuparse por eso desde su posición cerca del pelinegro. Tal vez, el accidente debio afectar a Yuto más de una manera. Fruncio las cejas, ahora que se saba cuenta. El pelinegro tenia una mirada perdida, como si tratara de ver algo pero no podia. "¿Las luces apagadas?" la voz de la madre de Yuto le saco de sus pensamientos. Noto que la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules veia realmente confundida a su hijo.

Por otro lado, Shun estaba consternado ¿a que se referia su mejor amigo con eso? "¿De que demonios hablas Yuto? ¡Las luces estan encendidas!" estaba empezando a preocuparce al oir eso. ¿Por que entonces no podia ver nada?

La doctora Aki puso una mano en la barbilla, "Mmm, lo que me temia. Aparentemente el golpe en tu cabeza debio causar un traumatismo que debio alterar tu vista" se acerco al muchacho, agarrando una linterna y encendiandola justo en frente de los ojos del pelinegro. Sin embargo, no presento ninguna irritación a pesar de tener la molesta luz en sus ojos. La mujer guardo la linterna ens u bolsillo.

"¿Que significa eso?" preguto preocupada Hanako mientras sostenia la mano de su hijo, el cual empezaba a temer por la noticia. No podia, él no podia perder la vista ¿verdad?

"Quiero decir que su hijo perdio su vista." anuncio para sorpresa y horror de los presentes. No podia creer lo que oia. ¿Yuto habia perdido la vista? Fruncio el ceño preocupado y miro la expresion del pelinegro. Estaba petrificado, pero sus ojos grises denotaban miedo, anciedad y horror. "No se preocupen, hare algunos examenes para determinar que tan mala es, pero necesito que salgan." todo el mundo asintio antes de salir. Yuto sintio como las personas abandonaban la habitación, todas menos una. Yuya le puso una mano en el hombro al bicolor violeta. Con una triste sonrisa.

El bicolor violeta no lo veia, pero estaba muy seguro que trataba de tranquilizarlo aunque fuera un poco "Sé que lo lograras, Yuto" el pelinegro trago levemente al sentir como el contacto de aquella calida mano se alejaba de él con el sonido de la puerta cerrandoce llegando a sus oidos.

"Tienes suerte de haber sobrevivido. Además tienes unos buenos amigos, joven" comento la mujer. Penso en esas palabras. Yuya ni siquiera lo conocia pero lo habia ayudado. Lo recordaba. Él estaba a su lado cuando el accidente ocurrio e incluso aparentemente estaba a su lado en el hospital.

"Si, supongo" contesto bajando la vista. Setandoce con la ayuda de la doctora y un par de almuhadas en su espalda. Esperaba que no fuera tan malo. Pero una pregunta surgio en su mente ¿y Ruri? ¿Ella lo visitaria? La conocia suficientemente bien como para saber que lo abrazaria y le diria que estaba preocupada por lo que le paso. Fue asi cuando Shun una vez se rompeo una pierna ¿Él no era tan importante?

"Empecemos con el examen" dijo Aki de repente sacandolo de sus pensamiento. Asintio con la cabeza. Soltando un suave suspiro.

++++++++

Yuya miro figamente la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Yuto. Enterarce que habia perdido la vista fue un gran shock. Sin embargo, sabia que lo que él sentia no era nada comparado con lo que el pelinegro sentía. Lo pudo ver en su expresión. El horror marcado en aquellos ojos grises no los olvidaria. Solto un suave suspiro. Haria todo lo posible para que se sintiera mejor.

"Gracias por traer a mi hijo al hospital, no sabria lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras hecho" se sobresalto al oir la voz de la mujer detras de él. Le sonrio de manera tranquilizadora. Debio ser duro para ella enterarce del accidente y tambien la noticia de la condicion actual de Yuto; se notaba que amaba mucho a hijo.

"No se preocupe por eso, señora. Además lo hubiera hecho con cualquier persona" declaro poniendo sus manos en su chaqueta. Eso era cierto, incluso lo hubiera hecho con Sawatari. Y no tenian nada que se llamara una relación de amigos ya que el pelimarron era un idiota. O eso era como lo llamaba Yugo y Zarc.

"¿Que hacias a esa hora en la escuela?" pregunto Shun recelico. Se estremecio por el tono brusco y miro a los ojos amarillos del mayor, ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento notaba que usaba una camisa verde oscura con una chaqueta gris, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos. Se sentia incomodo de que el peliverde desconfiara de él por alguna razon. Pero no es como si todas las personas deberian llevarce bien.

"Estaba buscando esto" enseño su pendulo, balanceandolo ligeramente de un lado a otro y sonrioendo levemente "lo sacaron de mi casillero y Yuto me ayudo a encontrarlo," explico antes de soltar un suspiro. Recordando como habia visto el trailer pasar a gran velocidad cerca de él y dirigirse a unas calles más adelante de la escuela. "Luego iba a mi casa y fue cuando vi el trailer. Me preocupe y lo seguí por si habia algún incidente." hizo una pausa y bajo su pendulo, desviando la mirada a la puerta donde Yuto era chequeado por la doctora "nunca pense que Yuto seria el afectado" un silencio incomodo rodeo la sala antes de oir una voz familiar:

"Shun!" todos miraron hacia un lado para ver a una chica de cabellos morado y rosas, usaba una camisa blanca con una falda amarilla, zandalias plateadas, brazaletes plateados y un chaleco corto de color verde claro. "¡Me entere de accidente! ¿Yuto esta bien?" pregunto la pelimorada. Yuya la conocía. Era una amiga cercana de Dennis y Rin. Que supiera se llamaba Ruri. Tambien que supiera estaba saliendo ultimamente con Dennis pero habia oido que era novia de Yuto. Posiblemente era una salida casual de amigos. No creia que la chica le pudiera engañar a alguien como el bicolor violeta.

El peliverde solto un suspiro, incomodo. No le gustaba dar esta clase de noticias. En especial a su hermana "Él ... tiene dos costillas fragturadas y la vista alterada, no puede ver" la chica se puso las manos en su boca. Liberando un pequeño jadeo. Nunca habia esperado que a su pareja le ocurriera eso.

"Debi acompañarlo a la practica de Basquet ball" murmuro mirando al suelo. Yuya desvio la mirada. De repente se sentia una tercera rueda en esa habitación. Además ¿por que tenia la sensación de que esas palabras le sonaban tan falsas? Debia ser una mala broma de su imaginación. Una muy mala broma.

"No es tu culpa, Ruri. Además, eso no hubiera cambiado las cosas" Consolo Hanako poniendole una mano a la novia de su hijo. Tenia una pequeña sonrisa triste por la mala situación que su hijo acaaba de pasar. Si habia que hacer operaciones lo haria para que su hijo fuera feliz.

"¿Por que no estan adentro?" pregunto levantando la vista con una mirada preocupada a la puerta. Le extrañaba que nadie estuviera a dentro a menos que fuera algo grave.

Shun puso una mano en el hombro de su hermanita "Estan haciendole un chequeo, necesitan evaluar que tan mala es su vista." explico con calma. Esperaba que no fuera tan grave. Podia imaginarce que tan asustado podria estar au mejor amigo. Yuto no era de mostrar emociones como el miedo, sin embargo, pudo verlo, aunque fuera un momento. Pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos grises.

"Eh, señora Rebellion." Yuya llamo. Todos lo miraron encontrando al pelirojo con la mirada desviada al suelo "Ire por una bebida ¿quieren algo?" pregunto con una sonrisa apenada. Queria irse para evitar la sensación incomoda en su pecho. Aunque se tratara de una medida cobarde. Realmente sentia que no deberia estar alli.

"Que amable eres ¿puedes traerme un té?" pregunto la oji azul sentandoce en la sala. Noto que Ruri lo miraba extrañada y confundida mientras Shun ... Shun era mucho más dificil de saber ya que tenia una mirada inexpresiva. Honestamente se sentia nervioso alrededor del oji amarillo.

"No quiero nada" contesto Shun. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo antes de darce la vuelta e irse por el pasillo. Solto un suspiro, debia irse despues del chequeo. No queria preocupar a sus hermanos. De hecho ahora podia imaginarse la expresión en panico de Yugo por no verlo en casa a esa hora. Agarro su telefono y marco el numero de sus hermanos mientras se dirigia a la cafeteria del frente.

No paso mucho tiempo para oir una voz familiar y un escandalo: "¡Yuya! ¡Ya era hora que llamaras, nos has tenido preocupados! ¿donde has estado? ¿paso algo? ¿como te encuentras? ¿¡te encuentras bien!? por que si esos malditos te acosaron de nuevo juro que yo ire a la secundaria y les dare la paliza de su vida!" Yuya se estremecio ante el tono de voz que uso su hermano. Parecia que Yugo estaba en un estado paranoico de nuevo. No es que ocurria a menudo, pero tampoco es como si no haya ocurriera antes. Tal vez debio haber llamado cuando entro al hospital, pero estaba realmente preocupado por Yuto.

Entro al café, ordeno un té caliente, un refresco y un chocolate caliente "Tranquilo, Yugo, tranquilo" hablo antes de que su hermano continuara "estoy bien, no te preocupes," Era divertido tener a un par de hermanos como Yugo y Zarc, pero a veces un poco complicado ya que a veces se ponian sobreprotectores. En especial cierto chico de cabellos azules.

"Que bueno, Yugo ya estaba apunto de llamar a la policia" la voz de Zarc resono desde el telefono que de seguro estaba en alta voz. Espera ¿dijo la policia? Solto un suspiro. Deberia considerar hablar seriamente con su segundo hermano mayor. Ya tenia 16 años, podia ir por las calles solo sin que se preocupara tanto. "¿Donde estas?"

"En el hospital" oyo una exclamación desde el fondo. Se puso un poco nervioso ya que se imaginaba que Yugo se habia más nervioso y rapidamente explico "Yuto sufrío un accidente, no me paso nada malo a mi" ¿por que en el nombre del cielo Yugo debia ser tan paranoico?

"¿Yuto? ¿Yuto Rebellion? ¿que paso con él?" pregunto la voz de su primer hermano mayor denotaba confusión y un poco de preocupación. No lo conocia tan bien a parte de saber que era el novio de la amiga de Ray, pero lo consideraba una buena persona.

"Es ... una larga historia más tarde se los dire" contesto un poco dudoso. No era un asunto suyo y no queria andar de chismoso. Solto un ondo suspiro antes de entrar a la sala donde vio a la madre de Yuto sentada junto a un chico de cabello rosa con morado y ojos rosas, usaba una camisa manga larga verde con negro con una bufanda morada, pantalones blancos y zapatos morados. Lo recordaba. Era ... era Yuri ¿no? Su hermano peliazul tuvo un par de peleas con él en 5 grado y 6 grado. Yugo se habia quejado algo sobre la mala pronunciación de su nombre ese día. "Señora Rebellion" llamo para hacerse notar.

La mujer y los demás lo miraron. Yuri alzo una ceja al verlo alli. Como si estuviera estudiandolo. Trago ligeramente nervioso antes de acercarse y pasarle su té a la mujer de cabello negro. "Le traje un refresco a Yuto, no sé lo que le gusta" dijo bebiendo de su chocolate caliente mientras le pasaba la botella. Hizo un gesto gustoso ante el sabor dulce antes de que la doctora saliera con una pequeña sonrisa. No pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

"Todos pueden pasar" les hizo una seña. Todos asintieron, pero se quedo en la puerta para ver que pasaba. Sentia que no le correspondia mucho a pesar de querer hacer que Yuto se sientiera mejor. Un pequeño dilema. Sin embargo... no pudo evitar sonreir ante la idea de visitarlo mañana. La voz de Aki lo saco de sus pensamiento "Su condición no es nada grave, es temporal, pero debo decir que recuperara su vista maximo unas 3 semanas o incluso un mes." sonrio levemente. Seria un mes. Solo un mes y Yuto recuperaria la vista.

"Es bueno saberlo" murmuro Hanako suspirando aliviada mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a su hijo. Este ahora tenia unas vendas cubriendo sus ojos por lo que nadie podia decir que pensaba al respecto. El peliberengena levanto la cabeza cuando su madre le agarro la mano. El muchacho sonrio a la mujer la cual tambien sonrio con un par de lagrimas. "¿Puede ir hoy a nuestra casa?" pregunto a lo que todos miraron a Aki.

La mujer asintio con una tenue sonrisa "Si, pero debe tener descanzo en su casa. No puede ir a la escuela en ese estado" la seriedad podia escucharse en su voz. Yuya se movio incomodo. No que queria imaginarse como los estudiantes se pondrian de chismosos si se llegara a saber esa noticia. Solto un pequeño suspiro y termino su chocolate caliente.

"Claro" Hanako asintio con la cabeza, sonrindole a la mujer. Su hijo estaria en casa y le diria a los sirvientes que lo cuidaran. Además de que cuando tuviera tiempo pasaria un largo rato con su hijo para que no se sintiera solo ni aburrido.

Ruri se acerco a su pareja, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras ponia una mano sobre la de Yuto "Prometo visitarte" le sonrio antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Yuto fruncio el ceño ¿por que esas palabras le sonaban tan vacias? Debia ser su imaginación. Yuri miro a la chica. Ahora lo notaba, esa chica ya no tenia amor o interes en Yuto. Despues de todo, sabria muy bien que la chica se le tiraria encima a su amigo y empezarian a derramar miel. Aunque de alguna u otra forma le alegro que esto ultimo no haya pasado. Odiaba cuando las parejas se ponian melosas.

Yuya suspiro y se levanto antes de ir hacia el pelinegro "Adios Yuto" murmuro para que solo el chico y la madre lo oyeran. Yuto parecio un poco sorprendido. No esperaba que el pelirojo siguiera alli en el hospital. Se notaba que se preocupaba por los demás si incluso esperaba que la doctora le diera las nocitias de como estaba su vista. Aunque tal vez era por agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a encontrar su pendulo. No. No creia que fuera eso.

"Vaya, parece que el chico tiene interes en ti" comento Yuri cruzando de brazos y con una mirada entretenida. Fruncio el ceño ¿a que se referia con eso? Oyo un bufido pero podia sentir que el pelirosa estaba sonriendo. Lo conocia muy bien como para saber que gestos estaba haciendo o a que se referia con algunas cosas.

"Por cierto, Yuto, el muchacho fue amable de traerte un refresco" Oyo un pequeño crujido por lo que podia decir que su madre habia destapado la tapa metalica de la botella y una risita burlona de Yuri. Posiblemente relacionado a lo que dijo. Extendio la mano y agarro la botella, bebiendo del liquido con un poco de sed. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le habia agradecido a Yuya por haberlo ayudado. Demonios. Ni siquiera lo podria ver otra vez hasta unas semanas. "Shun ¿podrias sacarlo de la cama? No quiero que sus costillas empeoren" sintio una mano en su espalda y otra debajo de su rodilla antes de ser alzado por los aires.

"Bien. Llevemos a la princesa a su castillo" fue la oportuna burla de Yuri. Un gruñido emergio de su garganta. Debia esperar un comentario asi de él luego de verse en esa posición.

"Callate"

++++

Yuya cerro la puerta al llegar a su casa antes de ser abordado por Yugo, "Ah! Yuya al fin llegas!" exclamo un chico peliazul con amarillo de ojos azules, usando una camisa blanca con pantalones cortos negros, el pelirojo solto una risita nerviosa. Debio esperar una bienvenida asi de su hermano mayor. Devolvio el abrazo. No podia dejarlo asi como asi cuando los tuvo bien preocupado por 4 horas.

"Yugo, sueltalo. No es como si se hubiera ido de viaje" dijo un joven de cabellos blanco con verde de ojos amarillos, usaba una camisa manga larga blanca, pantalones azules y botas negras. Noto que tenia una pequeña sonrisa mientras veia la escena divertido. Claro, su segundo hermano era un expectaculo a menudo.

"Lamento no avisarles, pero realmente fue un largo día" se sento en el sofá junto a sus hermanos. Estaba agotado y queria darse una ducha antes de comer y acostarse a dormir un poco. Pero aun asi tenia que hablarles de aquel asunto a sus hermanos.

"¿Que paso con Rebellion?" pregunto Zarc un poco dudoso. Su hermanito parecia agotado y lo comprendia. Tuvo un día agitado y suponia que iria a visitar al pelinegro para que se mejorara. No iba a decirle que no: sus padres los habian criado con buenos valores y no iban a rechazar la educación que se les dio desde la cuna.

Yuya suspiro, no queria hablar pero les habia dicho a sus hermanos lo que habia pasado y no era mentiroso como para romper su palabra "Fue aplastado por la carga de un camion, se rompio dos costilla y perdio la vista debido a un golpe en la cabeza" contesto. Los mayores abrieron los ojos y apretaron ligeramente los dientes ante la noticia. "NNo crean que perdio la vista para siempre solo es temporal" añadio a lo que asintieron.

Para Yugo seria una pesadilla que le ocurriera lo mismo. No creeia soportar ni un maldito segundo en el hospital más con la vista perdida ¡Seria insoportable! No era una de las personas de quedarse quieto en un lugar y esperar. No, era impulsivo y practicamente se la pasaba conduciendo con su moto de aqui para aya. Todos los que lo conocian sabian que primero se lanzaria con su moto que estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo en un hospital.

Zarc no podia evitar sentirce mal por el pelinegro. Ahora podia comprender por que tan preocupado estaba su hermanito. "Si quieres visitarlo no te lo vamos a impedir, pero llamanos a la proxima" el oji carmin sonrio y abrazo a sus hermanos. Tenia a unos grandiosos hermanos.

"Pero alejate de Lily, he oido que es amigo de Yuto y no quiero que te corrompa" dijo con un ceño fruncido al recordar al pelirosa que siempre lo llamaba: Yugou. No es que lo odiara, pero le caia super mal el bicolor repollo. Yuya y Zarc se miraron antes de reir ligeramente "¡Oigan no es gracioso! ¡y es en serio Yuya, no quiero que me llames Yugou tampoco! Ya tengo suficiente con el cabeza de col" lo zarandeo a lo que el pelirojo solo continuo riendose.

Se detuvieron cuando Zarc se levanto, aunque mirandolos con una sonrisa divertida, "Bueno, Yuya ve a bañarte antes de que comamos, es noche de pizza, ensalada y pescado frito" el pelirojo asintio y se levanto, caminando hacia la cocina. Yuya asintio, separandoce de Yugo y caminando al baño. Mañana seria un largo día.

+++

Oyo el ruido de la puerta abriendoce, desde que habian llegado Shun lo tenia cargando y por lo que podia oir ya habian llegado a su cuarto, "¿Aburrido?" pregunto el peliverde entrando a la habitación de buen tamaño de su mejor amigo. No vivia en una mansion por nada. Pero tampoco es como si Yuto fuera uno de esos chicos presumidos. No, a diferencia de Sawatari Shingo que presumia cada rato por ser hijo del alcalde. Él tenia honor y respeto por los demás.

Verlo en esa situación lo hizo sentir molesto, ya que no estuvo alli para evitar. Pero tampoco era su culpa ya que nadie sabia que iba a pasar con el camion, "Ahora comprendo a los ciegos" fue su respuesta. Sin ver nada más que oscuridad o tener le vista borrosa. Yuto ahora podia comprender que tanto sufrian los ciegos.

Shun fruncio el ceño antes de ponerlo en la cama. "Muchas gracias por traerlo, Shun ¿no quieres quedarte a cenar?" pregunto Hanako sonriendo. Como siempre era tan amable pero el peliverde nego con la cabeza.

"No, gracias, señora Rebellion" dijo el oji amarillo antes de mirar a su amigo, "Te traere los apuntes de tu salón mañana, nos vemos" se fue a la puerta. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo. Estaba seguro que el muchacho llamado Yuya era compañero de clases de Yuto asi que no abria problemas con que le diera sus apuntes.

"Adios Shun" contesto un poco seco. No estaba de animos a decir verdad. Enterarse de que habia perdido, aunque fuera un tiempo, la vista era tan frustrante. Hanako miro con lastima a su hijo y se sento a su lado, acariciando su cabello con suavidad. Una acción que hacia desde el oji gris era un niño pequeño.

"Te traere un poco de comida, Yuto, por ahora descanza," beso su frente con suavidad. Que pasaba el tiempo. Su hijo habia sido un niño realmente dulce y ahora era un adolecente serio e independiente. Sin embargo, el accidente le habia tomado desprevenida y podia ver claramente como el pelinegro estaba frustrado por haber perdido su vista. "Si necesitas algo llamame a mi o alguna de las criadas" solo recibio un asentimiento antes de que el pelinegro se envolverse en sus cobijas.

Solto un suave suspiro antes de apagar la luz. Dejaria descanzar a su hijo. Tal vez asi se sentiria mejor.

++++

Era otro día y extrañadamente se habia levantado temprano. No es como si fuera perezoso. Pero tampoco habia esperado levantarse a las 6 de la mañana. Aunque para aprovechar el tiempo que tenia cocino unos aperitivos para Yugo y Zarc antes de que el albino se levantara. Por supuesto, habia sorprendido al oji amarillo cuando lo habia visto. Pero amablemente le habia pedido que despertara a Yugo cuando fueran las 6:40. A diferencia de ellos dos Yugo era conocido por ser perezoso y no levantarse de la cama. Tal vez por que agotaba grandes cantidades de energía al estar despierto y ser realmente activo en el día.

"Esta listo ¡Chicos si quieren comer aperitivos estan en la encimera!" exclamo el oji carmin agarrando el bento y poniendolo en su bolso. Luego de sus clases iria ver a Yuto. Yugo se deslizo por el suelo a la cocina y abrio la nevera. Rio en voz baja, tenia que ser obvio que el oji azul seria el primero en ir a la cocina. Rin siempre decia que su estomago era una bolsa expansible ya que desde hace años el peliazul comia más y más. "Dejale algunos a Zarc"

"¡No soy egoista como para hacer eso! ¡Parece que ni siquiera me conoces, Yuya!" exclamo haciendo un puchero antes de que Zarc se parara detras de él y agarrara una bola de arroz pequeña con una pequeña salsicha cortada y crema. El albino se lo metio a la boca y le sonrio al oji carmin. Yugo hizo lo mismo y se metio otra en su boca. Se sonrojo levemente.

"Delicioso como siempre, Yuya" sonrio apenado ante el cumplido. A veces sus hermanos lo molestaban solamente para avergonzarlo y ver que tan rojo se ponia a veces. Segun ellos parecia un tomate cuando se avergonzaba. El comentario lo molestaba un poco, pero sabiendo a que se referian no podia discutir.

"Adios Zarc, Adios Yugo!" salio de la casa. Caminando a la secundaria. Oyo algunas voces y vieron varios estudiantes alrededor donde Yuto habia tenido el accidente. Moviendoce incomodo, camino a su salón. No queria recordar lo que habia ocurrido. Pudo despejar lo que habia pasado de su mente en la noche pero ahora estaba recordando lentamente aquellos horribles sucesos.

"Yuya!" exclamo una chica de cabello rosa con ojos azules, usaba una blusa blanca con un moño rojo, falda rosa y botas blancas, su cabello estaba sujetado con un par de brochs azules.Era su mejor amiga, Yuzu. Era la presidenta de la clase y una de las chicas más dotadas del salón. "Me entere de lo que paso ayer por Rin, que horrible qe le haya pasado eso a Yuto" dijo la oji azul. Rin era la amiga de Yugo y amiga de Ruri. No seria un misterio que la pelimorada se lo dijera a la peliverde. Pero ahora que lo pensaba. La oji rosa no se veia tan afectada por el accidente. De seguro era su imaginación.

"Lo sé ¿te parece si vamos al salón? no me siento comodo hablando de esto" pidio en voz baja, desviando la mirada al suelo. Iria a visitar a Yuto más tarde y lo haria sentir mejor. El pensamiento le hizo sonreir aunque fuera un poco. Al entrar al salón, se sentaron en puestos cercanos. Hecho un vistazo al puesto donde deberia estar Yuto en ese momento.

"¿Que tienes en tu bolso?" noto que el bolso de su amigo estaba relleno, por lo que tenia algo extra en él. Cuando su amigo saco un bento, alzo una ceja. "Sora no te pidio de nuevo el pastel de chocolate y fresas ¿o si?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Recordaba que su amigo habia obtenido un golpe de azucar en una fiesta del fin de año escolar.

Yuya fruncio el ceño comicamente y nego con la cabeza. No queria dar más de una rebanada de pastel al peliceleste luego de ese desastre, "Son aperitivos, los hice para Yuto" abrio el bento. Revelando algunas bolitas de arroz rellenos con cangrejo, bolitas de pulpo y algunos camarones cortados y cubiertos en salsa. Yuzu sonrio. Reconocia esos platillos ya que ella y el pelirojo lo habian visto una vez en la television.

"Mmm, se ve delicioso" comento. No seria mala idea probar la reseta en la clase de hogar. El pelirojo metio el bento en su bolso cuando la campana sono y los alumnos entraron. Entre ellos entro una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro con ojos marrones, camisa blanca, pantalones negros con azul y zapatos azules. Era su profesora de Historia y Matematicas. Asuka Tenjoin.

"Alumnos. Como sabran ayer hubo un accidente en la tarde, sin embargo, no saben que Yuto fue herido" muchos jadearon al oir eso. Excepto él y Yuzu. La madre de Yuto debia haber ido a la escuela o haber llamado para decirles la noticia al director y a los profesores.

"¿Yutosempai esta bien?" pregunto una chica alli. Yuto era popular en la escuela y tenia su club de fans. Noto a su amiga rodar los ojos. Ella estaba harta de las babosadas del club de fans del oji gris. Algunas chismoseaban y otras en su mayoria tenian las fantasias de que Yuto terminara con Ruri para estar con alguna de ellas.

Era estupido en opinion de la pelirosa y Yuya estaba de acuerdo: perder el tiempo con alguien que sabias que no iba a corresponderte y no darle oportunidad a alguien que en relidad si te queria. Era una lastima que nadie se daria cuenta.

"Tiene un par de costillas rotas y perdio la vista, estara ausente por un tiempo." muchas jadearon al oir eso. Yuya ya sabia que planearian intentar ir a la casa de Yuto para 'hacerlo sentir mejor', aunque tenia la idea de que solo molestarian al proble "Sin embargo, sé que varias de ustedes tienen una obseción por él y advierto que no vayan a molestarlo y lo dejen a descanzar." oyo varias quejas pero la mujer solamente puso su libro en la mesa manteniendose firme "No tolerare esa conducta de ustedes, ¿entendido?" pregunto la mujer a lo que las chicas asintieron y varios chicos reian de ellas. "Bien empezaremos con las clases ahora mismo"

Despues de que las clases terminaran, Yuya se apresuro a tomar sus cosas, "Yuyakun" miro hacia arriba para ver a su profesora, la cual sostenia un par de hojas en sus manos "¿Podrias llevarle los apuntes a Yuto? La madre de Yuto pidio una copia de los apuntes de todas las clases para cuando recupere la vista haga los ejercisios, tambien quisiera que le explicara las clases. Se lo pediria a Ruri pero ella dijo que estaba ocupada." agarro las hojas y asintio con la cabeza, sonriendole a la profesora.

"Lo hare, no se preocupe, hasta mañana, Asuka-sensei" salio de su salón, caminando por el pasillo antes de notar a Kurosaki frente a su casillero, "Kurosaki," llamo debilmente. El peliverde lo miro con sus ojos dorados impasibles. Se acerco al mayor, sosteniendo las hojas que le habia dado la profesora Asuka, "¿Podrias decirme donde esta la casa de Yuto? Me pidieron que le entregara sus apuntes."

"¿Por que no me los das o a Ruri? Podemos entregarselos" pregunto con sospecha. Suponia que el pelirojo sabia que Ruri y su amigo eran novios. Asi que lo más logico seria que le diera los apuntes a ella ya que pronto lo visitaria o a él sabiendo que era su mejor amigo. Noto la mirada confundida y desconcertada del oji carmin ¿Él sabia algo que no?

"Creei que tu hermana estaba ocupada, ella le dijo eso a la profesora Asuka y tu... eres un año mayor y me pidieron que le explicara las clases por obvias razones" se rasco el cuello incomodo. Shun alzo una ceja. No recordaba que su hermana le dijera que iba a estar ocupada. Tal vez habia ido a ver a Yuto. No, eso no tendria sentido. Si iba a ver a Yuto hubiera tomado los apuntes para él. Posiblemente seria la practica de piano que tenia.

"La casa esta en la calle 23b, su dirección es 219" respondio, agarrando la manija de su casillero y abriendolo. Yuya asintio con la cabeza. Recordaba que solia pasar mucho por esa calle cuando era pequeño para comprar un helado en una pintoresca tienda. De alli habia visto una mansion de gran tamaño que a veces contemplaba desde la distancia.

"Gracias, Kurosaki" se dio la vuelta, caminando a la salida de la escuela. Encontrandose con Yugo alli hablando con una chica de cabellos verdes cortos y ojos naranjas, usaba una chaqueta azul clara, camisa blanca, pantalones rojos cortos y zapatos blancos. "Hola, Yugo, Rin ¿como estas?" saludo a la oji naranja la cual lo miro. La chica era presidenta del club de hogar y una de las pocas futbolistas en el equipo de futball.

"Estoy bien, Yuya, he oido que le llevaras a Yuto aperitivos" miro al hermano de su amigo con una sonrisa. Hace rato estaban hablando de quien recogeria los balones para la practica de futball y quien los guardaria en la tarde. El pelirojo se sonrojo levemente mientras Yugo ponia sus manos en las caderas antes de notar los apuntes en sus manos.

"Oye, ¿le vas a llevar apuntes tambien? Aunque supongo que copiara su cuaderno cuando recupere la vista" Yuto debia estar bien atendido pero en cierta parte debia estar aburrido ¿Pues quien aguantaria estar en una cama por quien sabe cuanto tiempo?

Asintio con su cabeza, guardando los apuntes en su bolso "Si, su madre le pidio a los profesores apuntes y tambien voy a explicarlela clases." explico. Esto le dio un poco de tristeza a Yuya, sus padres se habian ido por un mes fuera de casa: su padre para atender el circo mientras que su madre iba a asistir durante algunos programas de cocina. No es que fueran malos padres pero realmente los extrañaba cuando no estaban en casa.

"Es muy amable de tu parte, Yuya." comento Rin para tratar de animarlo al notar la mirada. Yugo sabia lo que pensaba y tambien asintio con la cabeza. Su hermano era de buen corazon y una persona muy especial luego despues de vivir eso.

"Si aunque sera un dolor de cabeza cuando empiece a estudiar y recuperar los examenes y projectos que se perdio. Es algo que no soporto de estar en cama enfermo" se quejo hechando la cabeza para atras con un quejido. Yuya rio levemente. Se lo imaginaba, las quejas de Yugo por querer irse y los regaños de Zarc para que no se levantara.

Rio levendemente"Todo el mundo sabe que prefieres saltar del segundo piso a estar en el hospital" No lo haria de manera literalmente por supuesto. Las veces que recuperaba de una lesion o una enfermedad saltaba como loco por toda la casa o salia a la calle en su moto.

"De alguien viniendo de fusion no me sorprende. Con tan lo inquieto que es, es como un pez fuera del agua zangolotiendoce." miraron hacia atras para ver a Yuri, el pelirosa tenia una sonrisa socarrona mientras miraba a Yugo. Las mejillas del oji azul no tardaron en ponerse rojas por las molestia. Era normal, desde que se conocieron Yuri y Yugo habian sido como perros y gatos peleando cada día y cada vez que se veian. Las unicas veces que no peleaban era cuando estaban en sus grupos de amigos lejos del uno al otro.

"¿¡Y eso que significa cabeza de col!?" pregunto hechano humo ¿Realmente que tenia ese tipo contra él?

"Sabes en cierta parte tiene razon" murmuro Rin en voz baja en el oido de Yuya, el cual asintio con la cabeza. Mirando a su hermano y al pelirosa. Esta era una de pocas veces que presenciaba las peleas de ambos ya que su hermano trataba de alejarse lo más posible de Yuri y no pelear.

"Oh, nada, con tu cerebro no podrias saberlo" miro a Yuya antes de acercase a él. Este parecio confundido por que él nunca se le habia acercado al pelirojo para hablar o algo por el estilo "Y tu eres su hermano ¿eh?" pregunto, recibiendo un leve asentimiento. No era una sorpresa, tenia conocimiento del pelirojo y sabia perfectamente que era hermano del oji azul. Sin embargo, preferia dar una buena impresion "He oido de ti, Yuya–kun, supongo que iras a la casa de Yuto" comento. Rin y Yugo se miraron confundidos ante el trato que tenia el pelirosa con el menor.

"Uh, si," contesto inseguro. Bueno, esto era extraño debia admitir. Sin embargo, Yuri no podia ser tan malo como las veces que Yugo lo pintaba. El oji azul a veces exageraba por no ver más aya de las personas. Lo hizo una vez con Serena, no eran los mejores amigos, pero se llevaban bien.

"Oye no me ignores aun sigo aqui!" exclamo Yugo molesto, sin embargo, inflo las mejillas cuando el pelirosa siguio ignorandolo. Por una buena razon ambos nunca se llevaban bien. Era demaciado infiderente! ¿quien demonios crio a Yuri en primer lugar? ¿Un grupo de coyotes o una vivora? Posiblemente la segunda. El pelirosa era muy sadico y frío como una, en su opinion.

"Es mejor que lo atiendas tu que Kurosaki menor," fruncio el ceño ligeramente. Nunca le agrado la pelimorada, su actitud de niña buena le era muy fingida. Era un sentimiento de desagrado que surgio apenas la conocio.

"¿Hablas de Ruri? ¿por que dices eso de ella? ¿No son amigos?" pregunto Rin poniendo sus manos en las caderas con una mirada molesta en sus ojos ¿quien no querria a Ruri? Era una chica dulce y lista. O tal vez eran sus pensamientos pues ella estaba enamorada de ella. Pero sabia cuando aceptar la realidad, no era como las fans de Yuto.

"Estas confundiendo las cosas, Yuto es mi amigo pero ¿Ruri?" bufo, no pensaba que Rin pudiera confundir eso con un gusto tan malo. Desde el principio tenia un desagrado por la pelimorada "No es mi amiga, no lo es, y nunca lo sera." Rin lo miro molesta, como si estuviera ofendido de lo que habia dicho, "No piensen mal de mi, las personas no se tienen que llevar bien algunas veces, claramente Fusion y yo somos un ejemplo" los señalo a ambos. Yuya no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y soltar un suspiro.

"Cuando lo pones asi tiene sentido y admito que estoy de acuerdo" afirmo Yugo desviando la mirada. Al fin tenia algo de acuerdo con el pelirosa. Se sentia extraño incluso decirlo en voz alta. Ser honesto era una de las cosas que lo caracterizaba. No podia mentir ni aunque hiciera el intento. Yuri sonrio sastisfecho al oi eso al escuchar eso y se le acerco.

"Me parece que no te oi bien ¿podrias repetirlo un poco más fuerte, Fusion?" pregunto Yuri poniendo una mano en su oido para fingir que no habia escuchado. Yuya no pudo evitar reir un poco. Era un poco divertido al ver como habia cambiado la conversación en pocos segundos. Más cuando se trataba de estos dos.

"¡No es para tanto que estuviera de acuerdo una vez contingo no significa que ponerte asi de engreido!" rodo los ojos antes de darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho en en el comenzo 'ha esta hora sera mi muerte' penso estrechando los ojos y mirando al pelirosa. La sonrisa de Yuri se amplio. Soltando una pequeña risita.

"Oh, gracias por decirmelo de nuevo, Fusion," puso una mano en su pecho, fingiendo estar encantado "parece que al fin congeniamos en algo" comento dandoce la vuelta mientras ponia una mano en su cintura y le daba una sonrisa extraña al oji azul "lastima que no deba ser asi siempre"

"¿Espera que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?" no le respondio, simplemente empezo a alejarse de él para desconcierto de Yugo y diversión de Yuya y Rin que reian en voz baja a sus espaldas. "¡Oi a donde vas!" inflo las mejillas que estaban rojas por el enojo ¿Por que le era complicado lidiar con Yuri? "Nunca comprendere a este tipo"

"¿Lo tratas de comprender?" lo miro divertida. Mejor era aprovechar esa situación. Puede que siempre tratara de ayudar a Yugo, regañarlo o consolarlo algunas veces, pero eso tampoco significaba que no pudiera evitar "No conocía eso de ti, normalmente te la pasas quejandote de Yuri" Yugo parpadeo y se sonrojo ligeramente algo que no paso desapercibido por Yuya.

"¿Eh!? Bueno, nadie..." balbuceo. Demonios ¿por que tenia que preguntarle eso? Es más, ¿por que trataba de 'comprender' a Yuri? Seria como entrar en un manicomio o ver una pelicula de horror si pudiera mirar en su cabeza.

"¿No sera que te gusta?" pregunto de forma picara la oji naranja haciendo que la cara de Yugo se pusiera roja y casi botara humo por las orejas ¿gustarle Yuri? Eso no pasaria ni en el fin del mundo. Sin embargo ¿por que su corazon se aceleraba ante la pregunta o por que no sentia desagrado ante la idea? De seguro el calor le estaba afectando.

Sacudio lacabeza ante esos pensamiento y preguntas locas y miro incredulo a su amiga de la infancia "¿¡Que!? ¿estas de broma!? Ni en un millon de años me gustaria!" ¡Rin debia estar loca! Bueno, si, admitia que Yuri era en una forma lindo o algo precioso pero... ¿por que demonios pensaba en eso!?

La chica por otro lado inclino la cabeza con una mirada llena de astucia "¿Por que esta rojo entonces? Ahora que lo pienso te burlas mucho de Yuya cuando esta asi de rojo, pero tu no estas muy lejos de parecer un tomate" Yuya lo recordo y comparo su cara con la de Yugo, riendo ligeramente. Era cierto, hasta se atrevia decir que estaba más rojo que él.

"No soy un tomate!" pisoteo el suelo mientras Rin y Yuya reian más fuerte "¡Yuya no te rias! No es divertido, Yuyaaaa!!" le zarandeo ligeramente. Algunos alumnos se detuvieron para ver la escena y reirse. El pelirojo le palmeo la cabeza a su hermano mientras sonreia ligeramente. Era comico pensar quien de ellos era el mayor.

"Ire a ver a Yuto, dile a Zarc que los vere en casa más tarde" dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar lejos de la secundaria. Dejando a un Yugo frustrado y a una Rin divertida.


	2. Arc 2 - Visitas

Silenciosamente se dirigio a la casa de Yuto. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios despues de la charla divertida con su hermano Rin. Se detuvo frente a una hermosa mansión blanca con techo azul, tenia un pateo de buen tamaño con un jardin con algunas flores. Silbó encantado y miro en la reja de la entrada antes de encontrar un pequeño timbre al lado de la dirección de la casa. No dudo ni un segundo y lo oprimio.

Segundos despues una maid salio de la casa y camino hacia donde estaba él, "Buenas tardes ¿que desea?" pregunto formalmente la mujer. Se movio incomodo ¿asi vivia Yuto? El se sentia muy fuera de lugar si lo trataran de esa manera. Posiblemente por que venia de una diferente clase social y tenia diferentes costumbres.

"Vengo a ver a Yuto para entregarle los apuntes y explicarle la clase de hoy." le sonrio a la mujer la cual asintio con la cabeza. Abriendo la reja y dejandolo pasar. Entro al jardin, el cual era muy hermoso, incluso tuvo que retener el impulso de ir y ver las flores. La maid abrio la puerta y lo detuvo.

"Ire a buscar a la señora Hanako para decirle que esta aqui" anuncio la joven maid antes de darse la vuelta e irse por una de 4 puertas en el enorme salon que estaba.

'Yuto debe tener una vida de lujo aqui' penso Yuya mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver un sofá, una mesa de centro y un sillon frente a estas habia una chimenea y algunos cuadros colgando alrededor de esta. Era enorme pero esa casa se sentiria solitaria si los mayordomos y las maids no trabajaran alli. Se acerco a los cuadros viendo las fotos donde estaba Yuto de niño hasta su adolecencia. Entre ellas estaban Shun, Yuri, Kaito, Sayaka, Allen y Ruri con él en su aparente fiesta de 15 años.

Su mirada se traslado a una foto donde estaba de pequeño abriendo un regalo junto a un arbol de navidad, "Tenia 6 años," se sobresalto al escuchar la voz femenina detras de él. Miro sobre su hombro y pudo ver a Hanako con una sonrisa nostalgica mirando la foto, "Estaba abriendo el ultimo regalo que le dio su padre en esa navidad antes de que muriera despues de año nuevo"

"Es muy triste" comento Yuya ladeando con la cabeza. Perder alguien de su famlia debia ser muy doloroso. Él conocia personas asi, Yuzu por ejemplo, la pelirosa había perdido a su padre a los 8 años. Le costo muchos días hacerla sonreir de nuevo, aunque fuera un poco.

"Y dime, ¿que haces aqui?" pregunto Hanako mirando al muchacho. Estaba un poco extrañada de que el muchacho estuviera alli. Sin embargo, sabia que era una buena persona para incluso acompañar a Yuto al hospital hasta que despertara. Este la miro y agarro los apuntes y se los mostro.

"Me pidieron que les entregara los apuntes a Yuto y le explicara las clases. Ruri esta ocupada y no pudo venir, además queria darle algunos aperitivos" respondio un tanto apenado. La mujer pelinegra sonrio enternecida y agarro los apuntes leyendolos.

"Oh, muchas gracias..." miro un tanto confundida al chico. No sabia su nombre. Su hijo aparentemente si lo conocia pero ella no le habia preguntado nada respecto a él. Le era un poco dificil acostumbrarse a los nuevos amigos de su hijo.

"Sakaki Yuya" No se habia presentado a la mujer por lo que era de esperarse. Sin embargo, un accidente como el que tuvo el pelinegro no creeia que fuera necesario.

La mujer jadeo antes de sonreirle al pelirojo "Oh, eres el hijo de Yusho Sakaki y Yoko Sakaki, sabes, cuando era muy pequeño Yuto siempre iba a los show de Yusho" se rasco la cabeza, tratando de recodar si alguna vez habia visto a Yuto en los shows de su padre, sin embargo, ninguna imagen del pelinegro llego a su mente. "De todas maneras, mi hijo esta por aca" lo llevo a escaleras arriba y empezaron a caminar por un pasillo amplio. "Me extraño que Ruri no viniera, ella dijo que vendria a visitarlo" estaba extrañada al no ver a la pelimorada alli.

"¿E-En serio? Asukasensei me dijo que estaria ocupada, pero me extraño que no le dijera nada a Kurosaki" se rasco la cabeza un poco incomodo. Se preguntaba que clase de relación tenian esos dos. Por la reacción de Shun parecia que su hermana le diria todo.

"¿No le dijo nada a Kurosaki?" se rio la mujer, poniendo una mano en su boca confundiendo a Yuya, "Me imagino que estara en su 'modo sobreprotector' como yo digo. Es una persona que se preocupa mucho por su hermanita y cuando Yuto empezo a salir con Ruri, duro casi dos meses sin aceptarlo" era divertido cuando Shun se preocupaba de más por su hermanita, ya que Ruri era muy inocente y en cierto sentido era una madre gallina.

Yuya no pudo evitar sonreir levemente "Entiendo el sentimiento, mis hermanos tambien son asi, bueno, Zarc es más tranquilo y pero Yugo, Yugo puede ser muy paranoico." rio un poco nervioso ante algunos recuerdos. Cuando tenia 7 años si tenia que hacer algo como subir a un arbol para sacar una pelota Zarc o Yugo lo hacian para que no se lastimara a pesar de que era bueno en el pasamanos.

Una chispa de curiosidad aparecieron en los ojos de Hanako "¿Que tanto?" pregunto interesada.

Las mejillas del pelirojo se tiñeron de rosa "No lo llame ayer cuando iba al hospital y Zarc dijo que Yugo estaba apunto de llamar a la policia cuando fui por su té," respondio un tanto avergonzado por la paranoia del peliazul. No pudo evitar suspirar. Tampoco iba a poder culparlo por eso.

La mujer solto una carcajada mientras ladeaba con la cabeza, "No sé quien es más sobreprotector, Shun o tu hermano" se detuvo al llegar al cuarto de su hijo y abrio la puerta. "Aqui esta Yuto, ire a atender algunos trabajos, si necesitas algo pidemelo" dijo dandoce vuelta y alejandoce por los corredores.

+++++

No tenia caso. Estaba mirando hacia arriba, a un lugar del techo donde se suponia que estaba la lampara en su habitación. La venda aun cubriendo sus ojos, no se le permitia queitarsela hasta comprobar 3 semanas o 5 a que su vista estuviera totalmente recuperada. Queria ver que hora era, Ruri habia dicho que lo veria. Pero no estaba seguro a que hora vendria.

Solto un suspiro frustrado. Maldito accidente. No es que no se arrepintiera de haber ayudado a Yuya o que lo supiera que pasaria. Pero se sentia tan frustrado ... era una persona muy independiente y no le gustaba estar alli sin hacer nada o estar dependiendo como un niño pequeño de alguien.

Oyo el rechinido de la puerta y oyo la voz de su madre: "Aqui esta Yuto, ire a atender algunos trabajos, si necesitas algo pidemelo" Sospecha que era otra persona, Ruri, Shun, Kaito y Yuri conocian esa casa. No toda, pero sabian donde estaria su cuarto. Esperaba que no fuera una de esas chicas de su secundaria. Lo ponian incomodo pero no les decia nada por educación.

"Gracias" era Yuya, que suerte. Solto un suspiro de alivio al saber que era él y no una de sus fans. Oyo unos pasos dirigirse a él antes de que se detuvieran, "Hola Yuto, ¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunto con un tono calmado y suave para no molestarlo mucho mientras agarraba la silla de la computadora para sentarse.

"Hola Yuya" forzo una sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza a donde habia escuchado la voz. Estaba un poco decepcionado de que no fuera Ruri, pero no es como si el pelirojo no fuera bienvenido, "Me siento menos cansado que ayer, pero aun asi estoy adolorido" la noche habia ayudado a su cansancio pero no su humor.

El pelirojo noto la sonrisa forzada pero no dijo nada "Te traje los apuntes de la escuela, Asukasensei me pidio que te los llevaras" se puso un poco tenso al oir eso ¿por que Ruri no pudo? Yuya noto la tension en Yuto, y se apresuro a explicar: "Ruri esta ocupada, aparentemente iba a salir y Kurosaki, he oido de Rin que tiene practicas de futbol americano a esta hora, sé que pudo haberte los llevado pero tenia explicarte la clase" sabía que el pelinegro podría pensar en algo que no era cierto y pudo notar que relajo un poco sus musculos cuando explico.

"¿Puedes dejar los apuntes en una carpeta negra? Esta cerca de mi computadora" asintio con la cabeza antes de soltar un audible:Si. Habia perdido la vista asi que no sabría que estaba haciendo. Se levanto y camino a la computadora antes de notar la carpeta y agarrarla, metiendo los hojas en esta.

"¿Tienes hecho el trabajo de Ingles?" pregunto por casualidad al verlo una carpeta azul alli. Yuto era más ordenado que el incluso, si pudiera compararlo con su cuarto diria que era una diferencia ya que debes en cuando dejaba algunas cosas por aqui y no las acomodaba. Aunque, debia esperarlo de alguien tan serio como el pelinegro.

El oji gris asintio con la cabeza, "Si... ¿podrias llevarlo mañana a la secundaria?" pregunto recostandoce en sus almuhadas, no recibio respuesta y decidio añadir: "Se lo pediria a Shun, Yuri, Kaito o a Ruri, pero aprovechando que estas aqui pense que podrias llevarlo" además no causaria ninguna molestia ya que eran del mismo salón.

"Si, no te preocupes." le sonrio a pesar de que no pudiera verlo. Agarro el trabajo con cuidado y lo metio en su bolso antes de sacar los aperitivos que tenia, "Hice algunos aperitivos, por si querias, es decir, pense que podrias estar aburrido y algo de comida podria levantar tu animo" se sento en la silla mientras ponia el bento en la mesa de noche.

Miro a la dirección donde suponia que estaba el pelirojo, "No debiste" estaba incomodo. Yuya se estaba molestando mucho con él y no lo conocia muy bien. El pelirojo miro hacia abajo. No estaba seguro si Yuto lo queria o no alli, pero haria lo mejor que podria para que se llevaran bien. Sonrio levemente y agarro uno de los aperitivos.

"Lo repito, debes estar aburrido aqui y quiero que te sientas aunque sea un poco mejor" contesto a cambio. Sonrio un poco travieso. Una pequeña idea traviesa se formo en su cabeza.

"Aun asi" aprovecho para ponerle el aperitivo en la boca. Yuto no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintio algo en rozar sus labios y luego entrar a su boca antes de encontrarse masticando de lo que era una bola de arroz con camaron y salsa. La risa de Yuya no tardo en resonar en sus oidos haciendo que sintiera un calor en sus mejillas.

"Parece que te gusto." comento divertido. Era algo que le hacian de pequeño cuando no queria tomar su medicina, pero a diferencia de esto, su madre o a su padre le hacian cosquillas a él o a sus hermanos. Yuto se abstuvo de comentar y en vez de eso, sonrio levemente.

Se alegraba en tener a Yuya alli.

++++

Yugo cerro su casillero. Ya habian terminao las clases y solo estarian pocos alumnos que eran de algunos club de deportes rondando por la secundario. Acomodo los cuaderno que tenia en su mano y puso otros en su bolso antes de mirar detras de él y soltar un grito al ver Yuri detras de él, "¿¡Que demonios!? ¿¡planeas matarme del susto o que!?" pregunto con una marca roja de enojo en su frente mientras el oji rosa lo miraba burlonamente.

"No, pero en realidad queria que me ayudaras" Yugo parpadeo desconcertado ¿Yuri? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? ¿de él? Era extraño escucharlo del bicolor morado pero sorprendemente lo dejo pasar. Tal vez por el hecho de que estaba cansado y queria ir a su casa.

"¿Por que diablos te ayudaria, lily?" lo miro recelico mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No podia ser tan malo ¿verdad? Le parecia extraño que alguien como Yuri le pidiera ayuda y muchos más en considerar ayudarlo, claro, siempre y cuando fuera una buena razon.

"Que manera de expresarte con la gente, Fusion" le sonrio a lo que el oji azul fruncio las cejas con enojo. Estaba apunto de tomar su bolso e irse pero el oji rosa lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, "Me lo pones dificil. Bien, sé que eres bueno en la mecanica y eso, quisiera que repararas mi computadora. Prometo que te pagare."

"¿Y como me pagaras?" pregunto el oji azul confundido y un poco reaccio. No era muy comun ayudar a una persona que no te agradaba, pero tenia interes por saber lo que el oji rosa tenia para él como 'paga'.

"Hubo alguien por alli que me dijo que te gustaba mucho la lasaña y las costillas de cerdo, asi que los hare si me ayudas" los ojos de Yugo brillaron con emoción. Yuri sonrio complacido. Sabia que lo habia convencido y puso una mano frente a él la cual el peliazul tomo con entuciasmo y la sacudio.

"Hecho" solto la mano del pelirosa antes de oir una risita y miro a su lado. Se desconcerto al ver a Ruri caminando junto a un chico de rizos naranjas. Recordaba vagamente que era un alumno extrangero que habia empezado a estudiar alli por que esa secundaria se dotaba en el talento y el regimen academico de sus estudiantes.

Yuri miro a la misma direacción y sonrio socarronamente "Oh, parece que tenia mucha razon" comento para si mismo. Podía ver el brillo la sonrisa de Ruri que una vez habia sido de Yuto. Aparentemente la oji rosa habia tenido 'curiosidad' por el nuevo y posiblemente se pego a él como una lapa apenas conocerlo. Que podia decir, las personas que les eran infieles a sus parejas debian ser asi; abandonan a sus parejas cuando las encuentran aburridas al conocer otra persona.

"¿Eh? ..." murmuro Yugo confuso antes de que la realización lo golpeara como una bala de caño. "¿crees que le ponga el cuerno a Yuto?" lo mio con los ojos bien abiertos. No podría creerlo. Tal vez solo eran amigos, sin embargo, Yuri no parecia dudarlo. El oji rosa lo miro perezosamente y con algo de obviedad.

"O que ya se lo esta poniendo Fusion, si te fijas podrias ver lo feliz que se ve" volvieron a mirar a los otros dos, viendo como la chica reia y tomaba el brazo del pelinaranja. Asi como si se tratase de su pareja que tuviera años de relación. En otro caso si la secundaria estuviera llena seria un escandalo.

El peliazul solto un suspiro largo "Rin esta enamorada de Ruri. Si le dijera no sé si me creeria o me golpearia" se estremcio y trago, agarrandose el estomago. De hecho sabia que su amiga lo golpearia y le gritaria. La peliverde no creeia hasta que tuviera otro testigo o una prueba. 'Caray, el amor pone ciego a más de uno' penso. Eso explicaba el dicho: el amor es ciego.

Yuri se volteo a mirarlo, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios "¿Para que decirle? Que ella se de cuenta por si misma de lo que en realidad es la Kurosaki menor" él sabia perfectamente que las mentiras tenian patas cortas, ironicamente, si fuera un tiempo bastante largo se terminarian descubriendo. Nada podia quedar oculto.

"Voy hacer como si estoy de acuerdo contigo" se rasco la nuca el bicolor banana. No estaba seguro de si hacer lo que habia dicho el contrario, pero lo haria de todas maneras.

"Es tan curioso como las personas tienen una mascara en su rostro. No las notas hasta que sea tarde" Yuri se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar antes de que Yugo le agarrara de la muñeca haciendo que lo mirara. El oji azul noto la confusión en los ojos rosas del pelirosa.

"¿Cuando fue la primera vez que sospechaste de esto?" las cejas de Yuri se alzaron. Estaba sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar sonreir levemente. Yugo estaba dispuesto a

escuchar algo que los demás no harian. Honestamente no sabia lo que pensaba al preguntar eso. Sin embargo, tenia curiosidad. Yuri aparentemente estaba al pendiente de las personas doble cara y es algo que le llamaba la atención de él.

"Si quieres saberlo, ve a mi casa cuando vayas a arreglas mi computadora" le solto ante la respuesta y vio como se alejaba. Dejandolo alli solo, pensativo.

+++++

"¿Sabes donde esta Ruri?" pregunto Yuto agarrando uno de los aperitivos, Yuya se habia ofrecido amablemente a calentarselos, pero tenia la idea de que él podria perderse en la mansion facilmente. Por lo que nego y los habia dejado asi.

"No, pero todavia estaba en la secundaria. Posiblemente no habia salido aun" contesto poniendo una mano en su barbilla. No estaba seguro pero habia algo mal con la oji rosa. Aunque se decia que no era más que su imaginación, no paraba de pensarlo. 'Es mejor quedarme callado, no quisiera meterme en un gran problema' penso con un suspiro suave.

"Ella a veces tiene horarios en la practica de piano, pocas veces se los cambian" Se recosto en las almuhadas mientras buscaba con su tacto otro de los bocadillos. "Cambiando de tema, ¿donde aprendiste a cocinar?" debia admitir que el pelirojo era bueno en la cocina.

"Mamá nos enceña a todos, pero mayormente Zarc o yo cocinamos el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena cuando nuestros padres no estan." contesto el oji carmin. Suspiro silenciosamente cuando recordo la falta de sus padres en la casa.

"¿Y tu hermano Yugo?" le extrañaba que no dijera nada del peliazul. Dudaba de por si que fuera flojo por lo que habia visto en el equipo de Futball. 'No es capitan de futtball por nada' penso.

"En la mañana se la pasa durmiendo y tengo que ir a despertarlo cuando papá no esta, es un dormilon" se rio levemente al recordar el expectaculo que era su hermano mayor. Yuto no pudo evitar sonreir al imaginarselo "pero tambien nos ayuda en la cocina cuando no tiene que hacer practica o trabajar." Yugo era de terminar de hacer oficios rapidamente para ponerse hacer otra cosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia de donde saco esa costumbre. Saco los apuntes y luego miro al pelinegro, "¿Entendiste todo no? No soy muy bueno explicando esto" pregunto un tanto apenado.

"No te preocupes, lo entendí. Lamento que te molestaras tanto conmigo" le sonrio levemente al oji carmin. Tendría un monton de trabajo y mucho que hacer cuando se recuperara.

"No te preocupes. En parte sé como te sientes, yo una vez estuve en una situación parecida" sonrio un tanto triste, al recordar que no habia podido ser un niño normal al estar encerrado en el hospital por tanto tiempo "Por eso digo que te recuperaras pronto" le sonrio poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Yuto cayo en silencio antes de sonreir.

"Al principio estaba un poco decepcionado por que estuvieras aqui, sin embargo, es bastante divertido" Las mejillas de Yuya se tiñeron de rojo sintiendose feliz de oir esas palabras. Debia admitir que esa hora de charla le habia divertido.

"En ese caso ¿puedo venir mañana?" pregunto entusiasmado poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. Yuto pudo sentir el peso de la cama. No sabia si Yuya se habia sentado o que habia puesto algo en ella.

"Por supuesto." por alguna razon ya estaba ansioso por que fuera mañana. No sabía por que, pero le gustaba la idea de que el oji carmin lo viniera a visitar. Posiblemente por el hecho de que ese día habia estado aburrido en la mañana y Yuya habia venido para animarlo.

"Ya me voy, ¿quieres escuchar la radeo? Podria ser mejor" pregunto al ver una pequeña radeo con forma de berengena en escritorio. Yuto lo penso, era una buena idea, cuando hacia sus trabajos encendia la radeo para distraerse un poco.

"Si, ponlo en la mesa de noche," el oji carmin tomo con cuidado el radeo, revisando las baterias, funsionaban, eso era bueno, no hacia falta cambiarselas. La puso y la encendio. No tardo en oir una cancion que reconocio facilmente: His world.

"Me gusta esta cancion" comento chasqueando los dedos. Yuto por su parte, imagino al oji carmin sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza mientras oia la cancion y eso le dio el impulso de sonreir. Lo que no sabia era que el bicolor verde en realidad se habia puesto a bailar hasta que tropezo y cayo a la cama sobre el oji gris sobresaltandolo. "¡Lo siento! ¡Tropece!" se sonrojo apenado mientras esforzaba para que el pelinegro lo escuchara. ¡Que torpe habia sido! Por lo menos no lo habia visto. El bicolor violeta dirigio sus manos al rostro del oji carmin haciendolo sonrojar más cuando froto sus pulgares con sus mejillas, acariciandolas.

Yuto no pudo evitar seguir acariciando la suave piel del bicolor verde hasta que reacciono y lo solto. "Esta bien, ten más cuidado la proxima" oyo una risa nerviosa mientras sentia como el peso sobre él se quitaba, pudo suponer que Yuya estaba apenado.

"M-Me voy, ya es un poco tarde, hasta mañana Yuto!" se fue casi volando de la puerta mientras el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza, divertido. Yuya corrio por las escaleras antes de detenerse para tomar aire, "Que verguenza" camino a la puerta y la abrio, sobresaltandose al ver a Hanako alli, "SSeñora Rebellion, yya me iba" se rasco la nuca nervioso.

"No te preocupes por eso, ven a vernos pronto" dijo la mujer antes de ver como el bicolor verde se iba. La pelinegra cerro la puerta antes de subir a la habitación de su hijo, "Como estuvo la visita?" pregunto divertida al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. Yuya tenia un don para hacer sonreir a las personas. Yuto le habia dado sonrisas forzadas desde el accidente.

El bicolor violeta se sobresalto y luego giro la cabeza a la dirección donde estaba su madre "Yuya es más amable de lo que creei" murmuro. Hasta ahroa le habia sorprendido la amabilidad del chico.

"Oh ¿no lo conocias?" alzo las cejas sorprendidos. Habia creido que su hijo conocia al muchacho.

"Ayer apenas lo conocí, pero es muy agradable" contesto acostandose en la cama con cuidado. Tratando de que el dolor de sus costillas rotas no fuera tanto.

Hanako asintio con la cabeza. Sonriendo levemente mientras ponia una mano en su cadera "Si que lo es"

++++

"Ya llegue!" exclamo Yuya al abrir la puerta, respirando con dificultad por que había corrido a su casa, noto que Yugo jugaba con sus videojuegos en la sala, apretando violentamente los botones con desesperación por ganar. Zarc se asomo de inmediato de la cocina, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es bueno que llegas! Yuya, no pense que te tardarias tanto" comento secando sus manos con un pañuelo. Debio imaginarselo, pero sabia que su hermanito llegaria tarde o temprano por lo que no debia preocuparse.

"Me entretube charlando con Yuto" rio nervioso y apenado antes de mirar a Yugo que apenas y le habia mirado, pues cuando estaba concentrado en algo ignoraba todo a su alrededor. "¿Como te fue en la practica, Yugo?" pregunto el pelirojo.

La pregunta hizo que el peliazul le diera pausa al juego y mirara a su hermano con un poco de frustración "Na, no pudimos hacer nada. El idiota de Sawatari encendio los aspersores y arruino la practica, asi que tuvimos que irnos temprano, pero juro que eso no se va a quedar asi!" exclamo agitando los brazos con enojo y haciendo un puchero. El pelirojo se rasco la cabeza. Entendía el por que se sentia frustado su hermano. El mismo pelimarron habia arruinado sus pinceles que Zarc le habia regalado y decir que su hermano estaba furioso era poco. Por una buena razón había hecho que el pelimarron no se creyera intocable, por las pruebas que habia presentado y el mismo Shingo tuvo que pagar los pinceles rotos luego de recibir varios golpes por cortesía de Yugo.

"Si vas hacerle otra broma a Sawatari hay un poco de pintura en el garash" No era la primera vez que él y Yugo le hacian bromas a Shingo. Él solo lo hacia por diversión mientras que Yugo para desquitarse.

"Eso me da una buena idea" Rio mientras se frotaba las manos. Estaban ancioso para que llegara él día de mañana.

"A veces me pregunto como se las arreglan para que no los descubran." nego con la cabeza mientras se reia entre dientes mientras revolvia la ensalada.

El peliazul lo miro y luego lo apunto con un dedo acusador "No te hagas el más maduro ni mucho menos el santo, Zarc! ¡Tambien lo disfrutas! Te pones mueres de la risa y tambien nos ayudas" puso sus manos en las caderas. La familia Sakaki era una familia alegre y sin ninguna esquina donde podria caber aunque fuera un poco de aburrimiento. El albino se rio desde la cocina a lo que Yuya no pudo evitar unirse

"¿Aproposito como te fue con Yuto?" pregunto el bicolor verde claro. Yuya se sento junto a Yugo el cual había reiniciado su partida de juegos nuevamente.

"Me fue bien. Aunque me parecio raro que Ruri no estuviera en su casa, ella prometio que lo visitaria" miro hacia abajo incomodo, se estaba metiendo en un asunto que no le correspondia, pero la promesa de Ruri le sono tan vacia. Sacudio la cabeza y se recosto en el sofá. Solo debia estar cansado. Si, tal vez eso.

Miro hacia la sala dejando que se cocinara la comida "Que raro, la vi en la secundaria y no parecia estar ocupada" Zarc se encogio de hombros. No conocía mucho a los Kurosaki. Su amigo Reiji por otra parte, parecía tener un interes 'especial' por Shun. No era estupido para no notar las miradas que Reiji le daba a Shun a pesar que su amigo ocultaba bien sus emociones.

Quito el juego y luego cambio los canales "¿Tu tambien la viste?" Recordo brevemente que habia visto a la menor con Dennis. Se rasco la cabeza cuando las palabras que le habia dicho Yuri volvieron a su cabeza. El oji rosa lo habia confundido mucho pero él tenia algunos buenos argumentos.

"¿A que hora la viste?" pregunto Yuya con curiosidad ¿desde cuando era tan metido en asuntos que no le correspondian? Tal vez Sora le habia dado esa mala costumbre.

"Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y estaba apunto de irme, luego Yuri se topo conmigo y dijo que el me buscaba" contesto poniendo sus brazos en los apoya brazos. No habia pensado tanto en el asunto, de hecho se sentia raro en decir esas palabras.

A Zarc y a Yuya no les extraño que Yugo hablara de más, pero lo de Yuri ensendio su curiosidad "¿Te buscaba?" inclino la cabeza adorablemente. Por lo que sabía Yuri solamente se topaba con Yugo y de alli de la nada empezaban a pelear, pero era raro que el pelirosa esta vez buscara a su hermano.

"Si! ¡Dijo que queria que le arreglara su computadora a cambio de lasaña y costillas de cerdo!" Ambos hermano se miraron extrañados. Les sorprendia que Yugo no pensara que Yuri envenaria la comida. Sabian que no lo haria, pero de todas maneras era una sorpresa que no lo hubiera pensado.

"Bien, me sorprende que ayas aceptado asi de facil pero creo que es una mejoria," comento Zarc encogiendose de hombros. No iba a decir algo que hiciera que Yugo empezara con sus quejas. Se volteo y empezo a ir a la cocina para sacar la comida. Yuya se levanto del sofá y fue a bañarse mientras Yugo se encogia de hombros tambien y seguia viendo de la tele.

++++

Yuto estaba acostado, escuchando el ruido de la radio, habia sido bastante bueno para distraerse por una hora, pero estaba aburrido, solto un suspiro y busco con su tacto el radeo antes de apagarlo. Oyo unos pasos y luego el ruido de la puerta abriendose, "Yuto ¿como te sientes?" esa era la voz de Shun. Volteo su cabeza a su dirección.

"Mejor. Aunque estoy un poco aburrido. ¿como fue tu practica?"

"Arg, el equipo y yo estabamos practicando hasta que Sawatari se le ocurrio la grandiosa idea de encender los aspersores" Hablo con enojo mientras se sentaba cerca de su amigo. Yuto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Shingo y Shun habian tenido muchos problemas desde que se conocieron. Aunque no podia culpar a su mejor amigo, Shingo era un dolor de cabeza.

"Supongo que tendra al equipo sobre él ¿verdad?" pregunto el pelinegro. Sabia que el equipo de futbol americano tenia sus rencores y no iban a olvidar facilmente lo que Shingo habia hecho. Pero él sabia bien que solo habia una llave para los aspersores y eso significaba que debio haber arruinado la practica del equipo de futbol sooquer.

"Lo tiene. Pero se las arregla para escaparse" bufo cruzando de brazos antes de acordarse de algo, "¿Sakaki vino para darte los apuntes?" pregunto casualmente mirando una carpeta negra donde sobresalian los apuntes.

"Si. Pero ¿sabes donde fue Ruri?" tendria más respuestas con Shun. Habia esperado que Ruri estuviera con él, pero no era asi.

"La vi en la secundaria antes de que fuera a sus practicas de piano. Creo que estaba ayudando a Edo sensei a limpiar el salón de fisica" contesto el peliverde. Sabia que su amigo se preocupaba por su hermana. Era una de las varias razones por las que habia dejado que fuera novio de su hermana. Fue incomodo al principio, pero ahora todo era mejor. Sin embargo estaba al tanto de la distancia que algunas veces Ruri marcaba. Yuto y él habian deducido que era por que necesitaba su espacio.

"Es bueno saberlo." murmuro en voz baja. Shun pudo decir que pudo haber hablado con alguien. Y ese alguien debio haber sido Yuri. Era la unica persona don la que Yuto pudo hablar. A pesar que el oji rosa no estuviera tan interesado algunas veces ayudaba en algo. (Tomen en cuenta la palabra 'Algunas veces')

"¿Yuri te mete cosas en la cabeza?" pregunto estrechando los ojos con molestia. No entendía por que el pelirosa tenia problemas con su hermana. Bueno, sabia que no todas las personas no se llevaban bien pero aun asi...

"Ambos sabemos que no fue mi mejor idea. A Yuri nunca le agrado Ruri" contesto. Incluso si no le hubiera pedido su opinion, no aliviaria la inquietud que sentia ahora. Ladeo con la cabeza "Y dime, como le ha ido a Kaito en la practica de esgrima?" pregunto. Esperaba que con esto la charla tuviera un ritmo más positivo

Shun ya sabia donde venia eso, pero sabia que no deberia causarle más inquietudes a su amigo "Kaito ha mejorado mucho con la ayuda de Zarc, pero según Kaito, él puede ser un demonio en la esgrima" contesto cruzando los brazos.

"¿Un demonio?" pregunto el oji gris un tanto sorprendido. Habia esperado algo más que viniera de uno de los hermanos de Yuya. Posiblemente fuera por el hecho de que venia de una familia de talento. Aunque en si, habia oido que el albino era bastante bueno en la esgrima.

"No lo he visto todavia. Pero debe ser bueno como para que Kaito se exprese de esa manera de él" se encogio de hombros, no tenía idea de lo que era la esgrima, sin embargo, Yuto podía hacerse una idea de como era. El oji gris sonrio como seguian hablando. Sin duda estar alli hablando con su mejor amigo era mejor que estar solo.

++++

A la mañana siguiente

Yuya espero pacientemente a que la campana sonara. Estaba muy ancioso por ver a Yuto de nuevo, había hecho otros aperitivos más para el pelinegro. "Mamá nos mando brownies de su viaje en Florida," comento Zarc con una pequeña sonrisa. En sus manos habia una caja de color rosa con blanco, en ellos habia una nota morada con la imagen de un puente, la letra de Yoko escrita en ella.

Yugo agarro uno de los brownies y le dio una mordida, "Que suerte, oye Yuya ¿no quieres tomar uno para llevarlo a la secundaria?" pregunta mientras Zarc lo miraba tambien. El pelirojo leeia detenidamente el trabajo de ingles que habia hecho antes de mirar a sus hermanos. Tenia la tentasión de ir y tomar uno de los postres, un pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza.

"Lo haria, sin embargo, sabes como es Sora. Si me ve con un brownie no tardara en venir aqui y asaltar la cocina" contesto guardando su trabajo. Ambos hermanos se miraron al recordar lo que habia sucedido la ultima vez cuando Yoko habia hecho brownies. No es que Yugo tenia reconres, pero Sora se habia comido varios de ellos.

"Cierto. E incluso lo invite esta tarde para jugar video juegos, Zarc guarda los brownies!" exclamo el oji azul para diversión de Yuya. El albino por su parte ya se encontraba guardando los postres detras de las verduras. No es como si pudiera culparlos de todas maneras.

Salieron de la casa, caminando por la calle directo a la escuela, "Yugo, ¿trajiste la pintura?" pregunto el oji amarillo al notar el bulto en el bolso de su hermano menor. Este le sonrio traviesamente con un brillo ludico en sus ojos.

Señalo su bolso, guiñando uno de sus ojos "¡junto con harina y polvo pica pica!" Zarc levanto una ceja. No se habia dado cuenta cuando el peliazul habia tomado las otras dos cosas. Se encogio de hombros mientras acomodaba su espada de esgrima en su hombro.

Yuya ladeo con la cabeza. Imaginandose lo que pasaria. "Shingo tendra una desagradable sorpresa" comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Shh, hay esta" susurro Zarc a lo que callaron mientras pasaban cerca del pelimarron que estaba presumiendo con sus amigos. Yugo le dedico una mirada desagradable al bicolor amarillo antes de que entraran. "Ire a ver a los muchachos, nos vemos más tarde" se fue por los pasillos a lo que Yugo miro a Yuya con una sonrisa.

"Oye, Yuya, todavia tengo unos minutos antes de mi clase con Edosensei, me ayudas con la broma?" pregunto el bicolor banana poniendo una mano en su cadera. Yuya debia admitir que queria, sin embargo, miro hacia a su salon y nego con la cabeza par desconcierto de mayor.

"Lo siento, Yugo, tengo que entregarle el trabajo de ingles a Kotorisensei." le sonrio en modo de disculpa antes de ir a su salón de clases, dejando al peliazul solo.

Hombre, esperaba que Yuya lo pudiera ayudar, sin embargo, necesitaba alguien para vigilar la entrada de los vestidores. "Ou. Supongo que la diversión sera para mi" hizo un puchero antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a los vestidores, necesitaba poner eso en el casillero de Shingo antes de que lo descubrieran.

+++++

Yuya se sento en su mesa cuando la campana sono, saco su trabajo y el de Yuto como su profesora de ingles entraba, era una mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos, usaba una camisa blanca con verde, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos. "Kotorisensei!" llamo antes de levantarse y poner el trabajo de Yuto, "Yuto me pidio que se lo llevara." murmuro llamando la atención de las chicas.

"Esta bien, Yuyakun ¿podrias recoger los trabajos de tus compañeros?" asintio con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Algunas chicas lo miraron al pasar a agarrar los trabajo, pero ignoro la mirada y puso los trabajos en el escritorio.

Yuzu se inclino ligeramente a él, con una mirada un tanto seria "Oye, Yuya, me parece que no deberias toparte con alguna de esas chicas luego, posiblemente te empience a hostigar por Yuto" comento con un ceño fruncido. El desagrado pintado en su rostro. Se rasco la cabeza. Genial, se habia metido en problemas.

Algunas horas más tarde. "El proximo martes les entregare el trabajo." dijo Kotori con una sonrisa. Yuya hacia todo lo posible para tomar sus cosas lo más rapido que podia e irse de alli. Desgraciadamente el destino estaba en su contra.

"Sakakikun" llamo una chica con una sonrisa fingida, no molestandose en recordar su nombre. Yuya no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de la chica. "Conoces a Yutos-enpai ¿no?" inmediatamente capto lo que queria y agarro su bolso, preparado para irse "¿Podrias llevarle-" la chica fue interrumpida cuando Yuzu agarro del brazo al pelirojo y lo llevo a la entrada.

La oji azul le daba miradas desagradables a la chica. Obviamente molesta por el sucio plan de quererlo usar como un objeto de envio "Lo siento, pero Yuya tiene cosas que hacer" con esto salieron del salón mientras el oji carmin soltaba un suspiro de alivio que ni siquiera sabia que contenia.

"Gracias por eso, Yuzu" puso sus manos en los bolsillos como su amiga le daba una sonrisita. Ambos empezaron a caminar a la dirección del gimnasio donde tendrían su proxima clase.

"No te iba a dejar solo en las garras de esas arpias," bromeo a lo que ambos rieron levemente hasta que vieron a Yugo con una sonrisa fuera de los vestidores. "Yugo, ¿que pasa con esa sonrisa?" lo miro con sospecha. Solo el bicolor amarillos sonreia de esa manera cuando planeaba algo. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron de manera complice. "¿Que traman esta vez?" esperaba que sus amigos no se metieran en problemas por que si no ella no los iba a salvar esta vez.

"Shingo se lo busco." respondio vagamente con un encogimiento de hombros. Yuzu siguio mirandolo acusadoramente a lo que levanto las manos con resignación "Y no es como si me culparan, tiene detras tambien al equipo de futbol americano tambien" esto hizo que la cara de la chica cayera un poco.

"Me imagino en el lio en que se metio" suspiro la pelirosa sudando. Tener al equipo de fútbol americano detra de ti era algo que nunca desearias. Muchos de los jugadores eran algo violentos e imaginaba en que problema se habia metido Shingo, más con el equipo de futbol sooker y Yugo planeando lo que planeara el hijo del alcalde no tendria tanta suerte. Yuri se acerco al oji azul y sonrio levemente cuando vio a Shingo entrar a los vestidores.

"Parece que la victima va a la trampa" comento el oji rosa en voz baja. Yugo sonrio. Eso era con lo que contaba. Yuzu y Yuya se miraron sorprendidos ¿Yuri estaba tambien en eso?

++++

Yugo se apresuraba a hacer lo mejor posible la broma, acomodando los cables, la secadora junto con la pintura, pronto sonaria la campana y Shingo tenia practicas de baseball "Fusion ¿que haces?" el oji azul logro contener un grito de sopresa y miro hacia atras.

"No creo que te importe mucho" contesto antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con lo que hacia, sudando 'rayos, debo apresurarme, si no tendre varios problemas si alguien más me ve aquí y me delata' penso con un ceño fruncido antes de ver como las manos de Yuri lo ayudaban. Espera ¿Yuri lo estaba ayudando?

"A decir verdad, me interesa," contesto Yuri con una sonrisa y algo en su mirada que Yugo no podia identificar "Tengo varios conflictos con ese mequetrefe. Desquitarme no me haria mal y creo que podría ayudarte." insinuo a lo que el peliazul asintio con una sonrisa malevola. El pelirosa contemplo aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del oji azul.

+++++

Zarc no estaba impresionado cuando oyó un estruendo en los vestidores. En vez de eso, se rio al oir los gritos de Shingo y sus lacayos. "¿Este tipo de cosas en normal en tu familia?" pregunto una voz a su lado a lo que solamente sonrio. Mirando al chico de cabell rubio con verde y ojos grises, usaba una camisa blanca con azul oscuro, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

"Cada uno de nosotros tiene su personalidad." sonrio mientras agarraba una camara y luego se asomaba de los casilleros, vindo como un bote de pintura caia sobre la cabeza de Shingo antes de que esta accionara la secadora de cabello que disparo la harina y el polvo pica pica que Yugo habia vaciado en esta, "Entre eso, te sorprenderia saber las travesuras que hago para luego hacerme el santo" comento. Kaito arqueo una ceja. Hasta ahora, el albino le parecia más maduro, pero al igual que sus hermanos tenia una alma infantil dentro de él. Se acerco y se asomo para ver a Shingo cubierto de harina y pintura, rascandoce con rabia su cuerpo ocacionando risitas de Zarc.

Una pequeña curba tiro de sus labios en una sonrisa invisible, "Esto lo causo tu hermano." no es una pregunta si no una afirmación. Conocía perfectamente a Yugo Sakaki como para no saber que él había sido la mente maestra detras de esto.

"Parece que alguien se vengo de lo que usted a la practica del equipo de Futbol, jefe." murmuro un chico de cabello verde y ojos marrones pasandole una tuaya al pelimarron. Zarc no se molesto en recordar su nombre, pero sabia que era uno de los lacayos del idiota.

"¡Callate! Demonios, estoy seguro que el maldito de Yugo hizo esto. Y tan divertido que parecia vengarme de él y Kurosaki, pero no se quedara asi." exclamo el oji gris mientras se limpiaba con furia su cara y cabello. El peliazul le pagaria caro.

"Claro que no lo hara." comento en voz baja el oji amarillo con una sonrisa siniestra. Kaito no pudo evitar preguntarse si esta actitud tenía que ver con las 'travesuras' que hacía el albino o simplemente era otro lado que no conocía de este.

++++

"Wow, Sawatari, parece que tienes una 'pequeña' mancha sobre ti" comento Yugo riendoce a carcajadas mientras su hermano y todos a su alrededor se reian a carcajadas. El peliazul le dio una mirada a su complice que tenia una sonrisa que no tenia nada que envidiarle a la de un tiburon.

La cascara de platano le dedico una mirada fulminante mientras se acercaba al peliazul, "Sé que hiciste esto, asi que preparate por que tendras bastantes problemas" amenazo apuntandole con su dedo indice.

Yugo por otro lado parpadeo fingiendo confusion"¿Perdon? No me acuerdo de hacer eso." constesto el oji azul con una mirada inocente que hizo que Yuya se riera un poco más. Aparentemente las lecciones de actuación que habia recibido de él habian servido de mucho. "O que? ¿Me culparas tambien de que hayas arruinado la practica de los equipos de deporte de la escuela cuando en realidad tu lo hiciste?" pregunto al ver que Zarc se acercaba junto a Edo, detras de ellos venia Kaito que presenciaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisita.

Shingo por otro lado, sonrio engreidamente. Parecia que Yugo era más tonto de lo que creeia "Gracias por la idea" respondio a cambio. A su lado, Yabame, Kakitomo y Otomo retrocedieron al ver a Edo detras del oji gris.

"Asi que tu fuiste el que encendio los aspersores, Sawatari." dijo una voz seria detras del pelimarron que hizo que este se pusiera palido. Lentamente el bicolor amarillo se dio la vuelta para hacerse frente con un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos azules, usando una camisa gris con negro, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones junto a él se encontraba Zarc con una amplia sonrisa maligna que le envio escalofríos por la espalda "Al director le encantara citar a su padre a la dirección" Shingo trago y murmuro una maldición en voz baja mientras Edo lo guiaba a la dirección, detras de él las personas se reian. En especial a Yugo y Yuri que se morian a carcajadas.

"Ustedes dos si que son unos genios malevolos," comento Yuya riendose levemente mirando a Yuri y a Yugo que solo sonrieron con orgullo. Esto llamo la atención de Zarc: no podria creer que su hermano haya trabajado con el pelirosa para esa broma. Sin embargo, por las cosas que Kaito le decia, Yuri tenia varios conflictos con el oji gris asi que pudo suponer el por que debio ayudarlo.

El pelirosa se dio la vuelta y miro al peliazul "Fusion tiene más cerebro del que pense" Yuzu ladeo con la cabeza cuando oyo el comentario mientras los otros dos hermanos sonreian torcidamente. La 'tregua' que habían formado esos dos se habia acabado.

Yugo lo mio indignado al oir eso "¡Voy a hacer como que no oí eso!" se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos.

El oji rosa sonrio solamente y se dio la vuelta, empezando a caminar "Era un cumplido" Yuya no pudo evitar sonreir nerviosamente al ver el pequeño tic en el ojo de su hermano mayor. Por supuesto, este no sabia si estar enojado o frustrado ¿por que a quien se le ocurriria decir algo asi como un cumplido?

"Vaya cumplido que haces" levanto la voz para que lo oyera, con una mirada amargamente en sus ojos. Los demás se encogieron de hombros. Las cosas entre Yugo y Yuri habían volvido como antes. Zarc solto una leve risa antes de mirar a Kaito.

"¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar en la cafeteria?" pregunto el albino poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Su trabajo estaba hecho, asi que no tendría problemas con ir con su compañero a la cafeteria con sus hermanos.

"Si, solo ire a buscar algunos libros" contesto Kaito dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia los casilleros. Zarc les dio una seña para que fueran a adelantarse a lo que asintieron.

"Oye Yuya ¿no ibas con Yuto?" pregunto la oji azul poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Yugo lo miro mientras empezaban a dirigirse con calma a la cafeteria.

"Solo unos mintuos más, tengo hambre." contesto a cambio mientras frotaba a su estomago. Podría ir a ver a Yuto un poco más tarde y asi lo hizo. Cuando salio de la secundaria luedo de almorzar, fue directo a la mansión del pelinegro. Aunque se sorprendio al ver a Kurosaki alli.

"No pense verte aqui" dijo el oji amarillo cruzando de brazos. "Oí que tu hermano le hizo una broma a Sawatari" puso sus manos en las rejas. Recordaba las charlas que habían tenido sus compañeros de practica, estba el rumor de que supuestamente Yugo habia hecho la broma. Aunque fue divertido ver a Shingo con su ego y orgullo por el suelo.

"Él estaba enojado por que le arruinaron la practica de futbol al igual que a ti" contesto. Riendo un poco al recordar lo que le habia pasado en la secundaria. El oji

amarillo suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreir, lo cual fue bastante raro para Yuya.

"Es lo que se merece" Cruzo de brazos antes de mirar al frente, donde una Maid salio de la casa y se detuvo frente a la reja. Tenía una expresión tranquila mientras su mano se acercaba a tomar la reja.

"Yutosan se encuentra dormido ¿aun quieren pasar?" pregunto la maid. Esperando la respuesta para abrir la reja o retirarse a la casa.

"SSi" contesto el pelirojo. Un poco decepcionado de que el pelinegro estuviera durmiendo, Shun por su parte, solo asintio con la cabeza antes de que la mujer abriera la reja, dejandolos pasar y adentrarse a la mansión. Yuya se giro sobre sus talones y miro a la mujer, sacando su bento, "¿Puede guardar esto? Era para Yuto, pero como esta dormido no creo que pueda darselo ahora" la maid asintio y se inclino tomando el bento para luego irse a la cocina.

Yuya corrio de inmediato escaleras a arriba para seguir a Shun por los corredores. No queria perderse entre los pasillos de esa enorme casa. Entro junto al peliverde viendo al oji gris durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama, un libro de Braille sobre su estomago. Probablemente por el hecho de que estuviera leyendo antes de dormirse. Se acerco y agarro el libro, poniendolo en la mesa de noche.

Shun lo miro antes de asomarse por el pasillo con un ceño fruncido, "Ruri no esta aqui" comento para si mismo. De ser asi, ya habria oido la voz de su hermanita por los corredores. Yuya lo miro antes de desviar la mirada. Ese asunto no era suyo pero tuvo la necesidad de contestar.

"Estaba con Rin cuando sali de la secundaria." El peliverde lo miro y alzo una ceja ¿por que estaba tan atento de lo que su hermana estaba haciendo? Tal vez era su imaginación, aun asi no pudo evitar sentirce un poco desconfiado.

"¿Como sabes eso?" se cruzo de brazos mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo. Mirando fijamente al pelirojo.

Puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza luego de sentarse "Yugo se andaba quejando de que Rin no podria ayudarlo con los materiales de su projecto por estar con Ruri." luego de decir esto, la puerta se abrio, revelando a la madre de Yuto. Sostenia una bandeja donde tenia galletas y refrescos

"Hola, Shun, Yuya, es bueno verlos." saludo Hanako entrando a la habitación y poniendo la bandeja en la mesa de noche de su hijo. "Yuto necesitaba ir a unas pruebas, asi que regreso cansado y termino por dormirse al leer ese libro." contesto a

la confusion de ambos adolecentes los cuales asintieron con la cabeza antes de que Hanako les hiciera una seña para tomar alguna galleta y un refresco lo cual Yuya hizo. Shun solo tomo un refresco a lo que la mujer de cabello negro lo miro, "Shun se me hizo raro no ver a Ruri hoy" comento la mujer sentandose en el borde de la cama de su hijo.

"Lo sé, ha estado actuando extraño ultimamente. Sin embargo, Yuto y yo supusimos que necesitaba su tiempo" contesto el oji amarillo con un leve ceño fruncido. Yuya trato de apartar su mente de la conversación y agarro unas cuantas galletas en sus manos.

"Supongo que si, pero no la veo tanto tiempo como antes" puso sus manos en las caderas. Oyo un zumbido que vino del bolsillo de Yuya, el pelirojo dijo una disculpa antes de agarrar su telefono y mirar.

"Lo siento, uno de mis amigos me envio un mensaje para recordarme veriamos una pelicula hoy." Se levanto de la cama, había olvidado que él, Gong, Serena y Yuzu irian a ver una pelicula. Hanako por otro lado solo sonrio tranquilizadoramente.

"Ni te preocupes tanto, Yuya," ambos salieron por la puesta. La mujer se iria a la puerta para asegurar de que el oji carmin no se perdiera en la casa. "Y dime ¿podrias darme tu numero de telefono? Creo que seria bueno que me dijeras las tareas que tiene Yuto" pidio la pelinegra. Yuya se extraño por esto aunque era una argumento bastante valido.

++++

"Entonces ¿Yuto no estaba despierto?" pregunto una chica de cabellos azules con ojos verdes, usaba una chaqueta roja sobre una camisa azul, pantalones blancos y botas negras. Su nombre era Serena y era novia de Yuzu. La peliazul iba abrazando los hombros de la pelirosa que tenia una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en esta.

"Estaba cansado, no creo que deba ser facil tener dos costillas rotas y ser ciego" contesto Yuya poniendo sus manos detras de la cabeza y caminando junto a sus amigos. Estaba bastante preocupado por las costillas del oji gris. Debio haber sido doloroso cuando se fragturaron.

"No te preocupes tanto, Yuya, Gong esta seguro de que alguien debio cargarlo y llevarlo al hospital" contesto un hombre de cabello negro con ojos negros, usaba una camisa negra con un chaleco blanco con rojo, pantalones blancos y zandalias japonesas tradicionales. Era Gongenzaka, uno de los mejores amigos de Yuya.

"Si ustedes lo dicen" Serena y Yuzu se miraron, sabían muy bien el por que el pelirojo se preocupaba mucho por las personas. Por que nunca queria que la gente pasara por lo que el tuvo que pasar.

Minutos más tarde, el pelirojo se dirigio a su casa, encontrandose con Yugo y un chico de cabellos celestes usando una camisa verde con chaqueta azul, pantalones beige y zapatos azules. Miro hacia el televisor el cual estaba prendido y sonrio, Sora y su hermano de seguro debieron quedarse dormidos, agarro el control y lo apago antes de ir escaleras arriba para ir a su cama hasta que su telefono vibro. El pelirojo lo agarro y alzo una ceja cuando vio el numero desconocido, pero de todas maneras respondio.

"Hola?" pregunto mientras entraba a su habitación y se tiraba en la cama.

"Yuya" Abrio ligeramente los ojos al oir la voz. Era Yuto, se preguntaba si en realidad la madre de Yuto había querido que le dijera las cosas que sucedian en la escuela o si en realidad era para el oji gris "Mamá me dijo que te habias ido antes de despertarme y que ella pidio tu numero y me lo dio por si queria hablar contigo" el pelinegro le contesto como si le hubiera leido la mente.

Sacudio ligeramente la cabeza, abrazando una almuhada con su brazo "No queria molestarte. Estabas profundamente dormido" Yuto no pudo evitar sonreir un poco. A decir verdad le hubiera gustado que el oji carmin se hubiera quedado.

"Me hicieron algunos examenes, la fragtura de mis costillas no es tan grave como pensaron anteriormente" se recosto en las almuhadas, con una de sus manos arrastraba los dedos en su libro de braille, imaginandose las letras y palabras en su cabeza. "Shun me conto lo que sucedio en la escuela ¿realmente tu hermano le hizo una broma a Shingo?" se rio al recordarlo, sus hermanos a veces eran un par de diablos.

"Lo hicieron, aunque no creo que te dijo lo que hizo Zarc. Resulta que le dijo a Edo sensei que Singo queria vengarse de mi hermano y bueno, creo que sabras lo que paso despues," el pelirojo balanceo sus piernas. Oyó una risa desde el otro lado de la linea y se sonrojo. La risa de Yuto era hermosa. Sacudio la cabeza jugo con un mechon de su cabello.

Una sonrisa se coloco en los labios de Yuto "Me lo imagino. Shingo debio estar un gran problema" se rio un poco más. Yuya no pudo evitar sonreir. El polvo rojo aun cubriendo sus mejillas.

"Creeme, oi muchos gritos de la dirección. Supongo que el padre de Shingo y el

director estuvieron muy ocupados" No era una mentira. Realmente pudo oir los gritos cada vez que pasaba por el pasillo, entre ellos la voz de Shingo tambien estaba alli, aparentemente defendiendose con cualquier tonteria que se le ocurriera.

"No quiero imaginarme el castigo que ahora tiene Shingo." Yuto paso una mano por sus cabellos, soltando un suspiro. Yuya se rio al recordar la cara de Shingo cuando salio de la dirección. Sabía que el director debío haber puesto un castigo para el pelimarron luego de arruinar las practicas de deporte.

"Si me entero de algo, seras el primero en saberlo" contesto. El oji gris sonrio, era un consuelo que el oji carmin le contaria todo lo que pasara en la secundaria mientras no pudiera ver.

"Gracias Yuya" se enderezo antes de tomar uno de los aperitivos que el oji carmin le habia dejado y metiendoselo a la boca.

"Ni lo mensiones." el pelirojo sonrio antes de mirar uno de las obras que tenia en un estante y se le ocurrio una idea, "¿Te gustan los libros? Podría pasarte algunos de mis libros y obras"

"Me gustaria, pero no creo que sea posibem leerlos ahora, Yuya" la sonrisa de Yuto cayo, volviendose una ligera mueca. Le hubiera gustado leerlos en otras situación pero tenía simplemente no podía.

"Cierto..." miro a un lado incomodo antes de que la sonrisa volviera a sus labios. "Cambiando de tema. Yugo no fue el unico que trabajo en la broma. Yuri lo ayudo"

"¿Yuri? Estamos hablando del mismo Yuri?" pregunto. No creeia en eso tan simplemente. Aunque mientras más lo pensaba, el oji rosa tenía varios problemas con el oji gris desde que se conocieron y simplemente se llevaron bastante mal desde la primaria.

"Lo sé, bastante raro, pero él tambien le pidio ayuda a mi hermano para que lo ayudara con su computadora." Ok. Yuto debía decir que eso era bastante raro. Sabía que Yuri tenia una atracción por Yugo, pero aun teniendo conflictos contra este, dudaba que se acercara para algo asi.

"Según Yuri, Serena tiro el sistema al suelo y al parecer su computadora de alli no habia prendido" de seguro Yuri había hecho enojar a su prima para que algo asi pasara. Dudaba que la peliazul fuera hacer algo asi accidentalmente.

"Mmm, tiene suerte. Mi hermano es bueno con cables y esas cosas. Daño el televisor

y se las arreglo para repararlo antes de que mis padres y Zarc llegaran" ese día Yugo había estado practicando dentro de la casa a pesar de las advertensias de sus padres y accidentalmente disparo la pelota a la tele. Tuvo a proximadamente un par de horas para arreglar el televisor antes de que sus padres y su hermano llegaran. Tenía que ser honesto, se había sorprendido de las habilidades de mecanica del peliazul.

"Ya lo creo." bostezo de repente, el cansancio había llegado a él con el tiempo, alzo una mano y se restrego los ojos sobre los vendajes, "Yuya. Ya estoy cansado, ire a dormir. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Yuto" colgo el telefono, poniendolo en la mesa antes de mirar al techo fijamente. No se había dado cuenta pero su corazon se encontraba latiendo ligeramente. Sintiendo una calidez inundar su pecho. Era agradable, pero eso le hizo preguntarse "¿Me gusta Yuto?" susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ninguno sabe de los 'braille' ¿verdad? Es simplemente la lectura tactil que usan los ciegos para leer


	3. Emociones y sentimientos

"Me extraña que no haya venido, es decir, puedo comprender que no fuera un día o dos, pero cinco? ¿Crees que ella me esta engañando? No quiero darme más falsas esperanzas," comento Yuto con un tono de molestia, pero Yuya podía oir la tristeza en sus cada palabra. Torció los labios, odiaba verlo triste, por lo que solo puso una mano sobre la del pelinegro.

"Ella te lo prometio," trato de animarlo. Desde la cuna sabía que las personas debían prometer hacer cosas que podían hacer y nunca romperlas hasta cumplirlas. Yuto volteo su cabeza a su dirección, apretando ligeramente su mano antes de soltarla.

"Lo sé, pero sus palabras me parecieron vacias, por primera vez creo que me mintio" contesto a cambio desanimado. Se preguntaba si era por su condición actual o por algo más? No, Ruri había estado asi antes del accidente y ahora había empeorado. Apreto los puños ¿como no pudo verlo? Yuri se lo había dicho desde hace un tirmpo y el nunca le había escuchado.

Yuya puso una mano en su hombro sacando a Yuto de sus pensamiento. Si el pelinegro pudiera verlo, veria la preocupación en los ojos carmesies del pelirojo "Yuto, no me gusta meterme en esto, pero si crees que pueda hacer algo para que te sientas mejor" trato de pensar en algo para animarlo y noto un par de libros en la estanteria.

"No sé que podrias hacer" contesto a cambio. Recostandose en las almuhadas. Yuya hizo un puchero, cualquiera que sea el estado de Yuto, no se iba a rendir facilmente hasta sacarle una sonrisa al pelinegro.

"Umm... te hare algunos bollos de pavo," respondio sugeriente. Hanako fue muy amable de darle la reseta de la comida favorita del pelinegro. Sonrío satisfecho cuando el bicolor violeta volteo su cabeza en su dirección. Parecia divertido.

"Si sigues asi terminaras engordandome ¿sabes?" bromeo. Hasta ahora tuvo que tener ayuda de sus mayordomos para caminar por la casa y estirar un poco las piernas para no quedarse en la cama todo el día, pero con Yuya alimentandolo, no dudaria que engordaria en ese mes.

"Lo siento, tratare de no hacerte tanta comida entonces" contesto desviando la mirada apenado. Yuto ladeo de inmediato con la cabeza y tomo una mano del pelirojo haciendolo sonrojar.

"Era una broma, me encanta tu comida" le sonrio. Yuya se sonrojo por el cumplido. Muchos se lo decian, especialmente Yugo, pero que Yuto se lo dijera le alegraba mucho. Tal vez era por el hecho por que estaba enamorado del pelinegro.

"Uh, gracias." contesto a cambio antes de mirar un libro en su bolso, la portada era de un chico sosteniendo un lirio violeta, "Sabes, Yuzu me ha dado la copia de un libro que compro hace un mes, no he tenido tiempo de leerlo todavia sin embargo, ahora que estamos aqui, puedo leerlo"

Yuto no pudo evitar estar intrigado por ello y asintio con la cabeza, sonriendole suavemente "Me gustaria" contesto, Yuya conteto miro el libro y empezo a leer.

+++++

Yugo abrio su casillero y agarro sus ropas. Su cabello estaba mojado dando a entender que no hace mucho se había bañado. No hace mucho salio de la practica. Yuri entro a los vestidores y abriendo su casillero, pero se quedando viendo al peliazul con un sonrojo cuando este se puso unos pantalones cortos de color azul. "Bonitas piernas fusión" comento en un tono burlon.

El peliazul le dio una mirada fulminante "Al menos no tengo curbas de chica!" contesto señalando el cuerpo del otro, era esbelto y ciertamente tenía curbas. Yuri aparto lamirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas para desconcierto del peliazul. "Etto, v-vamos atu casa?" pregunto, maldiciendose por tartamudear. No sabía como lidiar con el oji rosa. Por que las veces que interactuaba con el eran para pelear y discutir.

Yuri lo miro "Por supuesto, ¿o que? ¿Ya no quieres la lasaña y las costillas de cerdo?" pregunto notando la incomodidad del peliazul. Pero pudo notar en pocos segundos que había tocado un punto debil.

El oji azul fruncio el ceño molesto "¡Claro que no! No me perderia de una comida gratis, además me diras lo que paso con Ruri como para ponerle el cuerno a Yuto¿verdad?" pregunto cruzando de brazos. Yuri parecía divertido cuando dijo lo ultimo. Despues de todo, no sabía si el peliazul queria saber en realidad lo que pasaba porbuena voluntad o curiosidad.

"Ouh, no sabía que te metias en asuntos agenos fusión" dijo en un tono burlesco. Yugo rodo sus ojos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba sonaba como un chismoso cuando Yuri lo decia de esa manera, y el no era asi!

"Callate. No estoy seguro como podría ser bien asi Ruri y menos quiero que le hagadaño a mi hermano" Yuri no pudo evitar sonreir, asi que el peliazul desconfiaba de la pelimorada ¿eh? Interesante. Parecia que no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias y una simple mirada inocente.

"En ese caso, vamos a mi casa" contesto vistiendose por completo al igual que Yugo y tomandolo del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera de la secundaria.

+++++

"Para ser honesto, esperaba que tu casa fuera más grande que esto" Kaito comento cuando entro a la casa. Era de un buen tamaño, de dos pisos, sin embargo habíaesperado que su amante viviera en una mansión.

"Mis padres pueden ser famosos, pero tienen otros intereses que el dinero, la familia por ejemplo" contesto Zarc cerrando la puerta y quitandose la chaqueta. La casa estaba sola, no era de extrañar, Yugo posiblemente estaba con Yuri, raro en pensarlo, y Yuya obviamente estaba con Yuto. Asi que tenia todo el tiempo a solas con Kaito.

Hace un tiempo despues de conocerse se habian vuelto amantes, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera los hermanos del albino. La razon por la que Kaito se había transferido alequipo de esgrima fue por estar más tiempo con Zarc.

"Mis padres siempre nos educaron de manera humilde y con valores, bueno, a parte de que nosotros debes en cuando nos ponemos hacer travesuras debes en cuando" añadio al pensarlo. Kaito recordo lo sucedido hace días y no pudo evitar sonreir levemente. Si, su amante podría ser un demonio cuando le convenia.

Se acerco al albino, un poco divertido por el rumbo de su conversación "No me lohabía esperado de tí" lo había conocido por una persona amable y tranquila antes desconocer ese 'lado oculto'. Pero debía admitir que todo del bicolor verde claro leencantaba.

"Con una familia como la mia, podrías esperar lo que fuera" se rio ligeramente. Pasando a la cocina con Kaito siguiendolo desde cerca mientras veia cada detalle de la casa atentamente.

"¿Realmente?" pregunto, fingiendo que no sabía nada, pero estaba al tanto de que lafamilia Sakaki era una familia llena de talento.

Zarc se dio la vuelta para mirarlo "Si" en ese entonces vizualizo una foto donde Yuya aparecia con un gorro rojo, era un pequeño niño 7 años, sin embargo, se podía ver que tenía pocos mechones de cabello sobre saliendo del gorro, "Incluso si es una cosa que ni siquiera nosotros esperamos" Kaito dirigio su mirada a la dirección en la que su amante veia y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

"Esa foto" murmuro como el oji amarillo se acercaba, tocandola con suavidad.

"Es cuando Yuya tuvo leusemia, fue demaciado fuerte en ese entonces, aunque pudieramos coster el tratamiento, no sabíamos que hacer, sin embargo, gracias a dios aun esta aqui, pero cuando regreso a la escuela muchos lo molestaban diciendole que se muriera" explico, el rubio ya sabía de la situación, pero ahora que la oia más a fondo, podía ver ahora que la familia Sakaki no tuvo un momento realmente triste en su vida.

"No es de extrañar por que son tan protectores con él" era algo que admiraba de Zarc y que tenía en comun con él. Hacian todo para proteger a sus hermanos a pesar de lo que podría pasarles. Él nunca se hubiera perdonado si algo le pasara a Haruto.

"Yugo preferia tomar los golpes por él mientras que yo me iba por los extremos" ladeo con la cabeza, disipando aquellos recuerdos de su mente antes de poner un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaito, "Como sea, no hablemos de este tipo de cosas, vamos hacer lo que ibamos hacer"

"Si" se besaron con suavidad antes de caminar a la sala. Pero el bicolor verde oscuro le dio una ultima mirada a la foto.

+++++

Leyo calmadamente la nota en sus manos, poniendo con cuidado el lirio blanco quehabía venido con ella en un florero. No había sido en más de unas horas, pero en esedía le había llegado una nota en su casillero escrita con una hermosa y fina letra

La pureza es algo que no me describe perfectamente, soy imperfecto en muchossentidos, tengo tantos defectos y me odian por ellos, pero este lirio blanco es simbolo de la unica cosa que considero que es pura en mi, el amor que siento por ti.

Ute releyo la carta lentamente antes de mirar el lirio en el florero, acariciandocuidadosamente con las llemas de sus dedos los suaves petalos. Su corazon latiendorapidamente. Nunca había esperado que alguien pudiera darle algo asi a él, y por loque pudo leer de ella, pudo saber que cada palabra era verdadera, no como las cosasque las chicas de la secundaria buscaban en libros y les daba.

Era único y lo quería.

.....

Joeri suspiro mientras se recargaba en la pared de su habitación ¿había sido lo correcto? Ute nunca se enamoraria alguien como él. Lo sabía. Las miradas de despresio que le daba apenas lo miraba se lo decian. En un mensaje silencioso que acuchillaba su corazon.

Se deslizo por la puerta, setandose en el suelo. No valia la pena, no alguien como él. Lagrimas empezaron a surgir en sus ojos y empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Él no valia la pena.

++++

Yuto escucho antentamente la historia en silencio, pero se dio cuenta que pudo escuchar algunos sollozos bajos viniendo de su lado, y la unica persona que estaba en la habitación se le vino a la mente "¿Yuya estas bien?" pregunto el pelinegro.

"S-si... solo es un poco triste lo que le pasa a Joeri" sabía que era tonto llorar por algo que había sucedido en un libro, pero no podía evitarlo. Yuto cuidadosamente extendio una mano, buscando con su tacto la cara de Yuya antes de limpiar las lagrimas en sus mejillas con delicadeza haciendo que el pelirojo se sonrojara.

"Apuesto que terminaran juntos al final" le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Yuya lo miro antes de asentir y se limpiara sus lagrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta.

"C-cierto, pero creo que es un hermoso detalle," comento, el bicolor violeta alzo una ceja confundido antes de que el bicolor verde explicara: "quiero decir, hacer notas y entregarlas a alguien con una flor, me parece un hermoso detalle" miro a Yuto con una mirada de tristeza que el oji gris por obvias razones no podía ver. En tan poco tiempose había enamorado del pelinegro y sin embargo, no podía estarlo, por el simplehecho de que Yuto amaba a Ruri.

"Si... tu ¿estas enamorado de alguien?" pregunto el oji gris de repente. No sabía el porque queria saberlo, de hecho, el pensamiento de repente lo tenía disgustado. Yuya se sorprendio ante la pregunta, pero al reaccionar, tomo con suavidad la mano delpelinegro.

"... Si... es solo que no sabría si siente lo mismo que yo." se recosto en la silla mirandoa la ventana. Yuto no sabía si estar feliz o no. Lo peor, no sabía el por que deberia. Despues de todo Yuya estaba enamorado de alguien, pero no sabía si lecorresponderian.

"Espero que te corresponda, creo que tendrías más suerte que yo" fruncio el ceño aloir eso, no le gustaba donde iba su conversación.

"No digas eso, Yuto, vas a mejorar," el bicolor violeta sonrio amargamente, no había hablado de su vista, si no de Ruri, podría empezar de nuevo, pero no sabía comohacerlo ni mucho decircelo a Shun sin que este pudiera enojarse.

Oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Yuya se levanto y solto de mala gana la mano del ojigris para abrir la puerta, "Allen!" exclamo el pelirojo al ver a un chico de cabellos castaños rojizos con ojos verdes, usaba un sueter marron, pantalones negros y botasrojas.

"Hombre, Yuya, no esperaba verte pronto" lo miro sorprendido. No esperaba que el oji carmin estuviera de 'enfermero' cuidando de su amigo. Sin embargo, no estudiaba enla misma secundaria que los bicolores, asi que no tenía todos los detalles delaccidente.

Yuto alzo una ceja curioso "¿Ustedes se conocen?" sinceramente no se la había esperado. Allen podría ser un poco brusco y algo desconfiado, aunque pasando a una persona como Yuya era sencillo confiar en él.

"Si, en realidad somos buenos amigos Yuto, pero cambiando de tema ¿como te sientes?" pregunto el peli castaño rojizo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca y se recosto en las almuhadas "Me siento mejor que desde el día en que tuve el accidente" contesto de forma amarga, Yuya se rasco la mejilla y se rio torpemente, palmeando el hombro del oji gris. Sentía simpatía por el oji gris, pues a nadie le gustaba estar en una cama todo el dia.

Allen rodo los ojos, disgustado por la respuesta "Que humor," cruzo de brazos mientras Yuto se removia en la cama incomodo.

"No lo culpes, Allen, esta muy aburrido en las mañanas" Yuya inconcientemente llevo una mano al cabello del oji gris y lo empezo a acariciar para confusión de Allen.

"Mmm ¿como esta Sayaka?" pregunto Yuto cambiando de tema, no le gustaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera alli.

"Sayaka esta hablando con tu madre, no tardara en subir," como si se tratase de unaconsidencia, una chica de cabellos lila y ojos negra usando gafas, camisa azul claracon un chaleco blanco y falda beige se asomo por la habitación, con una sonrisa timida en sus labios mientras se acercaba a Allen, sosteniendo una pequeña cesta.

"¿Hablaban de mi?" pregunto la peli lila. Sayaka era timida, no era un misterio paranadie, pero eso no evito que ella y Allen tuvieran una buena relacion hasta convertirseen una pareja.

"Hola, Sayaka" saludaron Yuto y Yuya. El primero no tan animado como el segundo.

La oji negra miro con simpatía al su amigo de mechones violeta, no debía ser facil porlo que estarina animandolo desde ahora "Yuto, traje bolas de arroz para ti" Yuya hizo un puchero al oir eso, con fingida molestia

"Oye aqui el que le hace lacomida soy yo" declaro, todos se rieron ante el comentario infantil del pelirojo.

+++++

"Asi que, ¿esta es tu casa?" pregunto Yugo frente a una casa de color morado, tenía varias plantas a su alrededor y una que otra enredadera trepandose por las paredes, no le daba un aspecto malo si no que al contrario resaltaba la decoración.

Yuri le dedico una sonrisa burlona "Nada mal para alguien que vive solo ¿eh?" Yugo se removio incomodo. El pelirosa había escapado de su casa por problemas con sus padres a los 14 y tuvo una vida dura por lo que escucho, si bien, los padres les mandaba dinero, sin embargo, estaba seguro que ellos no se preocupaban absolutamente de su hijo y eso le hacía pensar a veces que Yuri no podía ser lo que parecia por fuera ¿verdad?

"Debo admitir que es mejor de lo que pensaba" contesto para evitar empezar en eso. Una de las cosas que sabía del oji rosa era que odiaba que le tuvieran lastima ¿como lo sabía? Fácil, lo había tratado de animar cuando alguien había roto algunas de sus cosas en 5 grado, y ciertamente eso provocaba conflictos con él.

El bicolor morado se giro y lo encaro, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios "¿Que? ¿Creeias que vivia en una caverna?" pregunto con fingida ofensa. No sería un misterio si era cierto, de hecho, para él hubiera sido obvio que Yugo pensara esto.

"No!" contesto rapidamente poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos 'solo imagine que vivias en una casa de torturas' penso para si mismo desviando la mirada a las plantas en la ventana. Estaban bien cuidadas y daban un aspecto alegre con las flores a lacasa, "¿Por que no te inscribes en el club de jardineria? Se nota que eres bueno" comento mirando las plantas, no notando el ligero rubor en las mejillas del oji rosa.

"Gracias por el cumplido pero me molestan las personas, prefiero las plantas, escuchan mucho más que las personas" contesto recuperando su postura segura antes de que el otro notara que no la tenía. No iba a dejarse ver tan facilmente.

Yugo lo miro con irritación, soltando un bufido "Me siento ofendido y ciertamente me pareces MUY extraño" cruzo de brazos ¿Realmente había ido alli para ser insultado o arreglar la maldita computadora del bicolor purpura? '¿Estoy preguntandome si esa lasaña y las costillas de cerdo valdran la pena?' penso

"No creo que hayas venido aqui para hablar de eso" puso dos dedos debajo de la barbilla del oji azul haciendole ruborizar ligeramente. Este se aparto antes de que el oji rosa pusiera una mano en su cadera, "Bien, sigueme, monito"

Las mejillas de Yugo se pusieron rojas ante la burla del otro "No soy un mono!" no tenía nada de parecido a un mono y tampoco parecia en lo absoluto a un animal.

"Cierto, eres una banana, es bastante obvio por lo que hay en tu cabeza!" se rio haciendo que el bicolor amarillo se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Estaba bastante conciente de su peinado, que al menos era menos ridiculo que el de Sawatari.

"Maldita Col!" Yuri se rio a pesar del insulto. Le encantaba cada vez que el oji azul explotaba, era divertido ver su cara y sus expresiones. Le alentaba a molestarlo cada vez más y más.

"Dejando a un lado los juegos" empezo dandose la vuelta. Para indignicación y molestia de Yugo ¿esto era un juego para él? "Empecemos con el verdadero trabajo" le agarro de la muñeca y lo llevo a su cuarto. El oji azul estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento del oji rosa pero pocos segundos despues sus mejillas cambiaron de color a una tonalidad de rosa oscuro.

Minutos más tarde. Se encontro arreglando el ordenador del pelirosa, todo lo que encontro fueron algunos cables y circuitos quemados, "Que demonios sucedio con tu ordenador?"

"Serena" bien, hay tenia su respuesta. Sabía que Serena era prima de Yuri y era una mujer de caracter fuerte y hostil cuando se le hacia enojar. Se preguntaba si era cosa de genes por que Yuri era bastante hostil cuando se trataba del enojo.

"Ya entiendo, ustedes dos realmente parece que se van a matar en un momento a otro" y tampoco es como si quisiera estar en el fuego cruzado, era un suicidio. Por no decir que la peliazul lo golpeaba más que Rin. "Y Dime desde cuando sabes que Ruri le esta poniendo el cuerno a Yuto?" pregunto un poco distraido, mientras sus manos se movian rapidamente por el sistema de la computadora.

Yuri puso una mano en su cadera, "No lo sabía, lo suponía desde un principio"

"Oh... y realmente estas..." Lo miro un poco dudoso haciendo un pequeño puchero. No es que estuviera desconfiando de Yuri, pero tampoco queria sacar conclusiones tan rapidas, y de por si el era el imprudente.

"Seguro? Si, sé analizar cada expresión de cualquiera, por ejemplo siempres pones esa cara cuando dudas o estas aburrido" Yugo quito su puchero y se rasco la mejilla.

"Sirves para detective" comento. Era sorprendebte la capacidad de observación del otro y ciertamente estaba incomodo.

Yuri le dedico una mirada burlesca, "Mmp de todas manera si no me crees, propongo que sigamos a Kurosaki menor mañana y veamos que hace" era un plan descabellado, pero le serviria bastante para ver que tanto ocultaba la oji rosa detras de esa cara inocente.

Desvio la mirada, como si estuviera apenado, "Uh, no me gusta ser de chismoso, pero...." realmente no era una persona de meter las narices en los asuntos de las otras peronas a menos que se trataran de sus amigos o hermanos.

"Te gana la curiosidad." la miro divertido mientras se inclinaba para incomodar al peliazul, este estrecho los ojos y apreto los labios, haciendo un gesto divertido.

"Me estas empezando a poner nervioso ¿sabes?" ahora sabia lo que sentía Rin cada vez que se le acercaba a ella de más. Por lo menos por esto no recibe un golpe.

"Y dime, vas hacerlo o ¿no?" inclino la cabeza a un lado. Esperaba que lo hiciera, si no, algunos de sus planes se hecharian por la borda.

El peliazul lo penso y luego de unos segundos asintio. Sabía que no debía decircelo a Rin, pero podría descubrir algo de Ruri para que ella no saliera herida "Lo hare, perosi Kurosaki Shun se molesta tu tienes la culpa" el oji rosa se encogio de hombros, como si no le importara lo ultimo que dijo Yugo, pero en su lugar estaba más que sastisfecho.

++++

Yuto termino las bolas de arroz mientras Sayaka, Allen y Yuya hablaban de lo que parecía ser uno de las siguientes concursos de pintura de la oji negra. Yuya como siempre de amable se ofrecio a darle algunas de las pinturas que usaba, pero Sayaka prefirio negarse, diciendo que tenía todo lo necesario. "Oye Yuto, sé que es muy pronto pero estamos planificando un viaje a la playa en dos meses en la secundaria, te gustaria ir?"

Yuto de inmediato asintio, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad para salir de esa mansión que aunque pudiera ser entretenida algunas ocaciones, realmente era aburrida "Por supuesto"

Allen puso sus manos en las caderas "Espero que no les moleste que vayamos con ustedes aparte, dicen que hay un buen equipo de buceo y me asegurare de traer el balón de voleibol" se froto las manos, seria divertido. Sayaka sonrio torcidamente mientras algo hizo click en su cabeza:

"Supongo que tu y Yugo en la revancha de la otra vez" comento al recordar que habian termindado 3 a 3, eso había frustrado a Allen. Ella sabía que Yugo y Allen eran un buen equipo, pero ambos eran competitivos entre si cuando estaban en el equipo contrario.

El bicolor violeta puso una mano debajo de su barbilla, confundido "¿Revancha?" pregunto. Sabía de antemano que Yugo era competitivo, pero no estaba seguro de lo que hablaban ahora.

"Mi hermano es muy competitivo, él y Allen terminaron empatados la ultima vez que jugamos," suspiro al recordar la locura que habia sido eso, bastante divertido, pero estuvo realmente cansado esa tarde al terminar "por eso prefiero mantenerme lejos y hacer castillos de arena o hacer una guerra de agua con Yuzu y Sora" añadio ladeando la cabeza.

"Ustedes siempre han disfrutado de mucho," Allen se las arreglaba para organizar buenos viajes donde disfrutaban mucho en las vacaciones. Según este decía que tenía unos 'contactos' especiales "pero me sorprende que no me hubiera enterado de esto" se cruzo de brazos volteando su cabeza a la dirección donde creeia que estaba sus amigos.

"Tu, Ruri, Shun y Kaito estaban en el campamento HeartHeart en Domino, no es de sorprenderse." contesto Allen poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Sayaka puso una mano bajo su barbilla, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haber hablado con ellos sobre sus vacaciones "Cierto ¿como es el campamento?" pregunto.

Yuto retuvo el impulso de hacer una mueca. Varias memorias de momentos en los que él y Ruri la pasaban bien a solas. Se obligo a recordar los recuerdos con Kito y su mejor amigo, sonriendo levemente "Tuvimos problemas con los techos pero fue divertido, más de una vez me encontre empujando a Shun al lago." trato de no reirse al recordar las goteras que dejaban charcos de agua con los que Kaito o él tropezaban o la manera que empujaba a Shun cuando estaba en las orillas del lago.

Yuto no pudo verlo, pero Sayaka y Allen tenian una cara desconcertada mientras Yuya se divirtio al imaginarse eso, "No había visto ese lado de ti, Yuto" comento la oji negra.

El oji gris sonrio de una forma extraña "Rara vez me animo hacer algo como eso" el recordaba cuando era un pequeño niño, se escabullia en la cocina y tomaba uno o dos dulces y se los comia antes de que los chef o su madre lo supieran.

"Como un lado secreto," no pudo evitar estar divertido. Era muy parecido a lo que su hermano mayor era, despues de todo, él siempre hacia travesuras antes de hacerse pasar por un santo.

El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza, "Algo asi"

Sayaka sonrio levemente "No conoces a las personas como son realmente" Yuto asintio con la cabeza, un poco pensativo hasta que llego a una conclusión: él realmente no conocia a Ruri como creia anteriormente ¿verdad?

+++++

Una semana más tarde

"Gracias por ayudarme con los trabajos Yuya," murmuro el oji gris, Yuya estaba a su lado, sujetando su mano mientras guiaba su mano por las lineas de la hoja. Una pila de libros reposaba en la mesa de noche a su lado.

El oji carmín le sonrio ligeramente "No te preocupes, Yuto, para eso son los amigos" incluso él mismo no creeia en sus palabras, cada semana que pasaba se enamoraba más y más de Yuto a pesar de que queria dejar esos sentimientos.

Yuto paro en ese momento. Yuya pudo sentirlo tenso "Si..." definitivamente podía ser considerado importantes para muchas personas. Incluso para Yuya que no lo conocia tanto. Sin embargo, todos menos una persona: la cual supuestamente era la que más lo amaba.

Hasta ahora consideraba en romper con ella, pero cada vez que la llamaba para que fuera a su mansión. La chica no contestaba, ponía excusas o decía palabras vacias como: 'ire en la tarde' o 'no te preocupes, ya voy' pero ella nunca llegaba. Tantas cosas que nunca pudo ver de Ruri anteriormente. Posiblemente por que la oji rosa ya no tenía interes en él.

Consideraba esto como una especie de ruptura indirecta. La pelimorada lo evitaba y nunca cumplia con sus palabras.

"¿Sigues triste por que Ruri no te visita?" pregunto Yuya, frustrado por el hecho de que no pudo hacer que el oji gris pudiera divertirse sin pensar en ella. Yuto pudo oir la frustración en su voz. Pero supuso que fue su imaginación.

El suspiro y apreto la mano de Yuya ligeramente para que le pudiera atención "No es eso, de hecho me siento más bien frustrado, pienso romper con ella y tengo que hablar con Shun antes." no avisarle a Shun seria una catastrofe. No sabía como Ruri podría reaccionar.

"A cierto," No sabría como podría ponerse el peliverde. No lo conocia tan bien como para decirlo "Sé que te falta, pero te parece si vamos al jardín? un poco de aire fresco no hara tanto daño" pregunto haciendo a un lado el trabajo que tenían que hacer.

El pelinegro asintio, buscando con su tacto la mano de Yuya y aferrandose a ella para no caerse mientras salia de la cama "Si" contesto, sin darse cuenta del rubor en las mejillas de Yuya.

+++++

Horas más tarde, el pelirojo ya había llegado a su casa luego de terminar de hacer los trabajos con Yuto un poco frustrado por el hecho de que no podía deshacerse de las emociones que ahora su corazon tenía. Sin embargo, su animo se elevo al ver a su hermano comer rapidamente lo que habia sido una lasaña y costillas de cerdo. Lo que daba a entender que habia cumplido el trabajo con Yuri.

"¿Terminar con Ruri?" pregunto Yugo mientras Yuya removia nervioso los naipes en su mano. Ambos estaban armando un castillo de naipes hasta que el oji azul saco el tema de que había hecho con Yuto en la mansión.

Él nunca fue bueno mintiendo, asi que le dijo la verdad a pesar de que se regañaba internamente por decir algo que no le correspondía.

"Si, r-realmente me siento mal por meterme en esto" contesto mirando hacia abajo.

Yugo lo miro extrañado, era raro no ver la actitud optimista de su hermano menor. De hecho, era raro verlo triste o deprimido.

"No te preocupes, estas ayudandolo ¿no?" puso una mano en su hombro pero se desconcerto cuando el oji carmin siguio mirando hacia abajo y empezar a ponerse nervioso. Era extraño. Esas palabras ayudarian al menos.

"S-Si, supongo" Yugo y Zarc se miraron. Ok, habia algo bastante mal si el mismo pelirojo dudaba en lo que estaba haciendo

Zarc se cruzo de brazos, "¿Supones? Yuya has estado realmente nervioso cuando hablas de este asunto en general" pregunto. Esperaba que no fuera Shun o alguno de los amigos de Yugo, por que si no...

"Y-Yo no estoy seguro, pero creo que estoy enamorado de Yuto!" contesto avergonzado. No podía creer donde empezo a ir la conversación. Claro, decir sus sentimientos a sus hermanos era mucho más facil que decircelos al mismo Yuto.

"Ah..." hablo Yugo tranquilamente antes de procesar las palabras del oji carmin por completo "espera ¿¡QUE!?" grito haciendo que Yuya se sobresaltara como Zarc.

El oji amarillo lo miro calmado"No es tan malo, Yugo. Además, no sé por que te exaltas tanto, tu fuiste el que dijo que Yuri era bastante lindo cuando estaban en 5 grado" era sorprendente que de pasar a eso. El oji azul y el oji rosa empezaran a pelear.

"Pensaba que era una niña! ¡No es mi culpa que ese bastardo naciera con curvas de una mujer! ¡Despues de todo tu sabes que Yuya tambien las tiene!" contesto señalano a su hermano menor. La cara de este era un poema por lo que habia dicho su ermano respecto a él.

"¿¡Eh!?" Pregunto el oji carmin un tanto sonrojado y apenado antes de mirar debajo de su camisa ¿realmente sus hermanos lo veian asi?

Zarc puso una mano en su boca, ocultando la amplia sonrisa y ahogando su risa con una tos. A veces las payasadas de Yugo lo iban a matar de la risa, "Ya tranquilo, no te alteres tanto, pero aun asi es normal que eso suceda Yuya, pero creo que deberias confirmar lo que sientes antes de que te metas en un gran lio" no hacia falta decir que Kurosaki se pondría molesto con ambos por posiblemente causar el rompimiento del corazon de su hermana. Si es que a la oji rosa le seguia importando.

"Ya lo sé" contesto ladeando su cabeza un poco decepcionado.

"E-Estaremos apoyandote Yuya, no te preocupes por eso, ayudaremos en lo que podamos"

"Si, tienes razon" Estaba feliz al menos de saber que siempre podía contar con sus hermanos cuando los necesitaba.

+++++

"Asi que piensas terminar con Kurosaki menor" Yuto pudo jurar que Yuri estaba más que feliz por eso. Posiblemente pudiera estar celebrando internamente o incluso sonreir ampliamente mientras no lo viera.

Puso una mano debajo de su cabeza"Si, ya no sé que siento por ella, para ser honesto no la veo como antes" Un poco molesto, no con su amigo si no con él mismo por no darse cuenta antes.

Yuri lo miro y le sonrió con burla "Que ironico para tu situación" señalo. Esto no hizo sentir mejor a Yuto. En ningun sentido.

"Yuri." dijo con un aire calmado pero peligroso.

"Bueno, para evitar hablar de este tema," dijo de repentinamente cambiando de tema.

Yuto sabía que eso no traia nada bueno. "Sabes perfectamente que he estado enamorado de Fusión hace tiempo" Yuto sabía eso, sin embargo, a Yuri siempre le había gustado molestar al peliazul pues era su unica manera de acercarse a Yugo. El pelirosa odiaba expresar sus sentimientos o hablar de como se sentia, él era bastante reservado. Nunca lloraba frente la gente, la ultima vez que recordo a Yuri llorar fue luego de la muerte de su tia en el hospital, pues era la unica persona que en realidad amo a Yuri como su hijo.

"'Que ironico para tu situación', estas enamorado de Yugo y lo unico que haces en tener conflictos con él" sonrio con ironia y burla. El pelirosa arrugo su rostro con el disgusto brillando en su mirada y Yuto, de alguna manera sintiendolo, amplio su sonrisa.

"Usando mi palabras en mi contra, bien, yo te di el pie, pero decir que estamos avanzando mucho en nuestra 'relación' es gracias a tu querida novia o deberia decir ex" Yuto se sorprendio ligeramente ante las palabras pero luego fruncio el ceño. Las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron al entender el mensaje que el pelirosa dejaba entre lineas.

"¿Que estas planeando esta vez?" suspiro exhasperado, los planes de Yuri podrían ser buenos. Si, en ocaciones cuando se trataba de jugadas, pero al tratarse de cosas personales, no podría ser más que algo que terminaria en un desastre para otras personas. Por ejemplo, el profesor Crowler que se había atrevido a insinuar algo que había molestado al pelirosa, este sin dudar le puso pegamento en su asiento junto con algunas ramas espinosas.

El bicolor morado sonrio levemente con una mirada astuta y maliciosa que el bicolor violeta no pudo ver pero si sentir. "Oh, Yuto, como si lo fuera a decir" la respuesta hizo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda del aludido.

'Esto no terminara bien' pensó el oji gris, era dificil saber lo que pensaba Yuri. La mente de su amigo era un lugar retorcido en el que no queria meterse.

El oji rosa se movio hacia el trabajo que ese mismo día el oji gris habia hecho con ayuda de Yuya, parte de la letra era del oji carmin, lo que daba a entender que era un trabajo en pareja "Pasando a otra pagina ¿que tal las visitas de tu enfermero?" pregunto intrigado. Mentiria si no dijera que el oji carmin no le agradaba más que Ruri.

De hecho, era una opción mucho mejor que cualquier chica obsecionada por Yuto en su secundaria. Dios quiera que Yuto no caiga en la trampa de esas arpias interesadas.

Yuto alzo una ceja confundido "¿Hablas de Yuya?" tenía que ser obvio, era la unica persona, aparte de su madre, que lo cuidaba con mucho empeño "Se preocupa mucho por las personas, es amable, inocente y generoso" esos rasgos del chico le causaba ¿ternura? Si. Yuya era bastante tierno. Incluso se atreveria a decir que era mucho más tierno que Ruri.

Rodó los ojos, casi queriendo soltar uno de sus comentarios sarcasticos: Yuto podría ser ingenuo algunas veces, "No hablaba de eso. Se nota que ese chico esta empezando a sentir cosas por ti"

Yuto se sobresalto al oir eso, "¿Yuya? En serio ¿Yuri?" pregunto con un tono serio. El no estaba nada contento si eso habia sido una broma de su amigo bicolor morado.

Alzo una ceja, con un gesto de burla que el bicolor violeta obviamente no pudo ver "Dijiste lo mismo de Ruri, ahora mira en que situación estas" Yuto callo cuando el oji rosa dijo esto. La mayoria de las veces Yuri tenia razon cuando sospechaba de algo y esta seria una de ellas.

"No creo que intente algo asi" no podía imaginar a Yuya haciendo cosas que hicieran que detectara indicios de sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo.

"Cierto. Ese chico es bastante inocente, sé que no tendría el valor para hacerlo incluso si terminaras con Ruri y tuviera el camino libre. A menos que tu le des el pie, o vas a negar que no te llama la atención" Yuto guardo silencio de nuevo, pensativo.

Yuri sonrio satisfecho y recogio su bolso listo para irse, "En serio, Yuto, si tienes la oportunidad, mejor dasela a ese chico, algo me dice que es mucho mejor que tu futura ex."


	4. Arc 4 - Planes y Venganza

Yugo se asomo su cabeza por los vestidores, buscando a Yuri con la mirada. Se rasco la cabeza, confundido. El cabeza de col no estaba. "Tks, dijo que nos encontrariamos aquí!" susurro en voz baja con un tono amargo. Rin, que estaba cerca de él, noto esto y se acerco.

"¿Yugo? ¿que estas haciendo?" pregunto la oji naranja haciendo que el peliazul saltara de su lugar. Siendo despistado que asustaran de esa manera a Yugo podría decirse que era común.

"¡Ah! Rin..." dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba su pecho de una manera bastante molesta "estoy esperando a Yuri"

"Últimamente has pasado tiempo con él ¿Estas bien?" pregunto poniendo su mano en la frente del oji azul. Lo que esos dos estaban haciendo últimamente le parecía bastante extraño, sin decir que han estado saliendo mucho tiempo juntos, o eso era lo que ella creía.

"¿Que haces?" pregunto un poco ansioso, cada vez que alguien le tomaba la temperatura lo hacia poner bastante ansioso pues odiaba la idea de tener fiebre.

"Viendo si tienes fiebre. Normalmente te quejas de tener a Yuri cerca de ti pero pareces realmente tranquilo" señalo su punto de vista. Aunque realmente estuvo desconcertada con la temperatura normal de su amigo. Era mejor esperarse de una fiebre por que dudaba que él oji azul sería amigo de Yuri o algo por estilo.

"¡No tengo fiebre! De otra manera hubiera saltado de la ventana de mi cuarto o escaparme de Zarc" los dos sabían que el albino lo hubiera dudado en encadenarlo a la cama ni un segundo.

"Vaya la convivencia familiar que tienes con tus hermanos" comento el oji rosa con una sonrisa burlona. Si el peliazul hace unos días había dicho que era muy extraño, el mismo le ganaba en ese sentido a su parecer. El oji azul solo hizo un puchero.

"Es Yugo," murmuro molesto antes de inclinarse y susurrarle "Trajiste las cosas ¿verdad?" el oji rosa asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole el pequeño bolso que traía puesto.

Rin alzo una ceja y agarro la muñeca del oji azul "¿A donde van?" pregunto. Estaba esperando que su mejor amigo respondiera, pero para su sorpresa, este se quedo callado mientras Yuri le tomaba la otra muñeca

El oji rosa le dedico una sonrisa burlona a la peliverde que los miro desconcertada "Lamento decirte que no puedes saber, fusión ya vamos" de un jalón aparto al oji azul de la oji naranja, empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Rin se quedaba de pie, allí, observando como su mejor amigo se iba junto a la persona que creyo que odiaba.

"¡Es Yugo, no es tan complicado de decir!" exclamo aunque el bicolor morado soltará una pequeña risa. Ciertamente su relación era la más extraña ahora.

++++

"Felicidades, Yuto, tus costillas sanaron perfectamente," comento Aki mientras revisaba las radiografias del oji gris. El cual se encontraba recostado en la cama del hospital junto a Yuya. El oji carmín había acordado junto a Yuto en ir acompañarlo para recorger los examenes de las fragturas de sus costillas.

"Fue un milagro de que fuera una fragtura menor" comento Hanako con una sonrisa poniendo sus manos en su pecho. Estaba agradecida con Yuya por lo que habia hecho por su hijo.

"Por cierto, Yuya, sobre tus examenes..." la mujer busco una tabla con un papel en ella. El pelirojo se puso un poco nervioso pero luego suspiro aliviado al ver la sonrisa de la peli rosa oscuro, "Los resultados dicen que hay un 0% de cualquier tipo de cancer, es otro año sin él." un año más sin cancer, vaya que alivio, fue lo que penso el oji carmín mientras tomaba los resultaos en sus manos.

"¿Cancer, Yuyakun?" pregunto la mujer de cabellos negros mirandolo. El pelirojo bajo la vista un poco apenado por eso mientras Aki ponia sus manos en los hombros del bicolor verde.

"Yuya es sobreviviente de leusemia. Fue uno de mis primeros pacientes luego de que me graduara. Realmente es muy fuerte" comento la oji marrón palmeandole los hombros al oji carmín. Hanako miro al chico y sonrio ligeramente. Ciertamente ese chico era muy especial a sus ojos.

"No me gusta hablar sobre ello." Era un asunto personal y obviamente delicado para Yuya. Odiaba hablar sobre esos tiempos oscuros donde él casi no pudo salir, aunque su familia pudo ir y estar con él, siempre sintio un aire de tristeza en el ambiente.

Hanako asintio comprensivamente "Entiendo, gracias doctora Aki, nos iremos a casa" agarro su bolso como Yuya ayudaba a Yuto a levantarse y lo guiaba cerca de la puerta para salir. El oji gris silenciosamente se apollaba en el hombro del menor. Sintiendo la mano del pelirojo en su espalda para guiarlo por el pasillo.

"Claro. Nos vemos para el proximo examen." se despidio la mujer dejando pasar a otros pacientes antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras volvian al auto. Aunque Yuto tuviera curiosidad y quisiera preguntar, pudo sentir el agarre tenso de Yuya. Dando a entender que no era un buen momento. Supuso que deberia preguntar cuando se calmara o llegaran a casa.

Para Yuya no era nada sensillo hablar de eso, cada vez que alguien preguntaba sobre su leusemia evitaba la pregunta o cambiaba de tema. Pues no evitaba ponerse emocional cada vez que recordaba el pasado. El oji carmín solto un suave suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana. Solo necesitaba calmarse un poco.

+++++

Yugo y Yuri caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos, caminando a la clase de gastronomia. De alli empezarian a seguir a Ruri a donde sea que fuera. Uno de ellos no dudaba que descubririan mucho de la oji rosa, el otro por otro lado, aun tenía algunas dudas en su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la ventana de la clase de Ruri, se escondieron detras de los arbustos. Azomandose debes en cuando para tratar de ver a Ruri. Sin embargo, desde la distancia en la que estaban no tenian buena vista.

Yuri estaba muy disgustado por eso "No veo mucho," murmuro. Esto no servia de nada si no podian ver a la oji rosa.

"Creo que traje vinoculares." Yugo abrio su maleta y agarro un par de vinoculares. Ambos los pusieron al nivel de sus ojos. Yuri cafi bufa, preguntandose el por que el oji azul no os habia sacado antes. Pero se abstuvo de iniciar una pelea cuando estaban espiando a la chica.

"¿Chicos que hacen?" Al oir la voz de Kaito, Yuri rapidamente miro sobre su hombro. Viendo a Zarc y al rubio detrás de él, les hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio antes de volver a mirar a Ruri, "¿La estan espiando?"

El pelirosa no parecia arrepentido de sus acciones "En pocas palabras, sí," contesto. Zarc no estaba seguro si sorprenderse o no por la poca verguenza del otro. Pero opto por mirar a su hermano menor.

"Yugo me sorprende que te involucraras en esto" cruzo de brazos mirando al oji azul. El lo hubiera creido más si Yugo fuera a espiar con Yuya cuales serian su regalos de navidad como el año pasado, pero ¿esto? no.

"Yuya me llamo y dijo que le presto a Ruri el cuaderno que usaba para la clase de artes." contesto con un ceño fruncido. Ahora que lo pensaba, no deberia quitarle la vista a la chica. Él recordaba que las cosas de Yuya 'desaparecian' o eran rotas por los otros estudiantes cuando tenia 7 años. Aunque con ayuda de Zarc, hacian que sus padres pagaran las cosas o castigaran a los niños reuniendo 'evidencia'.

Zarc suspiro y se alboroto los cabellos "Voy a ser honesto, esta es la cosa más loca que has hecho hasta ahora" contesto poniendo una mano en su cabello. Conocia a Yugo por hacer innumerables cosas que probocaban problemas, eran graciosas o lo lastimaban, pero esto le decia que probocaria un gran problema.

El bicolor repollo rodo sus ojos rosas, fastidiado mientras veia con los otros vinoculares a la chica "Si ella le gusta jugar con las personas, es mejor asegurarse que no lo haga con tu querido hermano menor" los otros dos parpadearon, desconcertados por la respuesta de Yuri.

"¿De quien estan hablando?" pregunto Kaito. No esperaba que el desagrado de Yuri hacia Ruri fuera a estos extremos.

Los otros dos no tuvieron tiempo de contestar, puesto que vieron a Ruri salir del salón haciendo que guardaran sus cosas rapidamente "¡Fusión ya nos vamos!" dijo levantandose el pelirosa y empujando al bicolor amarillo.

Yugo lo miro molesto, empezando a caminar más rápido para evitar ser empujado "¡No me apures!" se quejo

El albino ladeo la cabeza. Tratando de no ir y pensar en lo que esos dos podrían estar haciendo "No tienen remedio"

Kaito lo miro, cruzando de brazos, "Recuerda que tu fuiste el que dijo que hay que esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de tu familia"

El bicolor verde claro le dio una mirada cansada "Si, tienes razón. Y eso es lo que me preocupa" se alboroto los cabellos. Tenía que ir a su casa para limpiarla y no tenía tiempo para cuidar a su hermano.

Kaito lo entendío y asintio con la cabeza "Ire a seguirlos"

Zarc sonrio ligeramente "Si ocurre algo avisame" miro a su alrededor con cautela antes de darle un beso rapido a Kaito en los labios e irse.

++++++

Mientras seguían a Ruri, Yuri noto que Kaito les iba siguiendo. 'Perfecto' penso el oji nrosa con una sonrisa calculadora. Pronto el bicolor verde oscuro vería que monstruo ocultaba su 'querida amiga'. Se lamio los labios. Sabría que la cara del rubio no tendría precio y lo disfrutaria por los proximos meses.

"Yuri, Yugo" Yugo se dio la vuelta de manera brusca cuando oyo la voz del rubio. Frunciendo el ceño. ¿que estaba haciendo Kaito allí? El oji gris estaba apunto de reprochar sus acciones sin embargo no pudo:

"¿Ruri, que traes hai?" la voz de Shun les llamo la atención a los tres. Yuri y Yugo se agacharon cerca de los arbustos en la salida de la escuela, tomando a Kaito para que se agachara también. El rubio les dio una mala mirada.

"Son bocadillos para Yuto, le gustaran de seguro" Yugo casi queria burlarse, Yuya ya le estaba dando bocadillos a diario a Yuto y podría decir que eran mejores que los que cualquiera preparara. Los Yu se miraron siguieron a la pelimorada mientras Kaito suspiraba, no tenía opción ¿verdad? Sorprendentemente en vez de ir a la dirección a la casa de Yuto se giro para ir al teatro cerca de la escuela donde Dennis se encontraba haciendo malabares "Dennis, te traigo los bocadillos!" exclamo alegremente la oji rosa.

Yugo estrecho los ojos, "Esa arpia" Siceo, algo que hacia cada vez que veia algo que le desagradaba. Pensar que Rin estuviera tan ciega como para no verlo.

Kaito ladeo con la cabeza, incredulo cuando vio esto "Ella acaba de ..." susurro.

Yuri disfruto de la cara incredula de Kaito, deseando tener una camara con él, "¿Ahora ven lo que creo de ella?" sonrio de manera engreida, queria burlarse tanto de el oji gris en ese momento, presumir que tuvo razón todo ese tiempo. El rubio le dio una mirada fulminante antes de volver a mirar a la peli morada.

"Hola mi amor" Yugo sintio que iba a vomitar cuando vio a la peli morada besar al otro mientras que Kaito tenía un ceño fruncido, incredulo de lo que estaban viendo. Yuri por otro lado, sintio el repentino impulso de querer limpiar sus ojos, era asqueroso viniendo de esos dos. "Dime ¿traiste las notas?" pregunto el oji azul.

La chica agarro un cuaderno rojo con estrellas que Yugo reconocio rapidamente, despues de todo, su hermanito siempre personalizaba todos su cuadernos "Claro, en realidad le tuve que pedir el cuaderno a Sakaki Yuya, pero supongo que no le molestara que te lo preste" contesto la oji rosa con una sonrisa.

Dennis lo tomo y sonrio de manera burlesca al ver una foto detras de la portada luego de abrir el cuaderno. Era una foto linda donde estaban Yuya y los dos hermanos, "Que ridicula foto. Aunque debo admitir que él se ve mucho mejor ahora" el bicolor morado no pudo evitar mirar la cara de Yugo cuando oyó esto de Dennis. Se estremecio ligeramente al ver la mirada oscura y siniestra del oji azul. Le facinaba, esa mirada indicaba que Yugo haria cualquier cosa por Yuya o Zarc, incluso por algo. Se preguntaba si haria lo mismo por él.

"Le haremos un favor, pero él no tiene que saberlo" murmuro Ruri de manera sugiriente. Yugo se quedo estatico cuando la pelimorada agarro la foto antes de romperla en pedazos. El oji azul miro los trozos de la foto, sintiendo como la ira burbujeaba debajo de su piel mientras algo se rompía dentro de él. Kaito apreto el puño furioso por lo que había hecho la oji rosa. Ruri era buena ocultando el monstruo que en realidad era.

Yuri puso sus manos en los hombros de Yugo para calmarlo un poco. El peliazul apreto los dientes fuertemente. Un profundo odio empezando a sugir en su pecho. "Esos maldi-" Kaito cubrio la boca del oji azul antes de que este siguiera y tratara de matar a golpes a los dos. Aunque el mismo admitia que él queria ir alli y tener una buena 'charla' con ambos.

"Cobraremos cuentas con ella más tarde, Yugo. No se quedara asi" el oji azul los miro antes de asentir. Calmandose un poco. Los tres decidieron que ya era momento de salir allí. Aunque Kaito sabía que Zarc tampoco estaría feliz de lo que habían descubierto.

+++++

Al llegar a la mansión, Hanako fue a su oficina mientras Yuya guio al bicolor violeta a su habitación, silenciosamente con cuidado de no tropezar con los escalones o en el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación. El pelirojo puso a Yuto en la cama, el cual se recosto mientras el bicolor verde se sento en el borde de la cama.

Duraron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Yuto no lo soporto más y lo rompio "Asi que leusemia ¿eh?" pregunto en voz baja. Hubiera querido decir otra cosa, preguntar algo para aligerar el ambiente. Sin embargo, las palabras salieron de sus labios por si solas.

Yuya sonrio tristemente, no podía huir de eso. No de alguien persistente como Yuto "Si. Me lo diagnosticaron cuando tenía 7 años. En ese momento mamá y papá estaban muy desesperado. Mi madre apenas enterarse se puso a llorar." se estremecio al recordar las lagrimas corriendo por el rostro de su madre junto con el llanto de sus hermanos, eran escenas tristes que no deseaba recordar "Sé que debo hacerme los examenes solo una vez por año, pero lo hago 1 vez cada cinco meses a escondidas de mis hermanos" no sabia cuando habia empezado ¿a los 13? ¿a los 12? no estaba seguro. Muchas palabras de los niños en la escuela lo habian afectado y supuso que de allí venían las dudas y el miedo

"Eso te traumo ¿no?" se mordio la lengua ¿que diablos pasaba con él? Por supuesto que debío haber traumado a Yuya! Tener el pensamiento de morir en cualquier momento a una edad tan joven simplemente era horrible.

El pelirojo se tenso, pequeñas lagrimas acumulandose en sus ojos "Yo ... realmente estaba desesperado... No quería dejar a mi familia, estaba destrozado... Creí que todo mejoraria pero muchos ... dijeron que realmente debi morirme cuando ...volvi a la escuela y ... empezaron atormentarme" murmuro con voz quebrada mientras luchaba por contener las lagrimas. No queria llorar frente a Yuto, incluso cuando este estuviera ciego, no quería romperse frente a él.

El oji gris por otro lado, se sintio bastante mal por el oji carmín. No pudo evitar envolver sus brazos alrededor de Yuya y tirar de él en un abrazo. El pelirojo dudo pero correspondio el abrazo. Enterrando su rostro en el pecho del bicolor violeta pra tratar de contener sus lagrimas.

"Yuya, si quieres llorar, llora, no te voy a juzgar" esas palabras hicieron que el oji carmín soltara un suave sollozo ¿cuanto tiempo espero que alguien le dijera eso? A parte de su familia. Yuto era una persona que lo comprendía perfectamente. No muchos niños pudieron hacerlo. El oji carmín se aferro a la camisa del mayor. El cual acariciaba su espalda, una acción que hacia el padre del oji gris para calmarlo. Espero unos minutos antes de notar que el oji carmin se habia dormido y suspiro. Hizo espacio para recostarlo junto a él. No sabiendo en que momento empezando a tocar su cabello y rostro con un tacto tan suave como si tuviera miedo a lastimarlo. "Eres tan fragil a pesar de tener una sonrisa en tu rostro todo el tiempo, Yuya. Supogo que algunas detus sonrisas son falsas, pero ..." recordo la sonrisa sincera que había visto del pelirojo cuando se conocieron, "A diferencia de Ruri, lo haces para no lastimar y preocupar a nadie" se inclino suavemente y coloco un beso en la frente del otro antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido.

++++

Zarc no estaba nada contento con lo que se entero. Kaito podía ver la furia contenida en esos hermosos ojos dorados. No podía culparlo. Ruri acababa de romper algo muy preciado para ellos y para Yuya. Un objeto valioso como una foto era algo que no podía remplazarse facilmente. "Conosco a alguien que pueda arreglar la foto. Solo tengo que armarla" pudo ver que el mayor solto un profundo suspiro, tomandole la mano debajo de la mesa mientras Yugo parecia menos enojado.

"Gracias Kaito. Pero aun asi tengo que arreglar el problema que es Ruri." no hizo ningun arreglo por expresar de lo que pensaba de la chica. Tampoco mostraba el más minimo arrepentmiento.

Yuri sonrio de manera sugiriente, "Arreglar no parece conveniente, sugiero una venganza." esto llamo la atención de los hermanos y Kaito supo que no podía detenerlo.

"No es como me gustara este tipo de cosas. Pero estoy de acuerdo" dijo el oji gris para sorpresa y alegría de Yuri. El oji rosa sonrió satisfecho y Zarc también lo parecía.

Yugo asintió con la cabeza, una mirada furiosa brillando en sus ojos "Si, esos idiotas deben pagar muy caro por lo que han hecho!" definitivamente nadie hería a su hermano menor y se salia con la suya. Primero se enfrentaría a la furia de los hermanos Sakaki.

Puso una mano en su barbilla, "Kurosaki mayor no esta nada consiente de lo que ella hizo. Cree que su querida hermanita es un ángel y ella se esta aprovechando de las temporadas de entrenamiento para engañarlo más, y supongo que Ruri no lo sabe, pero Yuto planea terminar con ella a pesar de que lo esta 'visitando'"Rodo los ojos ante la astucia de la oji rosa, la chica era muy lista, lo admitia, pero no tanto como para escapar de él.

Kaito abrió los ojos mientras Zarc fruncia el ceño "En pocas palabras si eso sucederia esa malnacida quedaria como una pobre victima y Yuto como un idiota." hablo el albino con veneno en sus palabras. El bicolor verde oscuro se estremeció ante la ira de su amante, pero no lo dejo ver.

"No solo eso. Si Yuya empieza a salir con Yuto, él quedara como un sucio oportunista" miro a Yugo y a Zarc, los otros dos estaban bastante furiosos cuando puso ese ejemplo. De una manera inconciente sabía que estaba poniendo leña al fuego.

Yugo recordo en ese momento a cierto payaso "Y probablemente Dennis se aprovecharia de él." Como si lo permitiera. El peliazul y el albino se asegurarian de matar al pelinaranja antes de que se atreviera poner un dedo encima a su hermano.

"Exacto," dijo Yuri, poniendo sus manos debajo de su cabeza con una sonrisa fría y calculadora, "pero que tal ¿si Kurosaki se entera de las falsas visitas de su hermana y no solo eso, tal vez deshacernos de Dennis?" cierto oji gris lo miro con reproche.

"Yuri, si vas a empezar con ponerlo en una tumba. Te dire que es una mala idea" Kaito se cruzo de brazos, pero por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar que Zarc y Yugo parecian considerarlo ¿era en serio? Hizo una nota de no hacer enfurecer a esos dos, incluso si Zarc era su amante. No iba a arriesgarse.

El oji rosa bufó. No era una mala idea, pero tampoco queria mancharse las manos "No hablaba de eso. Hay un curso de estudiantes de intercambio para ir a Grecia. Pondremos a Dennis en la lista y nos desharemos de una molestia" estaría lejos de ellos por un buen periodo de tiempo, sin molestias y sin ningun tipo de problema que cause el pelinaranja junto a la oji rosa.

"¿Como haremos eso?" pregunto Yugo alzando una ceja, el peli rosa solto una carcajada ante la pregunta, haciendo que los otros dos se desconcertaran.

El bicolor morado se sostuvo el estomago, limpiandose una lágrima que se había escapado de uno de sus ojos "El es demaciado idiota. De seguro firmara la lista sin leerla como lo hizo con la lista de integrantes de natación." Los hermanos se miraron satisfechos, vengarse de Dennis seria más facil de lo que habian pensado.

++++

Él plan en si, era sencillo en palabras. En especial engañar a Dennis, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de la parte de Kurosaki Shun. Todo se complicaba. Shun se conocia por ser impulsivo y aguerrido. Hablar mal de su hermana era como declarar una tercera guerra mundial. Y hablando del halcon:

"¡Mi hermana nunca haría eso!" el oji dorado se encontraba por demás furioso por el hecho de que uno de sus amigos y el albino le hubieran contado todo eso de su hermana. Estuvo poniendose preocupado cuando no le contestaba la llamada y la busco en su casa solo para encontrarse al albino y a su amigo dentro para que le contaran eso.

"Me imagine que dirias eso." Zarc esquivo el golpe del oji amarillo mientras Kaito detenia al otro sujetandolo por la espalda. Ya se habían imaginado la explosión y estuvieron preparados para todo eso "Sin embargo ¿que tal si confirmas con Yuto que no ido a visitarlo?" pregunto agarrando el celular de Kaito y marcando el numero del mensionado, ya que él no lo tenía.

El peliverde bufó "Ella dijo que lo veria" fue su argumento. El oji amarillo rodo los ojos ante la ingenuidad del peliverde por su hermana. Realmente Ruri tenía bien manipulado al mayor. Pero el juego de las mentiras de la oji rosa se había acabado.

Kaito lo miro, "Te mintio. Yugo y Yuri la siguieron e incluso yo la vi, se fue con Dennis" hablo. Cosa que sorprendio al oji dorado. Lo había creido de Yuri, pero no de Yugo, de hecho, era extraño oir el nombre de los dos Yu en la misma oración, sin embargo, si incluso Kaito estuvo allí...

Ladeo con la cabeza, mirando la rubio, "¿Mc'field?" Había a ese tipo con su hermana algunas veces, pero no podía creerlo totalmente.

El oji gris pudo reconocer la duda en la mirada dorada del peliverde y lo solto cuando dejo de luchar, "Asi es." afirmo Zarc poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amante.

"¿Hola? ¿quien es?" pregunto una voz familiar que salio del telefono que sostenía Zarc. Los tres se miraron antes de que el bicolor verde claro pusiera el alta voz.

Kaito asintio con la cabeza, dando la señal para que siguiera el plan "Yuto, queria preguntar si mi hermano o Ruri estan alli" dijo el albino. Ya sabíendo la respuesta.

El peli negro alzo una ceja, mientras sostenía su telefono cerca de su oido, había bajado el volumen para no despertar al pelirojo, "Yuya esta aqui, pero Ruri no, ella no ha venido en mucho tiempo" Yuto pudo esperarse que el albino preguntara por el pelirojo, pero ¿por la chica? Nunca lo penso, dudaba que tuvieran alguna relación "¿por que preguntas por ella?"

"En este momento estoy con Kurosaki y Kaito, querian saber si ella estaba contigo," El bicolor violeta hizo una mueca, no queria que su mejor amigo se enterara de esa manera, preferia hablar de una manera directa con él para resolver los problemas que tenían.

"Yuto ¿Ruri nunca te hizo una visita?" pregunto el oji dorado con un tono tranquilo, pero Zarc y Kaito sabían perfectamente que Shun estaba furioso por dentro. Las mentiras de su hermana a su persona si que lo tenían indignado.

Yuto puso una mano en su cara, quería decirselo al oji amarillo, pero sabiendo que Zarc estaba con el oji dorado le daba un poco de verguenza, "Lamento decirte que no. Yuya, Allen, Sayaka, Yuri y Kaito son lo unicos que me visitan. Queria decirtelo de una manera directa, sin embargo, estas en temporada de entrenamiento."

A Shun le gusto oir nada de eso. Saber que su hermana lo habia engañado y mentido realmente lo hacia sentir bastante frustrado, "Tch. Ire a ver a Ruri, ella tiene muchas cosas que explicarme"

La sonrisa de Zarc no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tiburon, oh, realmente quisiera ver como resultaría esto. Kaito por otro lado, sintio que estaba mirando a una versión futurista de Yuri. No se había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo pensaba, esos dos tenían tanto en comun cuando el albino actuaba de esa manera.

"Shun para ser honesto no creo que funcio" Yuto fue interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas. Pudo saber que su mejor amigo se había ido. Se quedo en silencio, antes de que cierta personita cruzara por su mente "Yuri esta detrás de todo esto ¿verdad?" pregunto

Kaito solto un suspiro. Había mucho que explicar "Si"

++++

Yuto colgo la llamada, luego de recibir una disculpa de Kaito por lo que había sucedido. Tenía tanto que pensar. No creía que pudiera ver a Shun a los ojos de nuevo. Estaba un poco decepcionado y frustrado por como fueron las cosas. Sintió que el cuerpo junto a él se movia, soltando un gemido cansado, "Estas despierto" comento, aun si poder ver más que oscuridad.

Yuya lo miro, notando que se había quedado dormido y se ruborizo, viendo que estaba sobre el peli negro "Uh, Yuto, yo... lo siento mucho," trato de separarse, pero Yuto puso una mano en su espalda, evitando que se alejara.

El bicolor violeta negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente "Esta bien. Yo fui el que toque un tema bastante profundo." movio su mano a la mejilla de este, pasando su dedo pulgar, estaba un poco humeda por las lágrimas. Supuso que solo durmieron por unos minutos. "Zarc llamo hace unos minutos," dijo.

"¿Eh? ¿Quiere que vaya a casa?" pregunto el bicolor verde confundido. No quería irse de allí todavía, aun tenía tiempo antes de irse a casa. Yuto de inmediato nego con la cabeza.

"No, solo pregunto por ti" se apresuro a decir. No quería que el pelirojo se fuera de allí todavía "Shun estaba con él y quería saber si Ruri estaba también" ya era normal para él contarle este tipo de cosas. Confiaba en Yuya y sabía que no le diria a nadie.

"¿L-Le dijiste que ella no estaba?" pregunto un poco sorprendido por saber esto. Sin embargo, realmente estaba confundido ¿por que Zarc estaba con Shun? Esperaba que no fuera un problema.

"Le dije que no lo estaba, de la manera que lo dijo parecía que creía que ella vení aquí, pero no lo culpo, comenzo la temporada de Futból americano y esta muy ocupado con examente y proyectos." Pensar que Ruri pudo haber mentido estaba fuera de lugar, pero de alguna manera estaba accesible a creerlo. Ladeo la cabeza, trantado de despejar esos pensamientos de él. Yuri le había metido cosas en la cabeza, posiblemente al punto de pensar como él, es decir, puede que le haya engañado o algo, pero no le mentiría a su hermano ¿verdad?

"¿Crees que le mintio?" pregunto extrañado, el pelinegro se rasco la cabeza, inseguro si contestar a esa pregunta o no. No queria que Yuya se sintiera fuera de lugar en un asunto que no le correspondia y por el poco respeto que aun tenía por Ruri.

"No estoy muy seguro. Ambos son muy unidos, al menos eso creo, ya no estoy seguro en que creer de Ruri." solto un suspiro ladeando con la cabeza. En su opinion, Ruri no era como antes o que nunca fue lo que ellos creian, Yuri siempre desconfio de ella y no le daba oportunidad. Rodo los ojos debajo de la venda ante el pensamiento, él iba a presumir, estaba 100% seguro de eso.

Yuya por otro lado, lo miro con lastima. Estaba preocupado por él. No sabía como se sentia el peli negro y quería que se sintiera mejor. Incluso debía admitir que estaba preocupado por Shun o lo que estuvieran haciendo sus hermanos.

Solto un suspiro, era complicado estar enamorado, sabías que estaba sintiendose mal, pero no sabias como actuar y que hacer en una caso así, "... Lamen" empezo, pero Yuto coloco un dedo en su labio. Se sonrojo ligeramente, levantando la vista para ver la sonrisa del bicolor violeta.

"No es tu culpa, ya hace un tiempo no sé que pensar de ella y no siento lo mismo que antes." confeso con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo, lo disimulo al buscar el contacto "Asi que no te preocupes, soy mucho más fuerte que eso"

"Si," Yuya hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar la felicidad que sentia al oir esas palabras. Su corazón latiendo rapidamente contra su pecho ante cada acción del pelinegro. El pelirojo miro a un lado en la ventana y miro al jardín "¿Quieres salir? Un poco de aire fresco sería bueno" comento levantandose.

"Si, ¿quieres ir al estanque?" pregunto para desconcierto del pelirojo, este desvio su mirada a la ventana al jardín delantero, no había ningun estanque, pero el terreno en el que vivia Yuto era demasiado grande, así que no sabría donde empezaría ni terminaría.

"¿Hay un estanque aquí?" inclino la cabeza de una forma adorable. Yuto, aun sin verlo, sonrio ligeramente aunque con nostalgia, sabía que tenían el mismo rostro, pero le hubiera gustado ver esas expresiones adorables del bicolor verde.

El peli negro asintio con la cabeza, con ayuda de Yuya lo guio uera de la habitación, "Detrás de mi casa, siempre voy allí y meto los pies cuando quiero relajarme," contesto. Recordando en los días estresantes donde salia a dar una vuelta por los terrenos e iba al estanque llenos de peces chinos para tranquilizarse.

Yuya sonrio un poco, le gustaba la idea "Esta bien." salieron de la habitación, el peli tomate cerro la puerta detras de él antes de reirse para confusión de Yuto "Sabes, es raro que digas que esto es una casa cuando es una mansión" comento haciendo que el bicolor violeta se diviritera por el comentario

"Estoy acostumbrado, eso es todo," Yuya solamente se rio un poco ante la respuesta, Yuto solo sonrio ante la suave risa del pelirojo "pero ¿no tienes una?" pregunto un poco extrañado y divertido.

"No, bueno, es más grande que las otras en sus malabares que tener un poco de tiempo para leer siquiera.

"Te dije que el idiota no leeria la lista." Yuri sonrio victorioso, su plan estaba poniendose en marcha, muy pronto en esos proximos 5 días le dirian 'good bye' al pelinaranja, "Aunque me apiado a los idiotas que tengan que soportarlo o a los ingenuos que caigan en sus juegos." comento al pensarlo. Si, conociendo a los oportunistas mentirosos como Dennis, no dudaría en engañar y hacer de las suyas.

"Con tal de tenerlos más de 4.000 kilometros lejos de nosotros, valdra la pena" contesto Yugo con una sonrisa amplia que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tiburon. Quien se atreviera a hacerle daño a su hermanito, lo pagaría caro.

Yuri se intrigo por esta faceta del bicolor banana "No sabia que podrías ser asi de egoista" comento con una sonrisa curiosa. Sabía que desde niño Yugo era una persona interesante, pero llegar a este punto le hizo arrepentirse en no haber planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Puedo ser muchas cosas por mi familia" se apunto a si mismo, en un gesto orgulloso. Eso le hizo preguntarse a Yuri si lo haría por una persona que le importara a Yugo como ... su pareja tal vez?

"Eso lo note, y debo admitir que me gusta fusión" se acerco ligeramente al peli azul, este se sonrojo un poco ante la declaración, pero se rio incodomodamente despues.

Ladeo con la cabeza, poniendo una mano en su cadera "No es nada impresionante. Es algo que suelo hacer." sacudio la mano. Sin recordar que tanto Rin, Serena y Yuzu estuvieran sorprendidas por su diferentes 'personalidades'.

Alzo una ceja, esceptico "¿No? Es en serio fusión, me pareces una persona bastante interesante, cada uno de tus gestos, tus facetas. No lo habia admitido desde el principio, pero me interesas." se sonrojo al admitirlo. Supuso que era el momento.

"¿Y que quieres decir?" pregunto desconcertado Yugo ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o era lo que creia que decia?

Yuri rodo los ojos, despistado como siempre "Para decirlo sin rodeos, quisiera que fueramos a un café luego de esto, en pocas palabras, te estoy invitando a una cita" contesto con un rubor. Esperaba que siendo directo el peliazul entendiera.

Yugo por otro lado, lo miro inseguro, "Es-"

"No es broma. Me lo tomo en serio como para decirtelo de esta manera" lo miro con seriedad. Estaba siendo sincero y sabia que no era la mejor manera de hacerlo, sin embargo, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía.

"Un minuto, quieres decir que todo lo que ha pasado fue para pasar tiempo conmigo?" pregunto cuando penso en todo. No creia que Yuri fuera un genio malvado como para planear eso desde esa magnitud, pero si sospechaba que ocurrio desde que Serena daño la computadora del pelirosa.

"Estaba cansado de esta distancia, crei que seria una buena idea si lo hacia de esta manera. Además quería alejar a esa bruja de Yuto. Era mucho menos complicado y ..." se sonrojo ligeramente, bajando la vista avergonzado de una manera timida "me daba verguenza pedirtelo de otra manera" susurro en voz baja, de una manera de que a Yugo le sorprendio poder escucharlo.

El peliazul se quedo obsevando el rostro del pelirosa. El sonrojo en las mejillas lo hacia verse adorable, tal y como penso como era en la primaria. Si bien, Yuri podría ser bastante arrogante, pero pudo ver que estaba diciendo la verdad sobre eso. De hecho, el oji rosa nunca habria admitido eso si fuera en otra situación, pero oyendolo de esta manera, le hizo decir que lo que sentia por él era sincero.

Se inclino a la mejilla del pelirosa y la beso con suavidad "Ire, no te preocupes" le guiño el ojo haciendo sonrojar más al oji rosa.

+++++

Shun camino lo más rápido que pudo al teatro, iba a exigir una buena explicación de todo esto de Ruri y por supuesto, la chica no se iba a salir de esta sin un castigo. Por más que la quisiera y fuera su hermana, no podría permitir que su hermana siguiera haciendo esto.

Al llegar al teatro, la vio junto a Dennis, hablando mientras sostenía la cesta de bocadillos que supuestamente habia hecho para Yuto. "Ru-" iba a llamar, pero callo cuando el pelinaranja se inclino y beso los labios de la oji rosa, por supuesto, estuvo por demás furioso cuando la chica se inclino también y correspondio, disfrutandolo.

"Nos vemos mañana en la tarde" La peli morada susurro, abrazandolo por el cuello. Seria otro día y otra mañana, la misma rutina ¿que habria de diferente?

"Claro, a la misma hora ¿no?" pregunto el oji azul con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su bolsa de trucos

"¡Si, adios Dennis!" exclamo alegremente la oji rosa mientras el peli naranja se iba. No pareciendo para nada arrepentida por el hecho de que le estaba poniendo el cuerno a Yuto. Apreto los dientes furioso. Yuri habia tenido razon, pero ninguno habia querido creerle, mucho menos él. Hasta ahora.

Shun vio ese momento para acercarse a su hermana"Ahora veo por que no has visitado a Yuto despues del accidente, Ruri," la pelimorada se sobresalto al oir la voz de su hermano y miro hacia atras. Su mirada rosa chocando con la mirada dorada molesta, no, furiosa de su hermano mayor. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y horror ¿Desde cuando estaba su hermano alli?

"S-Shun" se quedo helada del miedo ¿como era que sabia que estaba allí? ¿No debería estar en ese momento en casa?

"Nada de Shun, Ruri." dijo con calma pero la furia era notable en sus ojos dorados. El peliverde puso su manos en las caderas mientras su hermana lo veia asustada. Sabía que su hermano estaba furioso con ella, usaba ese tono y siempre tenía esa postura al hablar con ella de esa manera. "Me preocupo una hora de no encontrarte, una hora en donde no me contestaste una llamada, una hora donde se supone que deberias estar visitando a Yuto como lo prometiste hace semanas desde que tuvo el maldito accidente para luego a enterarme que no lo has hecho y cuando te encuentro resulta que te estabas besuqueandote con otro sujeto y poniendole el cuerno a mi mejor amigo!" realmente odiaba el trato que le estaba dando a su hermana. Pero sabia perfectamente que se lo merecia. Despues de todo, habia estado engañando a su mejor amigo desde quien sabe cuando y de paso, haciendole creer a él y a todos sus amigos que lo cuidaba como toda novia debia hacer con su pareja.

"Bueno yo..." trato de intentar encontrar una excusa para convencerlo de que no habia hecho nada. Cualquier excusa, incluso la más tonta. Pero ninguna se le ocurrio ninguna. Que suerte tenia. Muchos se habían trago su fachada, excepto Yuri ¿él tenía algo que ver con eso?

"No tienes excusa, Ruri. Acabo de verlo con mis propios ojos y no te voy a defender por eso. Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti. Habia creeido que eras una niña inocente cuando ahora resulta que me desmuestras todo lo contrario, increible lo que voy a decir pero Yuri tenía mucha razon sobre ti." la chica lo miro un tanto dudosa y nerviosa mientras él la veia con una mirada impaciente. Esperaba que pudiera remendar algo de sus errores. Pues sabia perfectamente que Yuto y Ruri ya no podrian continuar con su relación. No despues de ver lo que realmente estaba pasando.

"¿a que te refieres con eso?" pregunto como si no entiendiera. Haciendo que la sangre del mayor hirviera más y más ¿como su hermana podria ser tan descarada? Literalmente no la conocia. No conocia el monstruo que podria ser Ruri.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. No te hagas la desentendida." se cruzo de brazos. Tenso la mandibula cuando vio la mirada llorosa en los ojos de su hermana ¿Realmente creria que ese truco funcionaria con él luego de descubrir esto? No queria considerar que su hermana lo creyera tonto. Pero aparentemente si. "Quita esa mirada, Ruri, más tarde hablaremos seriamente de esto con Yuto." era mejor que esos dos rompieran, no iba a permitir que Ruri le siguiera poniendo el cuerno a su mejor amigo.

No estaba funsionando. Pero no perdía nada con tan solo intentarlo algunas veces más ¿verdad? "Pero Shun" trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

"Pero nada. Te esperare en la casa" dijo dandole la espalda a la peli morada y caminando al cafe que siempre sola frecuentar. Necesitaba un espacio tranquilo para calmarce y esa cafeteria era el mejor lugar que podia pensar hasta ahora.

"No pense verte por aqui, Kurosaki" comento una voz desde una mesa. Miro hacia una dirección viendo a un chico de su misma edad, tenia cabello gris con ojos purpura, usaba una camisa de manga larga de color azul y un chaleco blanco, pantalones negros y zapatos negros, tambien usaba una bufanda roja. Algo que no quedaria bien con cualquiera. Pero se veia realmente bien en el chico. Era Akaba Reiji, CEO de la corporación LDS.

"Podria decirte lo mismo. Akaba" contesto con fríaldad. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. La actitud del oji amarillo no paso desapercibida para Reiji. Alzo una ceja. No es como si no hubiera al mayor de los Kurosaki en ese estado antes, pero esto era diferente. Parecia más enojado que nunca. Eso podia verlo claramente en aquella mirada dorada.

"No es un asunto que me incumba" empezo el CEO sacando sus gafas y limpiandolas con un pañuelo. Por primera vez Shun podia ver aquellos ojos purpuras cautivantes sin un cristal de por medio. El CEO volvio a ponerce las gafas. Empujandolas con su dedo intermedio. "Pero se nota que no has tenido un buen día" lo dijo de una manera algo formal.

"Lo dijiste, no es un asunto que te incumba" fue su respuesta mientras apretaba ligeramente el vaso de plascito que tenia en su mano. No tenia tiempo para hablar sobre lo que habia pasado y mucho menos queria hablarlo con el CEO.

"No digo que me lo digas, pero al menos podrias sentarte y tratar de calmarte" hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar a la silla frente a él. La mirada de Shun vacilo antes de que el peliverde se sentara frente al peligris. Nunca tuvieron un contacto cercano.

De hecho, casi nunca tuvieron un contacto excepto cuando cruzaban caminos en la secundaria.

"¿Por que estas aqui?" pregunto un tanto incomodo, una mesera se acerco y tomo su orden. La cafeina a esta hora podría ayudarle para calmarlo un poco.

"Vengo aqui cuando tengo un descanzo de la empresa," contesto Reiji, era uno de los CEO más jovenes en el mundo, era una cosa bastante difícil, en especial con la atención de todos. Su madre le había dicho que se inscribiera en una escuela privada, pero no lo hizo, por que razón? Kurosaki, apenas puso los ojos en él estuvo completamente interesado en su persona.

"Me alegro de no ser parte de ese tipo de cosas," hizo una pequeña pausa cuando una mesera le trajo su café, "nunca me veria en ese tipo de cosas" apenas decir esto, noto que el Ceo sonrio. Como si le causara gracia lo que habia dicho.

"Yo tampoco me vi en eso hasta hace 2 años" agarro su café y se lo llevo a la boca, bebiendo un sorbo mientras miraba fijamente al peliverde. Hace dos años su padre habia caido enfermo y tuvo que tomar el puesto de presidente de la corporación con tan solo 15 años. Su hermana Ray pudo haberlo hecho, pero se la pasaba cuidando por hora a su padre y estudiando en la universidad. Asi que no tenia tiempo para la empresa. Él a cambio no tenia muchos trabajos a parte de projectos y trabajos en la secundaria "Tampoco me habia visto en esta situacíon. La vida te da sorpresas" comento como si se tratase de algo casual.

"Mmp, no tienes idea" dijo desviando la mirada. Una mirada de desagrado y furia dislumbrando en sus ojos dorados al recordar el descaro y las mentiras de su hermana menor. Agarro su café y tomo un gran sorbo.

El rostro de Reiji se mostro inexpresivo, pero sus ojos demostraban intriga ante el estado de animo del oji dorado "¿Como esta Rebellion? Se encuentra mejor?" pregunto, tratando de que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa.

"Si, sus costillas están mejor, pero sigue sin ver" contesto, un poco frustrado por el hecho de que el mismo no pudo visitar a su mejor amigo por los entrenamientos.

"Ya veo. Una persona en un estado asi puede sufrír de depresion pero tengo mis dudas de que eso pase con Rebellion" informo, Shun estrecho los ojos, ligeramente molesto.

"¿Tu crees? Yuto es fuerte; no se dejara vencer facilmente" se cruzo de brazos con una mueca en su rostro.

"No digo que no." dejo el vaso de café vacio antes de levantarce e ir al mostrador para pagar el café, noto que hablo con la mesera antes de salir. Shun lo vio alejarce desde la ventana de la cafeteria. Solto un bufido, nunca comprenderia al Ceo. Termino con su café y se levanto para ir a pagar el café.

"Tenga" dijo entregandole el dinero a la mesera.

"Joven, el otro chico ya pago por su café" dijo la mujer regresandole el dinero y seguir con su trabajo dejando a un Shun algo consternado ¿Reiji hizo que? Sacudio la cabeza. Debia estar loco. No creia que el CEO haria algo asi por cortesía. Noto por el rabillo del ojo, una nota en sudadera y la leyo.

Espero que podamos volvernos encontrar

Reiji

++++

Yuto sonrio, oyendo las risas de Yuya mientras colocaban sus pies en el agua, el peli rojo sonrio ligeramente, viendo los peces en el estanque nadando. "Es agradable" comento.

"Lo sé, cuando era niño me escapaba de la casa y nadaba aqui" a pesar de ser más tranquilo en su niñez, a veces tenía los impulsos de jugar y hacer un poco de escandalo como un niño normal.

Yuya lo miro un poco intrigado, Yuto si que debio ser un niño travieso en su niñez "¿En serio? cuando era niño mis hermanos y yo robabamos galletas de la alacena o le pintabamos la cara a papá con marcadores cuando estaba dormido" agarro su telefono, donde mostraba la foto de ellos sosteniendo colores y marcadores y su padre tenía palabras, estrellas o juegos de rayuela en su cara.

"Hacian bastantes travesuras supongo" no pudo evitar imaginarse al pelirojo siendo un niño. Le parecia un poco tierno en ese aspecto.

El bicolor verde asintió con la cabeza "Si, mamá decia que eramos tres mosqueteros bastante traviesos," sonrió un poco ante las recuerdos. Si rompian algo en su casa, rapidamente lo ocultarían y verían como arreglarlo.

"¿Y no es cierto?" pregunto Yuto, haciendo referencia a lo que habían hecho Zarc y Yugo hace unos días atras.

El pelirojo se rasco la cabeza, "Aun lo seguimos siendo, admito eso" contesto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yuto puso una mano en su hombro "Pero no haces tantas travesuras como antes ¿verdad?" él podía ver en un termino poco literal a Yuya como una persona tranquila aunque alegre y un tanto animada.

"No. Solo lo hago cuando Zarc o a Yugo se les ocurre algo." para él, sus hermanos siempre serian la mente maestra detrás de la broma. A menos que a él se le ocurriera algo también.

"Se oye divertido." comento, se quedaron en silencio un momento, Yuto escuchaba como el otro tarareaba una melodía suave y tranquila "En dos meses sera mi cumpleaños. Has hecho mucho por mi y me encantaría que vinieras" dijo de repente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Sería un gusto Yuto...." Yuya se apago cuando el bicolor violeta agarro su mano y deposito un beso en ella, se sonrojo, su corazon latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho cuando esto ocurrio.

"No, el gusto es mio" Sonrio ligeramente, haciendo que el pelirojo se sonrojara mucho más.

+++

Cuando Yuya llego, Zarc pudo notar una mirada enamorada en sus ojos carmesíes. Sonrio levemente, el plan fue un exito y muy pronto Yuto y Ruri debían romper. La relación en si estaba rota, sin embargo, el oji gris debía aclarar las cosas con la peli morada y así su hermanito tendría todo el camino libre.

"¿Paso algo con Yuto, Yuya?" pregunto con pícardia llamando la atención de Kaito, quien se asomo también de la cocina. Ya tenía conocimiento de que Yuya estaba enamorado del oji gris, pero verlo asi.

"Umm ssi." tartamudeo sonrojandose un poco apenado.

Kaito toco su hombro "No creo que reaccione por un buen rato" comento apuntando al pelirojo. Zarc se rio ligeramente. Su hermanito estaba en un estado de amor golpeado, duraria un tiempo así.

"No es como si fuera el unico, ustedes dos también son un par" hablo el oji carmín con una pequeña sonrisita embobada haciendo que Zarc y Kaito se detuvieran de golpe para luego mirarse. Dirigieron su vista al pelirojo el cual solo se fue a su habitación.

'¿Como diablos lo supo?' fue el pensamiento en comun que atraveso la mente de los amantes.


	5. Arc 5 - Enrededos y problemas

Ya en una semana más, Yuto volvería del hospital en unos minutos y Yuya había aprovechado el tiempo para hacer bombones para él. "Vamos, Yuya dame uno, solo uno, por favor!" suplicó Yugo. El oji carmín estaba tratando de no hacer contacto visual. Sabía que si apenas lo hacía, caeria en la trampa más letal del peli azul.

"Yugo... son para Yuto," protesto el oji carmín, quería hacer ese regalo solamente para Yuto, pero con Yugo esa misión era imposible.

"Al menos uno" el tono suplicante hizo que Yuya cometiera el error de mirarlo. Sus orbes carmines se encontraron con la mirada de cachorrito de su hermano mayor. Zarc y toda la familia caian con ellos, no podían resistirlo. Los ojos manipuladores de Yugo hacian que el peli azul consiguiera lo que quería.

"E-esta bien, te dare uno" ¿por que le mimaban tanto a su hermano? ¡No podían resistirse! Incluso su madre ignoraba a Sora cuando Yugo le daba esa mirada. Asi de buena era.

"Si!" exclamo alegremente como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Los bombones y postres que hacía su hermano eran los mejores. El oji azul agarro uno de los bombones y mastico un poco, sonriendo levemente.

"¿Por que siempre caemos en eso?" se pregunto Zarc para si mismo, tratando de no mirar a su primer hermano menor también. Sus hermanos eran adorables, pero Yugo llegaba a otro nivel con los ojos de perrito.

Los tres al entrar se separaron para ir a sus respectivos salones. Le habían advertido a Yuya que se alejara de Ruri y Dennis, el peli rojo no entendío el por que pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerles caso. Y hablando de la diabla, la oji rosa tenía un semblante frustrado. El bicolor verde se sento y evito preguntar.

Algo le decía que no sería buena idea.

++++

Yuri sonrió socarronamente un poco despues cuando Yugo llegó a su clase de biología, "Fusión" llamó el oji rosa. El peli azul lo miro inflando sus mejillas ligeramente ¿al menos no podría llamarlo una vez por su nombre? Sería logíco que lo hiciera, estaban empezando a salir ¿no?

"¡Es Yugo! ¿Que te cuesta pronunciarlo?" pregunto cruzando de brazos. A diferencia de otras veces estaba más calmado. "Dime ¿te gustaría ir a la practica de futball más tarde?" pregunto un poco sonrojado poniendo una mano sobre la de Yuri. Los demás alumnos parecían más ocupados en sus asuntos.

"Supongo, no tengo nada que hacer," el oji azul hizo un puchero cuando oyó eso, Yuri lo miro y luego sonrió, guiñandole un ojo, "Por supuesto que ire ¿crees que me pierdo de tus partidos?" pregunto con una sonrisa. Nunca se perdía de un partido del peli azul. A pesar de que se ocultaba en las multitudes para no ser visto.

"Eh, bueno, sinceramente no esperaba eso" adimito sorprendido ¿desde cuando el oji rosa iba a sus partidos? No importaba, se sentía alagado. Se sentía feliz por saber que bicolor morado hacia esto por él.

"Mmm, puedes esperar cualquier cosa de mi" beso rápidamente la mejilla del oji azul para enfatizar su punto. Yugo se sonrojo y devolvio el beso en un gesto para decir que Yuri hiciera lo mismo.

"Pero ¿¡que!?" ambos se dieron la vuelta ante la voz, viendo a Rin que los veía con la boca abierta, asombrada. Ninguno de ellos esperaba esto, en especial la peli verde. Despues de todo, su mejor amigo una vez odio al oji rosa y siempre se quejaba de él ¿cuando cambio eso?

"Oh ¿hace cuanto estabas allí?" pregunto Yuri como si nada. Bastante divertido por la expresión de la oji naranja.

++++++

"No esperaba que lo supiera, pero supongo que tarde o temprano alguno iba a saberlo" comento Zarc entrando a la clase de gimnasia junto a Kaito, ambos notaron a Shun con una epresión poco feliz y se miraron. No estaban seguros si preguntar o no, despues de todo, ellos fueron responsables de lo que paso con Ruri hace una semana

"¿Shun? ¿Que pasa?" pregunto el rubio de ojos grises cruzando de brazos. A pesar de que Shun se había disculpado con ellos por su trato, aun había cierta tensión entre ellos.

"Para decirlo sin rodeos, cada vez que intento llevar a Ruri a la casa de Yuto para que terminen, ella se escapa antes de que siquiera pueda verla y no la veo por que se encierra en su habitación" tanto Zarc como Kaito fruncieron el ceño. La chica era lista en ese detalle, pero realmente cobarde, despues de todo, no iba a ganar nada huyendo.

"¿Que acaso no tienes la llave?" pregunto el oji gris cruzando de brazos. Sería logíco que usara una llave para sacar a Ruri de su cuarto.

"La agarro y con ella se encierra en su cuarto" de nuevo, lista, pero no lo suficiente como ellos. Tenían más de una manera para resolver ese problema. Ya sea de buena o mala manera.

"No quiero meterme en este asunto," la voz de Reiji los sobresalto a los tres ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo se suponía que estaba allí? "pero... sugiero que alguien vigile a Ruri y nos diga donde se encuentra, una persona que sea cercana a Ruri" Shun y Zarc se miraron. Era una idea bastante buena en realidad.

"Rin y Yuzu" murmuro Shun levantandose.

"En este momento Rin debería estar en su practica de Tennis, creo que podremos aprovechar este tiempo para decirle lo que paso" comento Zarc con una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, era hora de que Ruri pagara las consecuencias de sus actos.

+++++

Ya minutos más tarde, luego de la clase, Yuya y Yuzu estaban a las afueras de la escuela, sentados en la "¿Crees que le gusten los bombones?" pregunto, mirando los bombones que tenía en la caja, "Es que me pone nervioso que los rechace, no creo que Yuto le gusten mucho los dulces" explico.

"No te preocupes, de seguro los aceptara, pero mejor aleja esos bombones de Sora, no querrás que se los coma" Yuzu susurro, guiñándole el ojo al peli rojo, estaba cien por ciento segura que su amigo no dudaría en asaltar al bicolor verde con tal de tener esos dulces en sus manos.

"Ah, si cierto" comento mirando a su alrededor con discreción y guardando los bombones en la caja. Definitivamente no debía dejar que el peli celeste tomara la caja de bombones. No podría mencionar la palabra 'dulce' junto al oji verde.

"¡Hey, Yuzu! ¡Necesitamos hablar contigo!" los dos miraron hacia atrás para ver a Reiji junto a Shun y Zarc. Ambos amigos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, la oji azul se levanto y corrió al oji dorado. Yuya no estaba seguro si su hermano estaba tramando algo bueno o malo.

El peli rojo volvió a su almuerzo, comiendo un poco de él mientras un rubor se pintaba en sus mejillas. Ultimamente Yuto se había portado caballeroso con el tal vez incluso cariñoso, le gustaba mucho esa actitud, sin embargo, estaba un poco preocupado, Yuto todavía estaba en una relación que aunque estaba fragturada, aun seguía en pie y él no era un oportunista. No le gustaba aprovecharse de la situaciones agenas. Se sentía sucio con tan solo pensarlo.

Y eso le hizo pensar en Ruri, ¿por que le mentiria de esa manera a los demás? Obviamente no consiguiria nada con eso, excepto que todos se alejen de ella como estaba pasando actualmente. Pero siempre actuo como una niña buena o solo había una razón del por que? Sin saberlo, la respuesta llegó justo detrás de él.

"Yuya-kun" el peli rojo dio un brinco en su asiento y miro detrás de él para ver a Dennis? Sí era del programa de intercambio. Uno de sus nuevos compañeros. A veces sentía que no lo dejaba de mirar y lo ponía nervioso, no solo eso, a pesar de ser un tipo 'agradable' no sentía nada bien viniendo de él.

"Eh ¿Dennis?" Era extraño, de pocas personas, aparte de Shingo, era una de las que sentía un sentimiento de desagrado y todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se alejara de él.

"Hola, Yuya kun no quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?" pregunto el oji azul, el tono no incitaba nada bueno. Nunca había interactuado con el peli naranja, así que no sabría que decir a esa propuesta.

"No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer" iba a levantase para guardar su almuerzo e irse de allí. No quería estar junto a él.

"Vamos, no tardara mucho" el oji azul tomo con fuerza el brazo del menor que solo se estremeció ante el fuerte agarre. Sus hermanos siempre lo trataron con delicadeza por que sabían que era frágil y Dennis se aprovechaba de eso.

"Oye, deja a Yuya en paz," Sora camino al oji azul y lo empujo lejos de su amigo, el peli rojo retrocedió, escondiéndose detrás de su amigo peli celeste, Gong no tardo en aparecer y tenía una cara poco agradable.

"Sorry, creo que hay una confusión aquí, solo quería invitarlo a salir" dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa fingida, Yuya se frotó su brazo con cuidado, en la piel magullada y con ligeros moretones.

"Esa invitación me pareció poco amable" se burlo Sora con un ceño fruncido, no dando ninguna señal de moverse de su posición para proteger a su amigo.

"Tus mentiras te hacen un hombre poco creible" murmuro Gong con seriedad, podría ver fácilmente la mentira en el peli naranja

"Mentiroso yo?" pregunto fingiendo sorpresa "Por favor, no creo que eso, además Yugo kun y Yuri kun me metieron en una lista para el intercambio a Grecia diciendo que era para un acto especial, ellos son los mentirosos" Yuya hizo una mueca, ¿ahora que fue lo que hicieron sus hermanos? Ladeo con la cabeza, realmente odiaba que metieran a alguien más en sus problemas.

"Así que ¿piensas que lastimar a nuestro hermanito es la manera perfecta de vengarte?" pregunto una voz detrás de Dennis. Yuya la reconoció facilmente y se estremeció ante el tono tranquilo pero oscuro y amenazador que usaba. El peli naranja se dio lentamente la vuelta para encontrarse con las miradas de muerte de Zarc y Yugo. Yuri estaba detrás de ellos con una amplia y gran sonrisa, disfrutando de la cara de miedo del oji azul. "Si quieres enfrentarte a nosotros, haz las cosas de manera directa,"

"sin embargo, con lo cobarde que eres se nota que prefieres ir por un camino que te asegurara un puño en la cara." Yugo se trono los dedos. Cada uno de los hermanos aseguraba golpes fuertes y doloroso. Dennis tragó antes de correr lejos del lugar, los hermanos estaba apunto de irse, sin embargo, Yuri le agarro el brazo a los dos para evitar que corrieran detrás de él.

"Eh, creo que no deberían mancharse las manos, tengo un plan mejor" el oji rosa sonrió de una manera espeluznante. Yugo lo miro dudoso antes de asentir, conocía a Yuri y sabía que con su ayuda le darían una lección que nunca olvidaría.

"Y ahora que paso con ustedes?" pregunto Yuya con seriedad, era un hecho, tenía que hablar de manera urgente con sus hermanos, no quería que se metieran más en problemas de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

Zarc se rasco la nuca, "Larga historia, simplemente no te acerques a él" no quería meter a su hermano en problemas, sin embargo, muchos sabían que su debilidad era su hermano menor, era insultante y cobarde para él que se atrevieran a meter a su hermano en algo que no le incumbía y querían lastimarlo con ello.

"Esta... bien," murmuro, no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas luego de lo que paso "gracias por defenderme chicos" le sonrió a sus amigos, los cuales sonrieron

"No te preocupes," dijo Sora con una sonrisa y dandole un pulgar arriba.

El peli rojo se froto la muñeca de repente, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor "¿Te lastimo?" pregunto Gong seriamente. Dennis había sido bastante brusco con su mejor amigo y ver que lo había lastimado le hacía sentirse mal por no poder protegerlo.

"Un poco" murmuro el oji carmín haciendo que Yugo y Zarc fruncieran el ceño. Dolia un poco, pero no era tanto al menos.

"No se preocupen, no se quedara así," Gong miro a los hermanos con una mirada determinada haciendo que ambos asientan. "No te molesta que te acompañemos para que visites a Yuto?" pregunto el oji negro a lo que Yuya miro a su alrededor, encontrandose con la mirada rosa de Ruri, notó que la chica lo miro fijamente y se estremeció levemente.

"No, vamos" algo le decía que también debía alejarse de Ruri en cualquier caso también. Empezaron a alejarse, cuando estuvieron a la distancia, ambos hermanos miraron a Yuri.

"Casualmente, Yuri ¿que tienes en mente?" pregunto Yugo frotando sus manos, el peli rosa sonrió de forma enfreída y mostro su teléfono.

"Digamos que grabe ese 'incidente' así que nos desaremos de dos pajaros de un solo tiro" una mirada siniestra cruzo por sus ojos rosas, se había asegurado de tener ese video para futuras complicaciones. Ruri era lista por lo que tenía el mayor cuidado posible de ella y tomaba evidencia. Yugo y Zarc sonrieron sastisfechos, no habría escapatoría para Ruri Kurosaki ni para Dennis Mc'field.

+++++

Yuzu no podía creer lo que realmente era Ruri, sin embargo, si era para proteger a su amigo lo haría. No había sido un rato que le habían contado un resumen rápido de lo que era su amiga y lo que era ese tal Dennis Mcfield, pero pudo notar que Zarc y Yugo se enfurecieron al ver a Yuya junto a Dennis, y eso le hizo sentirse un poco amarga.

Noto que la chica miraba a su mejor amigo de mala manera "Eh, Ruri pasa algo?" pregunto.

"No es nada, solo... de que estabas hablando con Yuya?" pregunto la oji rosa fingiendo un tono amable como usalmente usaba. Yuzu aun no estaba enterada de su fachada, eso era bueno, sin embargo, necesitaba recuperar a Yuto, no podría perderlo, puede que no le interesara tanto como antes, en especial ahora que perdio la vista, pero ella aun tenía requisitos. De otra manera necesitaba ver como convencer a su hermano más tarde, tal vez demostrarle 'arrepentimiento' sabía que pasaría un tiempo pero luego de que viera que trataba bien a Yuto sabía que lo dejaría pasar.

"Nada importante, el como siempre ira a visitar a Yuto, o no te has enterado?" la miro con fingida confusión. Necesitaba ver la reacción de Ruri. Algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

"D-De que?" pregunto la oji rosa un poco nerviosa e intrigada por lo que tenía que decir su amiga.

"Pues que pronto saldra del hospital luego de unos examenes van a ver si recupero la vista" Ruri estuvo feliz al oír eso, ya no necesitarian de Yuya para nada y podrian ir por caminos separados. Ahora le dejaría en claro al peli rojo a quien le pertenecía el oji gris.

"Oh, he estado ocupada a así que no he sabido nada" Mentira, era lo que pensaba a Yuzu, ella sabía que si amabas a alguien no dudabas en ir ver como estaba, odiaba ese tipo de personas y ver ahora con más claridad como era Ruri le hacia sentír asco. "Pero ire a visitar a Yuto hoy, arreglare todo entre nosostros" algo le decía a Yuzu que esto era verdad, pero no de la forma en que quisiera creer.

La chica peli rosa sin que la vieran agarro su telefono y envio un mensaje de advertencia a Shun, de lo que había oido de Ruri "Es bueno saberlo" sonrió forzadamente, a pesar de que un sentimiento de ansiedad creciera en su pecho: esto sería un gran desastre.

++++

"Nunca creí que mi hermana menor sería ese tipo de persona" Shun suspiro, recargandose en la silla mientras sus compañeros almorzaban.

"A veces las personas no son lo que creiamos," comento Reiji mirando fijamente al oji dorado, le explicaron la situación y ya había visto el por que el peli verde había estado furioso cuando lo vio en el café, que un hermano solo te utilizara como un objeto para sus caprichos realmente era ofensivo y doloroso "pero no fue tu culpa, ella es responsable de sus actos" añadió mientras Kaito oía todo en silencio.

"Sin embargo, me frustra que estuviera frente de mis narices y que jugara con Yuto de esa manera" frunció el ceño antes de sentir como su telefono vibraba, lo saco y leyo el mensaje, poniendose palido al leer cada palabra que leía.

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Kaito, sus alarmas internas se encendieron al ver la molestia en la mirada del peli verde.

"Ruri va a ir a la casa de Yuto y quiere arreglar las cosas con él" y por arreglar se refería a que iba a causar todo un caos. El peli gris y el rubio se miraron antes de levantarse con el oji dorado, guardando todo lo más rápido que podían y corriendo directo a la casa de Yuto.


	6. Arc 6 -Entre bombones y corazones

Yuto había estado ansioso cuando llego a hospital, no era por que al fin podría saber si podría ver nuevamente, si no que quería volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa de Yuya. Le falto tiempo para descifrarlo, pero algo en el fondo de él supo que su corazón fue cautivado por Yuya desde que vio su sonrisa.

Actualmente, Aki se encontraba quitándole las vendas de sus ojos, el peli negro casi jadeo al sentir como las vendas eran removidas, sin embargo, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, la ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro por ver nuevamente el mundo a su alrededor "Ahora puedes abrir tus ojos, Yuto" la voz de Aki le hizo sobresaltarce, pero no lo demostró, en vez de eso, entre abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la claridad de la luz que se filtraba por ellos.

De inmediato pudo visualizar a su madre cerca de él y a su doctora, ambas le sonrieron antes de que Hanako lo abrazará con fuerza, "Yuto, puedes ver bien cariño?" pregunto la peli negra separándose y viendo los ojos grises de su hijo, este le dio una sonrisa a cambio para su alegría.

"Mejor que nunca, mamá" contesto el peli negro. Sin duda no podría esperar a ver a Yuya nuevamente. Hanako sonrió al escuchar esto y luego miro a Aki que tenía una sonrisa también en sus labios.

"Gracias por todo, doctora Aki" la doctora le miro y asintió con la cabeza. Yuto por otro lado, se levanto de la camilla, poniéndose la chaqueta negra que había traído consigo en la mañana.

"No fue nada, señora Hanako, pero te sugiero que descanses un día más antes de volver a clases, Yuto" Yuto solamente asintió distraídamente, su mente solamente estaba centrada en cierta personita de cabellos rojos. Hanako sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de lo que su hijo podría estar pensando y puso una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

"Estoy segura que Yuya debe estar en la mansión, le dije a las criadas que lo dejaran pasar si llegaba" comento de repente a lo que el peli negro se ruborizó al pensarlo, tanto la mujer peli negra como la peli rosa oscuro se miraron divertidas por esto.

Luego de una despedida, madre e hijo se fueron del hospital y apenas llegaron a la mansión Yuto corrió rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a una madre divertida en el pasillo.

Cuando el bicolor violeta llego a su habitación, respiro antes de abrir lentamente la puerta, al abrirla completamente visualizo a Yuya sentado en la cama, sosteniendo uno de los libros que le había traído, este alzó la mirada. El oji gris no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el hermoso rostro del peli rojo iluminarse con una bella sonrisa en sus labios "¡Yuto, me alegra que ya estés aquí!" el aludido camino hacia él al mismo tiempo que Yuya se levantaba, para su sorpresa, el peli rojo le abrazó, no pudo evitar ruborizarse y corresponderlo "TTe traje algo" susurro Yuya separándose con el rostro rojo.

Yuto lo miro enternecido, "Tu siempre me traes algo, Yuya," el bicolor tomate se sonrojo levemente al oír eso, rascándose la cabeza con una pequeña risa nerviosa "me gustaría ser el que lo hubiera hecho esta vez" susurro para sí mismo, sin ser escuchado por el peli rojo el cual camino a la caja de bombones que había hecho para Yuto.

"Bueno, es una ocasión para celebrar ¿no?" pregunto el oji carmín con una sonrisa abriendo la caja. El peli negro miro con detenimiento los bombones en ella. Debía admitir que se veían bastante bien.

Yuto dudo antes de agarrar y probar uno de los bombones, sus ojos se abrieron, era realmente delicioso, el sabor era empalagoso pero no irritante ni azucarado, dulce y se derretía en su boca. Esto le recordaba aquellos chocolates que su madre le compraba, pero esos bombones eran más deliciosos "Están realmente buenos, debieron costarte mucho"

El peli rojo se sonrojo levemente apartando la vista "Los hice yo, me alegra que te gustaran." contesto, no creía que quedaran tan buenos como para ser los de una tienda.

Yuto le miro de forma enternecido "¿Que pude esperar de ti?" El oji gris agarro uno de los chocolates, mirándolo con detenimiento antes de extenderlo a Yuya.

El bicolor verde lo observo con desconcierto en su rostro y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, "Yuto, son para ti, yo no..." se apagó cuando el oji gris puso una mano en su hombro y le regalo una leve sonrisa que hizo que su corazón empezará a latir rápidamente.

"Quiero compartirlo," protesto con suavidad el peli negro.

"No creo que sea necesario" murmuro suavemente a pesar de querer sonar un tanto seguro. Debía admitir que mirar de nuevo esos ojos grises era un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar.

"Bien..." mordió el chocolate antes de sorpresivamente posar sus labios sobre los del oji carmín y empujar el chocolate en sus labios, el peli rojo abrió los ojos a más no poder, cerrando los ojos no mucho despues y dejándose llevar. Yuya suspiro en medio del beso y abrazo al oji gris, el cual no tardo mucho en rodear sus brazos alrededor de él y abrazarlo también.

Yuya no pudo evitar decepcionarse cuando se separaron, sin embargo, se sonrojo cuando notó la mirada amorosa en los ojos grises del peli negro "Yuto..." el peli rojo no pudo evitar llamar al bicolor violeta. Yuto observo el rostro del oji carmín detenidamente, las mejillas del bicolor verde estaban totalmente rojas y sus ojos brillaban con alegría, dándole un aspecto dulce y tierno. A Yuto le gustaba mucho esa expresión, más por que él era el causante de esta.

El oji gris le sonrió suavemente al peli rojo y junto sus frentes "Quería hacer algo especial para ti luego de recuperar mi vista, pero te me adelantaste y por ahora solo puedo darte esto" dijo, puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro, acariciándolas suavemente con sus pulgares, sintiendo la piel tersa bajo sus dedos.

El peli rojo abrió los ojos, más que desconcertado por las palabras del peli negro "YYuto... tu... tu..." fue lo único que pudo decir

Yuto sonrió suavemente, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento antes de abrirlos nuevamente y mirar al bicolor verde con sumo cariño: "Yuya, sé que paso poco tiempo desde que nos conocimos, pero desde que fue así, siento que no puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti, Yuya," puso sus manos sobre las del aludido, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar "un me gustas queda corto para lo que siento, te amo, realmente te amo, Yuya," el oji carmín no pudo abrir la boca ligeramente ante aquella declaración y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que tenía que dar una respuesta.

Él no podía creerlo, pero realmente agradecía que estuviera pasando. "Yo... no paso hace muchos días luego del accidente, también me termine enamorando, Yuto, sin embargo... no creí que pudiera decirlo, pensaba que amabas mucho a Ruri y dudaba que me correspondieras" contesto el peli rojo antes de ser tomado por sorpresa por el oji gris, siendo besado de nuevo con ternura, él no dudo en corresponder, sin embargo, no tardo en separarse de nuevo.

"Esta bien, Yuya. Entendí que a Ruri ya no le importo, ya la superé y ahora te amo a ti." contesto y se separo un poco del bicolor verde con una expresión pensativa, "Además alguna razón Shun esta de acuerdo que rompa con ella." se encogió de hombros, por más extraño que esto sonará, estaba bastante feliz de que fuera así, "Sin embargo, el punto es que te amo mucho Yuya, quiero que seamos pareja" soltó haciendo que el rostro del peli rojo se tornará de un intenso color carmesí.

"Pues.... claro que si, pero Ruri...." realmente tenía miedo de algún malentendido que podría pasar con ellos y la chica, además del escandalo que se formaría en la escuela si llegara a suceder. No podría mirar a nadie de ser así y sin duda sus hermanos tendrían varios problemas en defenderlo de ser así.

El oji gris negó con la cabeza, no creía que tuviera problema con ella, a decir verdad, el tema de Ruri le parecía era indiferente "Estaba pensando cortar con Ruri ya hace mucho, incluso cuando antes de conocerte, pero no lo hice por que creí que al menos debía esperar un tiempo, pero ahora lo haré, te lo prometo" replicó agarrando suavemente la mano del peli rojo y beso con suavidad los nudillos de este, Yuya se sonrojo por este acto de Yuto y le sonrió.

"Esta bien" susurro en voz baja. Ambos se sonrieron, Yuto no pudo evitar posar sus labios nuevamente sobre los de Yuya, este se sobresalto nuevamente antes de corresponder felizmente. Cuando se separaron, el peli rojo soltó una pequeña risita y el peli negro junto sus frentes, mirando a los ojos carmesíes con cariño. "Te amo" Yuya sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y agarro las manos de Yuto "Yo también" contesto con cariño.

+++++

Zarc debía admitir que fue totalmente desconcertante cuando Kaito y Reiji pasaron por él diciendo que Ruri se dirigía a casa de Yuto para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Eso no estaba en sus planes y sin duda estaba odiando ese giro inesperado a los acontecimientos. '¿Que demonios tiene en la cabeza esa muchacha?' se pregunto el albino al tratar de averiguar la razón de la porque Ruri incluso luego de ponerle los cuernos a Yuto con Dennis recobrará su interés en Yuto, y cuando hablaba de ello, no se refería al interés romántico 'De seguro le dio por tenerlo de segunda opción' dedujo mortificado.

Kaito y Yuri tenían un pensamiento parecido, pero no dijeron nada. El peli rosa ya estaba suficientemente molesto por el hecho de que la peli morada hubiera decidido hacer esto al momento en que estaba almorzando con Yugo, este mismo estaba más preocupado por su hermano que por otra cosa.

Rin había decidido acompañarlos, no hace mucho se entero de lo que pasaba y sinceramente estaba bastante consternada, pero aun así decidió ayudar ya que estaba bastante preocupada por lo que pueda pasar con Yuya. Fruncieron el ceño al verla entrando a la casa, genial, lo único que podían esperar era el alboroto por venir.

+++++

Hanako debía admitir que fue una sorpresa ver a Ruri en su puerta, la peli morada tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que disimulaba cualquier rastro de incomodidad en su mirada. No pensó volver a esa casa por otro tiempo más, pero tampoco pensó que Yuto se recuperaría en unas semanas. Tal vez debió pedir ser informada, sin embargo, no tenía tanto interés en el peli negro como antes. "No esperaba volverte a ver Ruri" señalo la mujer luego de su sorpresa, dejándola pasar. Estaba preocupada por como reaccionaría su y más con Yuya en su habitación al verla allí.

"Si lo siento, he estado bastante ocupada además quería ver como se encontraba Yuto, he oído que estuvo en el hospital y quise verlo." contesto la peli morada recordando lo que había dicho Yuzu sobre el caso. Tal vez debió verlo debes en cuando para no descuidarse tanto, pero lo hecho hecho estaba.

La mujer peli negra le dio una mirada extrañada "Apenas lo dieron de alta hoy, ya recupero su vista por completo, puedes pasar a verlo si quieres" ofreció Hanako a lo que la peli morada sonrió y camino a las escaleras, Hanako soltó un profundo suspiro. Mordiéndose una uña, 'algo me dice que esto no ira bien' pensó con un ceño fruncido antes de soltar un profundo suspiro, de todas maneras, sabía que su hijo iba a lidiar con ello.

"¿Señora Hanako?" pregunto una voz familiar haciendo que levantara la vista para ver a Shun, Kaito y Yuri junto con otras personas más, cada uno con un semblante serio ¿que estaba pasando?

+++++

Yuto sonrió mientras Yuya le acariciaba los cabellos, ambos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, el peli rojo estaba recostado en la cama con la cabeza del peli negro en su estomago, "Tu cabello es más suave de lo que creía" comento casualmente mientras pasaba una mano por las hebras negras y violetas del cabello rebelde de su 'pareja secreta'.

"¿En serio? A mi me parece que tu piel es más suave." contesto el peli negro a cambio, enfatizando su punto con tan solo tocar la mejilla del peli rojo el cual se sonrojo levemente.

Yuya negó con la cabeza tímidamente, pero sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del bicolor berenjena "N-No creo"

"Así lo es, Yuya" el bicolor tomate se puso rojo cuando el peli negro agarro suavemente la mano con la cual acariciaba en su cabello y besaba el dorso, mirándolo con cariño mientras sonreía bobamente. "También me pareces adorable y hermoso," añadió sonriendo levemente al ver como la cara del oji carmín iba más aya del rojo haciéndole ver tierno.

"Yuto, bbueno, yo no... me parece que tu eres más hermoso" dijo Yuya mirándolo para ver algún rastro de vergüenza en el rostro de su enamorado, pero el oji gris solamente negó con la cabeza, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de él.

"No lo creo" le sonrió embobado y estaba apunto de besar a su pareja para finalizar su tierna discusión, sin embargo, se detuvo justo a tiempo al oír la puerta abrirse.

"¿Yuto?" el peli negro rápidamente se congeló en su lugar al oír la voz mientras que Yuya sintió como se le encogía el corazón cuando ambos voltearon para ver a la persona que no esperaban ver ahora: Ruri.

"¿Ruri? ¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto Yuto levantándose de la cama al verlo con una mirada seria. Debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, pero al verla no sintió el mismo sentimiento amoroso que ahora sentía por Yuya. A pesar de esto, no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado y desconfiado al verla ¿que hacia ella allí? Y sobre todo ¿por que ahora?

"Quería visitarte ¿Como has estado?" pregunto la oji rosa con una sonrisa con fingida dulzura, esperando que él fuera a ella como de costumbre y la abrazará, pero para su desconcierto, solamente se quedo junto a Yuya, el cual lucía bastante incomodo desde su posición junto al peli negro.

"Bien," contesto de forma cortante, lo cual sorprendió tanto a Yuya como a la peli morada. Yuto debía admitir que no estaba contento con esto. Ruri había mostrado por sus acciones que no se preocupo por él por un tiempo, incluso con el accidente, realmente se sintió dolido por la indiferencia disimulada, ciertamente lo había hecho sentir culpable, pensaba que el mismo hizo algo mal que provoco esa distancia, pero ahora, ya no le importaba mucho sin embargo, tenía que aclarar varias cosas con la peli morada, en especial luego de la extraña llamada que le hizo Zarc hace algunos días preguntando por ella y Yuya, más que tenía que ver Yuri en el asunto.

"¿Yuto, que te pasa?" se hizo la desentendida. Temía que Shun le hubiera dicho lo que paso con Dennis hace unos días, '¿no lo habría hecho verdad?' pensó, creyendo que ingenuamente su hermano no lo hiciera por que la quería aunque estuviera de lo más equivocada

"Resulta que me parece bastante extraño que de repente me vayas a visitar," contesto con recelo el oji gris cruzando los brazos, endureciendo la mirada, nunca esperaba tener este tono ocn Ruri, pero no se estaba arrepintiendo, "¿no habías dicho que ibas a hacerlo antes?" pregunto de repente a lo que Yuya bajo la vista, quería estar allí y apoyarlo, pero a la vez, quería irse de allí. Ruri se sintió un poco aliviada, su hermano no le había dicho, sin embargo, la mirada de Yuto que le daba no cambio en absoluto ¿el mismo estuvo sospechando? "BBueno, resulta que tuve algunos problemas y ocupada con los proyectos" empezó a dar la falsa explicación pero fue de inmediato interrumpida:

"¿Todo este tiempo?" el oji gris no creía nada de esa historia, incluso el mismo Yuya no lo hacía, pero el peli rojo ingenuamente no dijo nada, sabiendo que no le correspondía, no por ahora "Por que al menos si fuera así, me habrías dado espacio para verte y llamarte aunque sea, tu no lo hiciste" le recordó de forma amarga lo cual hizo poner a Ruri nerviosa, esa excusa no serviría, no tenía excusa alguna, a pesar de eso no se rendiría, tenía que convencerlo.

Lo miro de forma dolida, aunque estaba más preocupada por si misma, "Estaba realmente ocupada, en serio quería verte, Yuto" dijo con un tono lastimero que casi convenció a Yuya, pero logró detectar la mentirá al recordar la forma en que actuaba en la escuela y eso le molesto de sobremanera.

Yuto no se merecía algo así. No le gustaba que jugarán con los sentimientos de las personas, y no sabía a que extremo llegaba Ruri con ello – en el fondo esperaba que no fuera tanto –, pero tampoco iba a permitir que siguiera con ello. No cuando podría afectar a Yuto de una mala manera.

"Si eso fuera así, te hubieras molestado en verlo aunque fuera por poco tiempo, o incluso llamarlo," empezó, llamando la atención de la ex pareja, el oji carmín no pudo evitar ponerse "pero no lo hiciste, si realmente lo amaras como dices, hubieras apartado todo el trabajo que tenías y lo hubieras acompañado y cuidado! Eso hacen las parejas, se cuidan el uno al otro en las peores situaciones"

"Yuya-kun, no deberías meterte en esto, sé que cuidaste a Yuto muy bien y te lo agradezco mucho, sin embargo, realmente es bastante grosero que te metieras en esto ¿que pensarían los demás de ti?" Yuto inmediatamente detecto la molestia en Ruri, a pesar de usar un tono con inocencia y dolor fingido, pudo notar como el peli rojo vaciló y bajo la mirada al suelo. Esa la ultima gota. Podía permitir que la oji rosa hiciera lo que quisiera con él, pero no con Yuya.

"¡Basta! No permitiré que sigas con esto, mucho menos que le hables de esa manera a Yuya, él no ha hecho nada malo, es más, se preocupo más de lo que tu dices que te preocupaste por mi." impulsivamente jaló a Yuya detrás de él y rodeó su brazo alrededor de la nuca de este, el bicolor verde se sorprendió pero no se movió de su lugar, sintiéndose reconfortado por esta acción y sin importarle mucho si Ruri los viera así o no, rodeó la nuca del oji gris para abrazarlo también.

Ruri casi jadeo al verlo de esa manera. Yuto no pudo haberse apegado demasiado a Yuya o tener algún interés por él o si? No, no quería creerlo. Despues de todo, el peli negro solo actuo de esa manera protectora solamente con ella "¡Yuto!" murmuro suavemente incrédula.

"Antes del accidente me has dejado solo, ¿crees que eso no me ha puesto triste? ¿que no te quería a mi lado?" pregunto el oji gris, sin embargo, no había molestia en su voz ni frustración alguna, solo decepción "Tu insististe en que debíamos tomarnos en un tiempo, pasaron dos meses desde eso y para ser sincero, no me di cuenta, pero el amor que sentía por ti se fue desvaneciendo, al punto de que ahora ya no sé que pensar de ti, ya ni si quiera puedo creerte como una amiga y Yuri no tiene que ver nada con lo que siento. Por que incluso Shun lo confirmo, fuiste capaz de mentirle a tu propio hermano" sintió un sabor amargo al mirarla, no podía creer que la chica frente a él, de tantos años que la conocía y a la misma que una vez entrego su corazón pudiera haber hecho esto. Yuya miro a la oji rosa aturdido y sorprendido. Había creido que Ruri era incapaz de mentirle a sus hermanos como él, pero parecía que se equivoco.

"Aun te amo, Yuto" insistió para molestia del oji gris. Desde pequeña tuvo sus ilusiones con Yuto y él siempre estuvo a su lado, de hecho no fue bastante dificil lograr que fueran novio pero ahora había botado todo eso por la ventana y ¡No podía creer que estuviera pasando esto!

El oji gris soltó un bufido, no luciéndose afectado por aquellas palabras "¿En serio? Por que para mi, tus palabras están completamente vacías" la chica negó y desesperada se lanzo sobre el peli negro, tirándolo al suelo y en el proceso empujando a Yuya fuera del camino.

"Creeme, Yuto" el oji gris podía sentir su aliento cerca de él y se aparto bruscamente, ella buscaba besarlo, "nno quise" continuo intento acercarse a los labios del peli negro, tratando de tomar al peli negro por sus mejillas y forzarlo a besarla. Sin embargo, este solo la aparto con un empujón.

"Basta Ruri!" gritó ya furioso por la actitud de la oji rosa. No podía creer que ella aun siguiera cayendo tan bajo.

"Ruri, deja a Yuto!" Shun entro junto a Zarc a la habitación, Yuya se levanto y se acerco a Yuto, ayudándole a levantarse.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el peli rojo, Yuto asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a la peli morada con disgusto.

"Saquenla" la oji rosa le dio una mirada suplicante que no afecto a los presentes. Sin embargo, Yuya solamente la miro con lastima, pero no hizo nada. Ruri estaba consciente de lo que hizo aunque no supiera que fue.

"Sera un placer" dijo Rin con una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tiburón. La peli verde se trono sus dedos, enterarse lo que habia hecho la oji rosa por Yugo y Yuri destruyo cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, por que nadie heria a sus amigos y se aprovechaba de ella.

Por otro lado, Yuri solamente sonrío más que complacido al ver como Rin jalaba a Ruri y la sacaba del cuarto mientras que Yugo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda '¿Soy yo o que ellos tienen más en común de lo que parece?' se pregunto el peli azul al notar la malicia que Rin ocultaba en su mirada naranja y la sonrisa que esta tenía. Tragó e internamente se juró no provocar el lado malo de esos dos.

"Estabamos siguiéndola para evitar que esto pasará" explicó Reiji al ver la mirada interrogante que les dio el oji gris mientras Shun se aliviaba al ver que estaba mucho mejor ahora.

"Para ser sincero, me sorprendió mucho su actitud," murmuro Yuya con un poco de pena y lastima por la chica, quien sabe a que podría haberla llevado a ser así, por que dudaba que Shun lo hiciera, despues de todo, Hanako le había explicado que el oji amarillo era muy sobreprotector con la oji rosa y hablando de hermanos sobreprotectores, el oji carmín miro a sus hermanos "¿Era lo que estaban haciendo todo este tiempo?" tanto Zarc y Yugo asintieron con la cabeza sin vergüenza alguna.

"En nuestra defensa, estábamos asegurándonos de que ella no te lastimara" contesto Zarc poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Reiji ladeo la cabeza y ajusto sus gafas: Él cuidaba de Reira pero tampoco se lo tomaba tan personal como para llegar a los extremos que llegaban Zarc y Yugo.

"Se los dije todo este tiempo" añadió Yuri oportunamente a lo que lo que Shun trato de no gruñir, Kaito solo frunció el entrecejo y Yuto solo soltó un suspiro mientras Yugo soltaba una pequeña risita.

"Supongo que te debemos una disculpa" murmuro el peli negro con una leve sonrisa. Bueno, Yuri si que se lo había advertido, a todos y debía agradecerle que estuviera pendiente de ellos.

"Pero tampoco te lo tomes tan enserio" añadió el rubio cruzándose de brazos mirando a su amigo con reproche el cual solo rodó los ojos.

"Yo no presumo como Yugou" miro burlescamente a su pareja la cual frunció el ceño molesta. Yuya y Zarc se miraron. Parecía que a pesar de ser pareja nunca iban a dejar de pelear.

"¡Es Yugo!" gritó el bicolor banana antes de mirar a sus hermanos con un pucherito un poco inseguro "¿Presumo?" pregunto no mucho despues evitando la mirada engreída de Yuri y la mirada divertida de los demás.

"Pocas veces" contesto Yuya con una sonrisa apenada. Le era un poco vergonzoso decirle esto a su hermano frente a los demás.

"Mmm, debes en cuando exageras" contesto Zarc rascándose la mejilla, recordando las reacciones de Yugo al ganar un partido de fútbol, aunque divertidas, eran un poco exageradas aunque no tanto como las de Sawatari Shingo. Esa respuesta hizo que el oji azul colgara la cabeza con vergüenza haciendo reír a los demás.

"De todas formas, gracias por ayudar" Yuto se dirigió a los demás con una sonrisa a lo que los otros solamente asintieron.

Zarc por otro lado solo sonrió "Bueno, que tal si nos confirman algo por nosotros?" pregunto el oji dorado pícaramente recibiendo un pequeño codazo de Kaito. Tanto Yuto como Yuya se sonrojaron de golpe antes de que el oji gris jalara al bicolor tomate y le diera un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo sonrojar mucho más al oji carmín.

"Eso era lo que quería ver" la nueva voz hizo que todos miraran a Hanako la cual había llegado a la puerta con una sonrisa aliviada. Ver a todos allí alterados y alarmados le había dado un pequeño susto, pero ahora todo se encontraba bien,

"Ahora chicos ¿que tal si vamos a celebrar esto?" no dudaron en asentir y salir de la habitación para irse a la sala de estar. Sin embargo, Reiji cuando estaba apunto de salir, fue tomado por el brazo por Shun.

Le dio una mirada interrogante, pero se sorprendió que el peli verde desviara la mirada "Entonces, lo del otro día" comento siendo entendido por el peli gris.

Recordaba muy bien la nota que había dejado ese día con el oji dorado y le gustaba mucho el hecho de que este todavía no hiciera caso omiso de ello. "Tengo tiempo mañana a las cuatro" contesto antes de que salieran de la habitación. Si todo salía bien y como esperaba, pronto habría otra pareja nueva.

++++

+++

++

+

Dos meses despues

"Por aquí, Yuto!" canturreó la voz de su pareja, Yuto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras se dejaba guiar por este. Tenía una venda en sus ojos mientras Yuya le tomaba suavemente de su mano. La ocasión era especial, era la esperada fiesta de cumpleaños del peli negro. Tal como había prometido Yuya lo planifico todo.

Conociendo los gustos de Yuto, tuvo tiempo de hacer un par de regalos al oji gris y distraerlo en la tarde mientras en la mañana y en la noche anterior se quedaba en su casa para que no descubriera la sorpresa. Yuto agradecía que Yuya fuera como era. Solo pasar un día entero con él le hacía sentir feliz: en esos dos meses, Ruri había sido llevada a un internado y a un psicólogo para evitar problemas. Shun había formalizado una relación con Reiji no hace muchas semanas atrás, de hecho a muchos les sorprendió. Al igual como el que Kaito y Zarc también anunciarán su relación, aunque Yuya ya lo sabía a los demás los tomo por sorpresa.

De Dennis no se había vuelto a saber, y eso lo agradecían todos. De hecho, Yugo y Zarc tuvieron que haberle explicado a Yuya que la foto de ellos que tenía antes la había roto Ruri el día en que le paso el cuaderno de apuntes, aunque Kaito había conseguido arreglarla, a Yuya lo dejo un poco triste al principio por lo que había hecho la oji rosa, pero su tristeza no duro mucho gracias a Yuto que lo compensaba con algunas citas y salidas románticas.

Yuri debes en cuando se burlaba de ambos aunque no se quedaba atrás con Yugo. Ambos progresaron mucho en su relación y aunque todavía seguían discutiendo como siempre, terminaban dándose besos al final. Rin y Serena se burlaban de ellos debes en cuando comparándolos con una pareja casada para diversión de muchos.

Por otro lado, hacer publica la relación de Yuya y Yuto en la secundaria fue un poco difícil con algunas fans de Yuto coqueteandole e insinuándole, incluso delante de Yuya y no les importaba lastimarlo. Por supuesto, al pelinegro no lo permitió desde el primer momento y dejo muy en claro que si algo le pasaba al oji carmín, iban a lamentarlo. No solo por él, si no con los hermanos Sakaki también.

'Es una locura tan solo para dos meses, pero fueron los dos mejores meses de mi vida' pensó el oji gris embobado mientras tomaba con más fuerza la mano del oji carmín hasta que se detuvieron. Oyó la pequeña risita emocionada que venía de su pareja antes de que sintiera como le quitaban la venda de sus ojos.

El peli negro parpadeo cuando la luz se filtro por sus ojos, sintiendo un deya vú cuando le quitaron la venda en el consultorio de la doctora Aki. Sin embargo se sorprendió que la sala de estar de su casa estaba ordenada con globos, serpentinas, cintas, una mesa con aperitivos y regalos y un gran cartel que decía feliz cumpleaños n16 en el. Y por supuesto, todos sus amigos estaban frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

"¡SORPRESA!" gritaron todos en el lugar al ver el cumpleañero junto a su pareja.

"¿Realmente hiciste esto?" pregunto el oji gris felizmente al oji carmín el cual se sonrojo un poco apenado.

"No todo lo hice solo, todos aquí ayudaron." contesto antes de besar la mejilla del pelinegro suavemente "Además es tu cumpleaños y te prometí una gran fiesta, no iba a faltar mi palabra"

"Muchas gracias, Yuya" puso una mano en la cadera del oji carmín y lo acerco un poco a él, el peli rojo solo sonrió levemente.

"Me gusta hacerte sonreír, Yuto," el oji gris solo sonrió antes de oír cuando Sora puso la música. El bicolor violeta no dudo ni un segundo en jalar el cuerpo del bicolor verde y juntarlo para empezar a bailar y no mucho despues todos le siguieron el ritmo.

"¿Te he dicho cuando me alegra que me hayas quitado la venda de los ojos?" pregunto el oji gris en voz baja. Antes estaba ciego por no haber notado lo tan maravilloso que era Yuya hasta el día del accidente, pero ahora lo valoraba, valoraba el día en que eso paso, por que de no haber sido así, no estaría con la persona que amaba en este momento.

El peli rojo parpadeo un poco desconcertado por aquella pregunta antes de negar con la cabeza, "Creo que no" contesto el oji carmín confundido.

"Pues, ahora lo estoy diciendo, no había podido ver nada más de aya de Ruri antes hasta que te conocí, Yuya, realmente te amo mucho, mi amor" le susurro al oído con ternura a lo que el peli rojo se sonrojó furiosamente.

"Yo también te amo, Yuto" la pareja se miro con cariño antes de juntar sus labios en un dulce beso, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, sonriéndose uno al otro. Ninguno lamentaría jamás el día en que se conocieron. Incluso si Yuto había perdido la vista ese mismo día, le alegraba saber que Yuya siempre estaría a su lado por siempre.


End file.
